


Little Wings - Good old fashioned lover boy BOOK 2 -Good Omens ineffable husbands

by AceBookworm



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Baby, Best Friends, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Canon - TV, Children, Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is whipped, Demons, Discorporation (Good Omens), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Parents, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Old Married Couple, Overwhelmed Crowley (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV First Person, Pining, Post Mpreg, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Requited Love, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Swearing, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), inefffable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBookworm/pseuds/AceBookworm
Summary: There’s complete peace between Heaven and Hell. Aziraphale and Crowley are sharing their wonderful apartment above Aziraphale’s treasured dusty bookshop, living each day of their two year marriage in complete bliss, and just when Aziraphale thought he couldn’t get any happier -Crowley brings up the idea of having baby!Crowley and Aziraphale have decided they want to have a baby. Now only one question goes left unanswered; who's getting pregnant? And can these Good Old Fashioned Lover Boys make the cut as supernatural parents? MPREG warning.This Book 2 of "Good old fashioned lover boy" - Good Omens ineffable husbands.Book 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029204/chapters/55069759
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 120





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is good old fashioned lover boy BOOK 2 -Good Omens ineffable husbands.  
> Book 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029204/chapters/55069759 or search "good old fashioned lover boy" by AceBookworm. Or check out my profile. Or whichever :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book 2 of "Good old fashioned lover boy" - Good Omens ineffable husbands.  
> Book 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029204/chapters/55069759

Chapter 1:  
There’s complete peace between Heaven and Hell. Aziraphale and Crowley are sharing their wonderful apartment above Aziraphale’s treasured dusty bookshop, living each day of their two year marriage in complete bliss, and just when Aziraphale thought he couldn’t get any happier -  
Crowley brings up the idea of having baby!

They get home from their 2nd wedding anniversary - held at the Ritz of course - and flop onto their favourite sofa. No drinks for a change, this is the kind of serious conversation need to be had sober.  
“So when would we start trying?” Aziraphale is excited already.  
“Whenever we’re ready I suppose” grins Crowley. “Who’s getting pregnant?”  
“I would love to!” Aziraphale barely let’s Crowley finish his sentence.  
Crowley laughs, “I figured you’d want it to be you.”  
“I just love the idea so much! Giving us a child. Creating a new life. Becoming a Mommy, I can’t wait” Aziraphale buzzes with glee.

The second Crowley brought up the idea, Aziraphale instantly saw himself; cosy baby bump soothed under a large T-shirt, his beloved Crowley passing him a fresh cocoa as Aziraphale sat and knitted tiny outfits, eagerly awaiting their new arrival.  
The idea enchanted Aziraphale. To do something so wonderful as to grow a new life from within himself.  
It was definitely be his best miracle yet, no magic required!  
Just a little bit of a gender reassignment. Which didn’t count.

“Will you be changing genders fully then?” Crowley asked, his mind obviously in the same place.  
“I think I’ll just do it from the waist down, I’ve grown rather grown attached to being male-presenting” Aziraphale, who’s been thinking about this since they left dinner, reports.  
“Looks good on you” grins Crowley. “So, I guess we can start trying whenever your ready?”  
Aziraphale gives his hips a little wiggle and his lower region changes form. He feels himself gaining a uterus and a womb and a vagina. It’s an odd feeling for a being who usually has all male equipment, but a comfortable one none the less. From above his clothes, there’s no detectable change. He still looks the way he always has, like a very gay Southern pansy man, but he’s ready all the same.  
“Consider me ready” Aziraphale says saucily.  
Crowley chuckles fondly, and pushes his husband softly down against the sofa as clothes slide off.

** **  
It’s been two weeks, and Aziraphale is ridiculously content.  
Their not even pregnant yet and the pair are already making preparations for their new bundle of joy!  
Instead of just two chairs at the breakfast table, there is now three.  
A new spare room has been added, linking directly to the master bedroom.  
The two paint it a neutral yellow by hand, stroking their brushes up and down the wall in synch.

Crowley chuckles as he works, “you realise we’re painting a nursery for a baby that hasn’t even been conceived yet?”  
Aziraphale is a glow. It’s his new constant state. “We’re exited!” He justifies. “Anything goes when you’re excited.”  
Aziraphale buys fresh wool for knitting as well as pregnancy and baby books, which he begins reading religiously, tingly with excitement!

He just can’t wait. He’s going to do something wonderful. Something miraculous. He’s going to complete this family.  
Besides, that’s not even the best part! The best part is having Crowley at his beck and call. Any excuse to share intimate time together is accepted, with the excuse of “well we are trying for a baby!”  
So Aziraphale gets as MUCH of Crowley as he desires.  
Which is quite a lot, to be honest.  
But hey, Crowley’s not complaining either!

The demon himself is swooning with joy. He feels drunk on the stuff. He ADORES watching his Angel, so happy he often literally glows. If he’s this happy now, Crowley is going to need to wear double shades when they actually get pregnant! 

** **

Neither of them are in any hurry at first. Their so excited they could burst, but their still not pressuring themselves. They enjoy it. They go out on their regular dates and don’t even mention the subject for a few hours three times a week; just enjoying each other’s company. They laugh at Crowley’s movie and Aziraphale hums as he reads his books. Life is still broad and fun and content.  
But...Aziraphale then begins to feel a little worried.

It’s been almost two months now, and he’s still not pregnant. It’s worrying and saddening. It’s disappointing and heart wrenching.  
Aziraphale finds himself sighing longing. He just wants his baby to get started at this point!  
“Perhaps Archangels can’t get pregnant” he mopes to Crowley. “After all, I’ve certainly never seen it done before.”  
“Just because it hasn’t happened before doesn’t mean it can’t” Crowley comforts.  
“I know dear, but what if it really CAN’T? We Archangels are supposed to spend eternity caring for humanity and helping God. Not having families. Perhaps we’re simply infertile” he says miserably into his wine glass.

Crowley sighs sadly and draws Aziraphale into his arms, hugging his Angel close as their wine glasses are held at arms length to avoid breaking.  
“Try not to worry so Angel. I love you, pregnant or not. I’m spending eternity at your side, weather we EVER have a baby or not. You’re more then enough for me. A baby would just be a bonus to the wonderful life you already give me.”  
Aziraphale smiles and gives a sniff, “that was beautiful dear.”  
Crowley chuckles softly and runs clawed fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. “We all know Shakespeare got his best lines from me.”  
Aziraphale manages a giggle, “it’s true!”

Feeling much better, Aziraphale means away from Crowley so he can draw his extended arm in and sip happily from his wine glass.  
“Thank you for being here for me Crowley” Aziraphale coos. “You’re more then enough for me too.”  
Crowley smiles and Gaza’s lovingly at his Angel, before they bring their glasses together in a gentle ‘tank.’

“We’ll take a break on this while baby thing, yeah?” Crowley suggests warmly. “Perhaps we’re just trying too hard. Too wound up with it. We need a pregnancy holiday.”  
“That sounds fantastic” Aziraphale gazes at his beautiful demon. “You know Crowley, I think it’s actually a good thing we’re struggling like this. It’ll make our eventual baby all the more worth it. Besides, it reminds us to make time to just gaze at each other.”  
Crowley laughs, and openly gazes with almost literal heart eyes at his Angel, “true that beautiful.”

He says, as the two sip their wine.  
And slip into relaxation.  
Weathering this storm, as they will all others, together.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book 2 of "Good old fashioned lover boy" - Good Omens ineffable husbands.  
> Book 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029204/chapters/55069759

Chapter 2:  
A break from trying to get pregnant was well needed. Aziraphale realises within a few lunch dates that he was focused far too much on it. He still wants it, don’t get him wrong, but he can see that it began all consuming towards the end there, and that’s not what he wants. He wants to go back to how things were in the beginning of all this, when getting pregnant was treated with a relaxed attitude, and Crowley, wonderful as ever, manages to recreate that. He takes Aziraphale to a Shakespearian play and out to lunch dates, not even mentioning the ‘p’ word once, allowing Aziraphale’s mind to clear and his body to relax.  
After a week, Aziraphale can’t even remember why he allowed himself to stress so much!  
After all, they’ve got forever.

It’s a week and a half later, over sushi that Aziraphale eats while Crowley gazes at him as always - when Aziraphale is feeling so much better that a new thought enters his mind.  
“I wonder if we’d have better luck getting YOU pregnant” his voice is warm, half-joking, half-serious.  
Crowley chuckles with a matching tone of not-that-serious, “well with me I’ve at least seen it happen before. They have BEEN demon babies.”  
Aziraphale is so surprised he almost drops his sushi, “have there?!” he ogles.  
“Didn’t I tell ya? Yeah, I’ve met a demon couple or two who have had kids. Its a rare things as demons ain’t usually about the family life, but I’ve seen it happen.”  
“Goodness, I had no idea” Aziraphale admires. “Well” he pops a piece of sushi into his mouth and finishes chewing and swallowing completely before finishing his sentence, “at least we know you CAN get pregnant, if all else fails.”

He’s expecting a joky answer, something like, ‘yeah sure, once we’ve been trying with you for a thousand years!’  
That’s not what he hears. “I wouldn’t mind, ya know” Crowley is suddenly so serious Aziraphale can’t quite swallow. “I’ll do it, if you like.”  
Aziraphale sits frozen, unable to process this information.  
Aziraphale never really saw Crowley as the type to willing do something like this. Then again, he never asked CROWLEY how he felt about getting pregnant, he just assumed the demon wouldn’t be up to it.  
But…still. Aziraphale rather has his heart set on this now. He’s looking forward to it, he doesn’t want to give up.  
But he can’t jolly well say that! How selfish does that sound? Surely all that matters is that they get their baby here, it shouldn’t matter who carries it.  
Aziraphale tells himself this firmly, shushing the voice that yells, ‘but I want to do it!’ until its merely a whisper.

“What a good idea!” he smiles. This isn’t a complete lie, he DOES think its a good idea, and its very noble of Crowley to offer, but…No, no. No buts. Don’t be selfish. What kind of Angel are you anyway?  
Aziraphale tries to shush this inter monologue as he says, “if you’re sure?”  
“Angel you know I’d move planets for you, let alone this” Crowley is gazing at him with a loving smile. “We can start trying with me, if you like.”  
That’s Crowley all over, willing to do anything for his Angel, as usual.  
Yet that gnawing desire inside Aziraphale won’t shut up. He doesn’t even understand it himself. He just has this deep-seated drive to be the one to do this. He opens his mouth to say as much, but shuts himself up.  
Kind Crowley, gazing from behind his shades, willing to give up his super-cool-Dad vibe to carry their baby, and here’s Aziraphale, too selfish to give up his pregnancy rights. What kind of husband is he anyway? He clenches his jaw. He’s being ridiculous.  
It doesn’t matter who does it. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. He repeats this under he drowns out all other sounds in his mind.

“That would be wonderful!” Aziraphale glows outwardly while he churns inwardly.  
Crowley isn’t Heaven. Aziraphale’s false smile and noble bravely doesn’t get past him so easily.He’s got his ‘something’s not right’ eyebrow cocked.  
“You sure Angel?” he asks softly. “I only offered cause I know how badly we both want this, but if you’d rather wait till you get pregnant, that’s fine too. Like I said before, I’ll wait a thousand years, if that’s what it takes. We don’t HAVE to try me, not now, not ever, if you don’t want to.”  
“Oh Crowley” Aziraphale melts. He sighs, “no, its okay. I WANT to try with you. All that matters is that we get our baby here, it doesn’t matter who does it.” Aziraphale says this with only half meaning.  
This lack of full sincerity doesn’t go unnoticed, “you’re sure?” Crowley double checks.  
Aziraphale has to be sure. How selfish is he otherwise? He puts his chopsticks firmly down and decrees, “yes. In fact, lets go home and get to it right now!”  
His eagerness and determined tone clearly convince Crowley, because he grins, throws the money for the meal on the table, and leads his Angel out of the restaurant. 

Less than an hour later, Crowley alters himself to a half-gender job, becoming a woman from the waist down, and Aziraphale makes love to him before his mind can stop him.

** **  
Aziraphale’s determination doesn’t hold out long. He manages to battle those pesky but-I-want-to-do-it thoughts away for two whole weeks before he breaks.  
He can’t do this. He can’t pretend he’s okay with Crowley doing this, when he’s just not.  
He has to tell him. He just can’t lie like this.  
Not any more.

** **  
Crowley is feeling rather joyous! He’s rather liking being the ‘woman’, and actually, he’s quite looking forward to becoming pregnant now!  
At first, he saw it as nothing more then a service to his Angel. Like walking into that church and burning his feet just to bomb Nazi’s. Just another way to see that beautiful smile on his Angel’s face.  
But now he and Aziraphale having been trying on him for two weeks, he’s become quite excited! He actually really likes the idea of being the Mommy, of feeling a life growing inside him, and not just any life, but THEIR life. THEIR baby.  
Why, Crowley hasn’t yelled at his plants in days he’s so chipper! 

He gets to wondering how he’d even know if their attempts were successful. Its not like he has a menstrual cycle to chart. He and Aziraphale both decided to skip out on THAT part of womanhood.  
Would he take a pregnancy test then? Nah, not an option. He doesn’t pee, for a start. A blood one then? Nah, too many questions to answer at a human doctors, like why there’s no record of an ‘Anthony Crowley’ in any system. Hmm..

Exactly two weeks to the day after their first attempt, Crowley gets on the phone to one of the demon parents he knows. He doesn’t know them well, he just saw them in passing and congregated them when their baby was born, but luckily he still kept their number.  
“Heya” he greets down the phone to the male-mother of two demon children, sitting in his office. Aziraphale is downstairs in his bookshop, the Angel seems to be fretting about something, but Aziraphale is almost ALWAYS fretting about something, so Crowley has left him to it, knowing the Angel will talk about it when and if he needs to. “I know we haven’t talked in, pfft, five years? But I got a question for you. How’d you know you were pregnant?”  
“I felt it” reports the male-mother, who’s name is Canio. “As demons, we don’t need stupid tests or whatever humans do. We just feel a new demonic presence within us. For me, it happened about a week after the sex. I felt this sudden jolt of energy inside, like I was being kicked from the inside out. It was the baby, having its first spurt of growth, growing from a little egg into an embryo, and from then until I gave birth, I could just feel it inside of me. It was like having another demon around me all the time, I could just sense it, ya know?”

“Makes sense, yeah, wow” Crowley admires. “Thanks Canio.”  
“No problem. I’d watch out for that first jolt of energy if I were you. It almost took me off my feet! I was fine after that though” Canio tells.  
“Noted” Crowley nods even though Canio can’t see this. He pauses to consider, “could other people sense it then? I wonder if Aziraphale would notice” Crowley now has a mental image of him not even needing to make a pregnancy announcement because Aziraphale would just SENSE the new little half breed.  
“Not a chance” Canio says flippantly. “My husband didn’t notice, I had to tell him. Its a sense only for the mother. I actually asked Management down here and they said we demons were built that way, so that others, demon or Angel or otherwise, CAN’T sense it, otherwise it kinda sends off ‘I’m vulnerable vibes, ya know?”  
“Never good” Crowley agrees. Being seen as in a vulnerable state is NEVER a good thing in Hell. You never want to let another demon now you’re weak, they bloody feed of the stuff! Weakness is even less of a good thing around Angels due to the war, they will take any chance they get to rile up a demon. Or, they did. That’s all over now with the peace in place, but the programming was created like before the peace, so.  
“Yeah, makes sense” Crowley remarks out loud.

Secretly, he’s rather pleased! He’s already planning a cute pregnancy announcement now. Perhaps he’ll do one of those funny ones he’s seen on YouTube, like putting an actual bun in the oven and waiting for Aziraphale to find it. Those are cute.

“Once I am knocked up, can I call you for advice?” Crowley asks.  
“Don’t see why not” says Canio. “You were always one of the more decent demons. Most of them are nuts.”  
“That’s demons for ya!” laughs Crowley. “Okay, thanks Canio. I’ll call you with the good news when it happens. Bye.”  
Hanging up, Crowley rises happily from his chair and swaggers into his plant room. Picking up his mister, he begins watering the plants and updating them.  
“I think I made a friend” he tells them. “Other then Aziraphale for once! Big step, eh?”  
His plants just quiver.

Crowley is making his way around the room, humming Queen songs and feeling grand when -  
A sudden jolt of demonic energy kicks him so hard from within he almost collapses to the floor, dropping his plant mister as he does so, which goes spiralling across the floor as Crowley cries out and gasps as the rush of energy settles into a tiny hum within him.  
Like the dust from an explosion settling into a pile, he feels a new demonic life take hold within his womb.  
For a moment, Crowley, doubled over against the wall and panting from the experience, can’t believe it.

They’ve done it.  
He’s pregnant! Every fibre of his being knows it for certain! Haha! Sail Satan!  
Wait until he tells - 

“Crowley?”  
Just the man he wants to see! Aziraphale has appeared in the doorway to the plant room.  
“Angel!” Crowley beams, straightening up. Now the initial shock wave is over, he feels fine.  
Although the new presence within him is like a constant noise, he can still feel his baby there.  
THEIR baby there.  
“You won’t believe it!” Crowley starts. “I’m-”  
“Crowley” his Angel cuts him off, his expression so dire it drains Crowley instantly of all joy. He freezes, his heart racing. “I..” Aziraphale looks pained. “I want to be the one who gets pregnant. I’ve been…lying to myself, and to you. I don’t want you to do it.”  
It feels like a tidal wave of ice cold water has hit Crowley so hard he feels he may stumble from the impact.  
“What?” he whispers, horrified.

“It’s…just important to me that I do it, I’m looking forward to it, I want it to be me. I’m sorry darling, I should have never agreed to try it with you in the first place. You were right, I wasn’t sure.”  
“O-oh.”  
Oh, God.  
Crowley is frozen.  
What’s he supposed to do now? He can’t - he can’t -  
He just can’t ANYTHING. 

“Well, I hope we can get past this little hiccup, you and I” his Angel smiles weakly at him.  
“Ri-right” Crowley manages a nod. “Listen, um…I gotta dash out, okay? You alright?”  
“Sure” Aziraphale smiles, brightening now. “I feel better now that I’ve told you.”  
“Right, yeah, good, I’m glad” Crowley is babbling as Aziraphale moves so the demon can slide around him and out the glass plant-room door. “So…see you then.”  
“Bye dear, I love you, be safe” Aziraphale plants a happy kiss on Crowley’s cheek.  
“Hm, y’mh me too, nkg” Crowley manages, before he races out the apartment, down through the bookshop, and speeds off in the Bentley.

“SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!” He screams as does ninety miles an hour in central London.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't keep you all in suspense or emotional pain too long

Chapter 3:  
At first Aziraphale just thought Crowley was out doing demon things, as usual, having not a concern in the world. He reads and sips his cocoa contently, still in his happy glow of having told Crowley the truth, expecting Crowley home within a few hours.  
But...  
It’s getting later. Crowley left at noon, it’s almost five o’clock now. Crowley doesn’t usually stay out making mischief for five hours...

Aziraphale distracts himself by translating one of his Greek books for another hour and a half, but now he’s getting worried.  
If he’s honest with himself, their talk earlier hasn’t gone brilliantly.

It definitely did not go as Aziraphale expected.  
Aziraphale was surprised by how... he wasn’t sure of the word. Startled, Crowley seemed when they talked this afternoon.

Aziraphale had slunk up to the plant room, his head hung low, unable to look up as he said Crowley’s name.  
When he finally did look up, Crowley was stood oddly close to the wall, and his plant mister was on it’s side on the ground all the way across the floor like it had been dropped. Both details Aziraphale had noticed, but he had been too preoccupied with the issue at hand for these tiny things to take up any room in his head.  
When he told Crowley he wanted to be the one to do this, he expected a casual answer. A shrug and a “okay then Angel. I only offered to help you out anyway. No big deal.”  
Cause Aziraphale was SURE that Crowley wasn’t all that that fussed about being pregnant. He just wanted to rescue his Angel, as usual. So Aziraphale didn’t think Crowley would much care. 

But Crowley had seemed startled. Aziraphale was barely brave enough to look at him, so he didn’t catch the demons face, but he certainly sounded...Aziraphale didn’t know. Caught out? Freaked out? Something anyway.  
Well, perhaps that was because Aziraphale had changed his mind so quickly. Just yesterday he was insisting he was fine with Crowley doing it, but these had been brave-faces lies, and it felt good to admit that to Crowley.

Perhaps that’s what it was. Perhaps Crowley was upset that Aziraphale had changed his mind on him so suddenly, and that he had been lying. From the outside, it did look like Aziraphale was suddenly running from hot to cold.

Yes, perhaps that’s why Crowley has been gone so long. Perhaps he was just making up excuses about having to leave because he’s upset and doesn’t want to admit it, as usual.  
Poor Crowley, he had every right to be rattled. Aziraphale really could have handled this whole much thing better.

He’s going to call Crowley this minute and explain.

He didn’t mean to be a liar, and he’s sorry that he was. After all, if Aziraphale had been the one fed lies for two weeks from Crowley, he’d be upset too. Crowley had every right to be mad.

He's going to call Crowley and apologise this minute.

His ancient dial-up phone rings for ages, creaking as it tries to connect. Aziraphale waits, not particularly worried. This old phone can take a while to connect to modern lines like Crowley’s, but Aziraphale just can’t give up that vintage look!  
Ringing...ringing...ringing. 

Odd, this is taking longer then normal.

Oh Heavens, what if he doesn’t answer?

Crowley ALWAYS answers. Especially Aziraphale’s calls! Aziraphale has seen Crowley ignore other people, but never Aziraphale, never calls from his Angel.

The only two times Crowley didn’t answer his phone was when he was being attacked by Lingur and Hastur, and when he was bloody kidnapped and tortured by Gabriel two years ago.

If he doesn’t answer, that means Crowley’s hurt. Or in danger! Or, or, or-  
Aziraphale refuses to let these thoughts run away any further.  
Come on Crowley, pick up.  
Please pick up.  
Please be alright.

** ** ** ***

Crowley was so wound up, so rattled, so desperately upset and so hurt by Aziraphale’s words when he fled the bookshop that just screaming at his plants wouldn’t do the job any more. It’s not ENOUGH. Not loud enough, not explosive enough, not releasing enough. 

Besides, Aziraphale’s at home and will hear any way. 

So he left, speeding the Bentley up to its max, driving like he has a death wish. He was blasting Queen as loud as it could be played, but its still not loud enough to drown out his thoughts.  
He’s was mad circuits around London for the first two hours, wondering what else he can do to release all this pent up emotion.

He wonders about drinking himself stupid. That’s how he usually handles these problems, but he’s pregnant now, whether he likes that fact or not, it remains true, and he doesn’t want to do the baby any harm. That protective instinct has already kicked in.  
Although, would drinking do the unborn any harm? Crowley hasn’t a clue. He and Aziraphale can get drunk, but the alcohol doesn’t do them any damage the way it does to humans. They get hangovers, but no long lasting brain or body damaged the way humans do.  
So, logically, a half demon half Angel like their baby shouldn’t face any bother from alcohol either, but this is the first pregnancy of its kind after all.  
Better safe then sorry.

Okay, so no drinking. What else is there?  
Crowley’s usual levels of pranks and mischief won’t do these emotions any good. Their too harmless. Making trains run late or gluing coins to the pavement won’t be releasing enough either. 

Stuck with inspiration, Crowley yanks the steering wheel and drives himself in an actual direction rather then just around in circles.  
Screeching to a stop, Crowley’s tires smoke with the speed they’ve had to endure as Crowley hops out of the car.  
He stops, suddenly hyper aware of the weight of his phone in his pocket. 

Crowley always keeps his phone on him, it’s ringer set to max volume at all hours of the day, just in case his Angel calls. Crowley has never, ever missed a call from his Angel.

Acting almost on autopilot, Crowley takes his phone out of his pocket.  
And sits it on the Bentley’s dashboard.  
Before pushing the door shut with a soft ‘click’.  
And walking away.  
He doesn’t come back. 

Hours later, at six thirty, the phone on the dashboard rings until it vibrates all the way off the dashboard and hits the Bentley’s floor.  
But yet nobody answers it’s calls as it screams for attention in the silent, vacant car. 

** ** ** 

‘This is Anthony J Crowley, you know what to do so do with style.’  
Crowley’s voicemail has picked up.

Aziraphale tries Crowley’s house phone, but gets much of the same.  
Crowley isn’t picking up his phone. 

The panic is immediate.

Crowley’s either in danger or ignoring him on purpose. Both are equally terrifying to Aziraphale.

He suddenly feels like the the worlds biggest asshole. He lied, he changed his mind without warning, and he sprung this on Crowley without even asking him.  
He didn’t even ask Crowley how HE felt about all this. He just made the decision for both of them without even consulting him first.

What kind of a selfish bastard he is?!  
He has to make this right, immediately.

Aziraphale doesn’t sit around and wonder where Crowley is this time.  
This time, he decides to track him down.

Crowley has been able to follow Aziraphale all throughout history by following Aziraphale’s holy signature. Like a smell or hum that the Angel gives off.  
Crowley has an equally demonic signature, of course he does, but the thing about demonic signatures is their purposefully hard to track. Demons are specialists in sneaking, lurking, creeping. Their scent is purposefully pretty well masked, ESPECIALLY from Angels, who they’ve been at odds with with six thousand years up till now.

So whilst Crowley has been able to track Aziraphale pretty darn easily, it’s not as easily accomplished from the other end.  
But Aziraphale won’t give up. After all, he’s an Archangel, isn’t he? He can do this.

He has to spend thirty minutes just focusing, thinking of all things Crowley. His golden snake eyes, his red hair styled like licking flames, his smell; fresh plants and Hellfire.  
His power, demonic and as hard to catch as the wind.  
But eventually, Aziraphale catches hold of it! He puts this down to both luck and sheer will. His love for Crowley probably helped too, if he’s honest.

With the tail of Crowley’s scent caught, Aziraphale follows it until he can see Crowley’s location as clearly in his mind as a physical picture in his hand.  
He teleports himself immediately there. 

Aziraphale finds himself, oddly, in the park. Not far from the bandstand where he and Crowley argued before the Armaged-don’t. From inside of which, humans are fleeing, screaming their heads off, yelling, “SNAKE!”  
Aziraphale can’t help but chuckle.  
He’s pretty sure he’s found Crowley!

** MEANWHILE **

His mind was going too fast, too loud. He couldn’t think and yet is thinking too much at the same time, and frankly, he couldn’t cope.  
The fact that he could literally feel the new life beating inside of him WASN’T HELPING.  
It was like an awful, terrible, painful reminder.

So, upon arriving at the park, Crowley the person slips beside a tree and Crowley the giant, 20 foot boa constrictor slides out from it, sliding across the grassy ground of the park, hissing angrily at everyone he sees. They scream and panic, run and leap out of the way in a very, VERY satisfying manner!  
Scaring the shit out of people is helping tremendously! Crowley chuckles, it comes out in content hissing as he slithers through the park, sending people scurrying and children screaming into crying fits.  
It’s brilliant! Crowley is laughing cockily in hisses as he does a mock-strike at a jogging man. The poor bloke looks like he might have a heart attack! Hahaha!

Scaring people like this is a great stress relief, plus, Crowley feels better in snake form. His lovely black scales sliding elegantly across the cool, dry grass. So far down on the ground that the world looks huge, like his problems are small in comparison. Besides, this form just feels more natural. Like slipping into pyjamas after a long day in a tight suit. It feels more natural.  
Comes from True Form being a snake! 

The beating presence of his baby has lessened in this form. Its like a drum that has suddenly decided to play at a softer beat. Crowley hasn’t a clue why this is, but it worries him slightly. What if changing forms like this harms his baby in some way? Crowley hasn’t the foggiest idea. It's not like he's ever been pregnant before. Does his baby change forms WITH him? As far as he can sense, he’s growing a human-shaped baby, so did the baby have to shape shift into a snake egg with his transformation? Or is their a human shaped fetus now in a snake? 

Again, Crowley hasn’t the foggiest. But he’s not in pain or anything, and the unborn feels otherwise fine, just...more distance somehow.  
So for now, Crowley decides not to worry about it. But he does make a mental note to look into this further at a later date.

Besides, the distance feeling of the life helps takes his mind off his current situation and just let him have snake fun and wreak harmless yet relieving fun. 

Crowley goes about, snapping and hissing at people’s ankles, chuckling in happy hisses as they flee.

The humans call animal control and the park is evacuated, which means there’s nobody left to scare, how disappointing.

When the animal control officers arrive, Crowley the person has helped himself to an ice lolly from the abandoned cart and is sat on a park bench asking innocently, “what snake? I haven’t seen any snake” like everyone in the park has lost their minds.  
That’s his favourite part, frankly. Making people think their nuts. Harmless yet fun! Well, at least in his opinion. 

After the park is thoroughly checked for the snake, people are allowed back in. Everyone seems too rattled to come back, so Crowley gets some time alone. After finishing his ice lolly, he feeds the ducks and sits under the warm shade of a tree. He even sits on a swing and has a quick go without shame. Crowley never got to experience a childhood, but he imagines this is what it would have been like! It’s quite good fun actually, kicking his feet, swinging back and forth. He leans right back and watches the sky rush high above him, the world and his mind finally quiet.

After about two hours, new people who didn’t know a snake was in the park but a couple hours ago come to the park. Which means that Crowley gets to continue his mischief! He wonders up to random people to ask them the time, only to immediately change his appearance into something horrifying, causing the person to run away screaming whilst other park goers look at the person like they’ve lost their marbles.  
The hours melt away and Crowley sits upon a hill to watch the sunset. He’s gotta say sunsets are beautiful things, almost as pretty as the night sky. 

As evening creeps in, Crowley finds himself wondering over to the bandstand. The thing almost breeds bad memories.  
‘There is no our side Crowley! Not any more! It’s over!’  
The bandstand itself seems to ring with these words.  
Crowley sighs. It’s time to turn this place into a place of warm memories instead.

So, back into a snake form he goes. He slithers up a rafter and curls up on the roof, and when people walk towards or past the bandstand, Crowley drops down, his tail hung onto the roof so he dangles in front of people, hissing.  
They scream and run yelling, “SNAKE!”  
Crowley is laughing happily, curling up on the roof again, preparing for his next strike when -

“Crowley!”  
Crowley frowns. Odd. That sounded like Aziraphale.  
“Crowley!”  
Okay. That’s DEFIANTLY Aziraphale.  
“Aziraphale?” Crowley drops down from the roof and dangles himself from the roof, to see his Angel has arrived in the bandstand, like a memory come to life.  
“Hello dear, freaking people out I see” Aziraphale smiles like this amuses him.  
“Yeah” chuckles Crowley. He tilts his snake head as something else occurs to him. “Wait a minute, what are you doing here Aziraphale?”  
“Ah, yes” Aziraphale blushes, which is an adorable sight, as usual. “I sort of tracked you.”

Crowley is…baffled! To say the least.  
“YOU tracked ME?!” Crowley doesn’t hide his amazement.  
“Quite impressive, I know!” Aziraphale puffs up with pride, before giving Crowley a more serious yet loving look, “I got worried when you didn’t answer your phone.” Crowley looks away in shame. “You usually only do that if you’re in so much danger you physically can’t get to the phone.” Aziraphale points out.  
Crowley sighs. He knew Aziraphale would be worried, or at least some part of him did, but at the time…he didn’t really care. “I just wasn’t much in the mood for talking.” He admits.  
”Because of me” Aziraphale states, like he knows exactly what he’s done, his sky grey eyes cast sadly down.  
Crowley has surprisingly gentle eyes, despite them being almost solid gold in his snake form, “maybe a tinsie tiny bit.”

Aziraphale nods like he realises this. “I’m so sorry Crowley” he tells gently. “I’m sorry I lied to you, I’m sorry I ran so hot and cold on you, and I’m sorry I made this decision without consulting you. I was a bastard.”  
Crowley huffs, “I wouldn’t have minded if you wanted to change your mind, Aziraphale. I can even understand the lying. It wasn’t even just that you made the decision without me, the thing was that you didn’t ask me how I felt about getting pregnant, you just assumed my feelings for me.”  
These words sting with the taste of truth, “I suppose I did. I didn’t think you’d mind, I didn’t think you wanted to get pregnant.”

“I never said that” Crowley points out.  
“No” admits Aziraphale. “But you made it sound like you were only offering for my sake.”  
Crowley sighs again. Okay, he has to admit some things too. “Okay, that’s what it was at first, you’re right.” Crowley confesses, “I was only offering to help you. No different than any of my other daring rescues.”  
”The Nazi’s” Aziraphale manages a giggle.  
“Yeah” Crowley smiles. “It WAS like that, but then…I dunno, it was like…”  
“You fell in love with the idea. To do something so wonderful, to give such a gift to someone you loved, to be the one who completed our family, it was like a dream to even think you could do something so special” Aziraphale speaks the words his heart has been whispering.  
It feels like there’s a sudden spark of pure, transparent understand. Golden snake eyes meet Angelic sky grey in a tender moment as the two finally understand how the other has been feeling.

Now, they both finally get it.

“I didn’t know you felt that way too” Aziraphale admits in a tiny whisper.  
“I didn’t, and then I did” Crowley confesses back.  
“Me too” his Angel’s voice is so quiet it can barely be heard.  
The two gaze at each other as if seeing each other through new lenses.  
“I’m so, so, so sorry Crowley” Aziraphale says gently. “I should have asked you. I should have been more considerate. I really am a selfish bastard.”  
Crowley just looks away, unsure of what to say.

To anyone who may be looking on (which, miraculously, there is none, but if their were) it would seem very, very odd to see an older man with white hair dressed in a bow tie and coat wearing enough layers to put a Victorian gentlemen to shame, saying such a passionate conversation with a giant, 20-foot black and red boa constrictor that’s dangling from the bandstand roof.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so wound up, and possessive, and selfish about getting pregnant” Aziraphale goes on before he can lose his courage. “It’s just, I felt like I was disappointing you. Every time we made love, you’d ask me the very next day if I felt any different, or was having any signs and at first it was so cute because I loved seeing you so excited and your support was so needed, but then….” Aziraphale is wringing his hands nervously. “At first it wasn’t a big deal, you didn’t seem to mind when I told you it hadn’t worked, but then, a month or so in, I began seeing it. A look of loss in your eyes. I knew I -” Aziraphale’s voice cracks. He has to take a breath to contain himself. “I knew I was letting you down.”

The snake suddenly drops off the roof, and, as it falls towards the ground it ripples all over, scales becoming skin, and in a second the human Crowley lands neatly on his feet. He straightens up, his shades in place as normal with his transformations. Aziraphale absent mindedly wonders where they go when Crowley’s in snake form.  
Aziraphale can’t spend too much time wondering this though before Crowley takes off his shades and places them on the railing of the bandstand before closing the gap between them. The two are them are suddenly in the centre of the bandstand.

Crowley places loving hands upon Aziraphale’s forearms. “My Angel” he gazes. “YOU could never let me down. Of course I was disappointed we weren’t getting pregnant, I think anybody would be. Were two supernatural beings for Somebody’s sake! I expected it to work first time, if I’m honest.”  
“Me too” Aziraphale admits sadly.  
“So yeah, I was disappointed, I’m not gonna lie to you. But I wasn’t disappointed with YOU, just with the situation. YOU could never disappoint me.”

Aziraphale manages a weak smile, “I was sure I was….” A big sigh. “I just felt such like such a failure of a husband to you, Crowley. Humans get pregnant all the time, and here I was, a celestial being, who couldn’t even do this ONE simple thing to make my husband happy. I -” tears are forming now. “I was starting to get scared that maybe you’d -” Aziraphale chokes back tears. “I was afraid you’d leave me. Find someone better, who could actually give you the baby you deserve.”

With a jolt, Crowley yanks Aziraphale tightly to his chest, smushing the Angel’s face against his shoulder, where Aziraphale wraps his arms around Crowley and grips him so tightly, as if he’s afraid Crowley might vanish before his very eyes.  
“Aziraphale” Crowley uses his firmest tone. “I am never, ever, ever, ever, EVEEEEEEEEER going to leave you. No. Matter. WHAT. You’re stuck with me for ETERNNNNNITTTTTY!!”  
Aziraphale gives a bright laugh! “Perfect” he says, snuggling contently into his husband. 

“Aziraphale, I said it at the start of all this but I’m gonna say it again; I love you, pregnant or not. I’m spending eternity at your side, weather you EVER get pregnant or not. You’re more then enough for me. A baby would be a wonderful bonus to the wonderful life you ALREADY give me. Yes, I want a baby, but I don’t NEED one. Not so long as I’ve got you.”  
Aziraphale feels his eyes fill, although this time its with happy tears.  
Crowley tilts his chin up gently so Aziraphale is looking up at him, “there could never be anybody better for me then you Aziraphale. We don’t need a baby, and even if we have one, you don’t need to be the one to have it to make me happy. I’m happy with YOU. Period.”

Aziraphale sniffs happily as Crowley gently wipes away his tears with his thumb, “You’re right” Aziraphale decides. He lets out a breath he feels like he’s been holding for the last three months. “I guess I just forget that for a while.”  
“That’s okay, I’m here to remind you” Crowley smiles. Without his shades to hide his eyes, Crowley’s beautiful golden orbs shimmer. 

“What did I do to deserve you” Aziraphale sighs happily, snuggling tightly into his husband.  
”Back at you gorgeous” Crowley runs black claw-like fingernails through the Angel’s soft white curly hair. It looks like the clouds!  
“And you know you’ve got me for eternity too, right?” Aziraphale asks him as they begin to softly fray two and fro, clasped in each others arms. “I’m never going anywhere, no matter what. You’re my husband now, and its staying that way, till death do us part.” A pause. “Which, considering were immortal, is saying a lot.”  
Crowley laughs brightly, “too true gorgeous” he plants a kiss on the top of Aziraphale’s head. 

Aziraphale draws them happily apart, the air between them now feeling clear.  
“Let’s get away together” Aziraphale decides, taking hold of Crowley’s hand.  
“Anywhere you want to go Angel” its not a question, its a statement.  
“Hm” Aziraphale considers. “How about for one of those lovely spa weekends humans do? We’ve defiantly earned it.”  
“Let’s do it” Crowley agrees with a grin, as the two stroll out of the park and towards the awaiting Bentley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
“So what spa are we going to?” Crowley asks as he packs their suitcases the next day.  
“You’ll see” Aziraphale grins, who’s been arranging everything. “It’s my turn to surprise and treat you for a change, Crowley.”  
Crowley chuckles, “Okay okay” he surrenders as he clips their suitcases shut. “Shall we get going then?”

On the way out, Aziraphale puts his new “on vacation, CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE” sign up on the bookshop door, and helps his husband load up the boot of the Bentley.  
“This is going to be lovely” Aziraphale tweets happily. “Thank you for giving me another chance Crowley. I promise, I’m going to be a better husband from now on.”  
“I know you are Angel” Crowley says, gently kissing his Angel’s cheek. Aziraphale smiles and kisses him softly on the lips. Crowley’s arms snake around his Angel’s waist and he’s responding with passionate kisses of his own. Aziraphale’s nails are stroking up and down Crowley’s waist, and Crowley slips Aziraphale’s collar down and begins sucking the Angel’s neck.  
“Uh!” Aziraphale cries out in pleasure, and then somebody wolf whistles and the two jolt in horror.  
Suddenly remembering their stood on the street outside the bookshop and people are all around them.

Both of them blushing scarlet, the two climb into Bentley.  
“Guess that will have to wait” Aziraphale says, straightening his bow tie.  
Crowley laughs, “if we can last that long” he winks at his Angel, who flushes happily as Aziraphale seat belts himself in and grips the holder above the door, prepared.  
Crowley laughs at him - and sets off calmly, at the speed limit.  
“Oh” Aziraphale blinks, releasing the holder.  
“Just for you” Crowley smiles.  
Aziraphale smiles, “does this mean you’ll wear your seat belt too?”  
“Now you’re just pushing it.”  
Aziraphale giggles.

** ** ***

They arrive high up in the mountains and park in a rugged car park that has no actual paving but is rather made out of gravel and grass.  
“Interesting” Crowley remarks as the two exit the car, join hands and grab a suit case each in their spare hands.

The location their in is high, lush and beautifully warm. There’s high mountains all around them that soak the sun down into the location so the weather is spectacular. There’s babbling streams, and the trees outnumber the people. It’s quiet expect for beautifully natural sounds like bird song and the russell of animals in the bushes.

They round a corner to reveal a modern, sleek spa with a beautiful cursive sign that reads, “Spa of Eden.”  
Crowley laughs out loud!  
“It’s good isn’t it?” Grins Aziraphale.  
“It’s brilliant Angel” Crowley flushed happily. 

The spa is surrounded by lush pounds and breathtaking views, planted in just the right spot to create a wondrous view in all directions.  
Above the spa are but a few VIP hotel rooms. This spa is clearly very exclusive and expensive. It’s also empty, save for the spa staff, who gush when the couple arrive inside.  
“Welcome Mr and Mr Fell!” They greet. “We were pleasantly surprised when you booked out the entire spa! This must be a very special weekend for you.”  
Crowley’s eyebrows shoot up at Aziraphale, who gleams innocently.  
Seems Aziraphale has really gone all out this time!

The two settle into the best suite the hotel offers, unpacking their bags side by side.  
Technically the two don’t even need to pack things. They could just miracle up anything they needed, but they’ve always preferred to do things the more human way! 

Crowley still hasn’t told Aziraphale about his pregnancy. They slept in the same bed last night and had a normal morning today despite Crowley’s big secret. Crowley has managed to act like his normal self. He curled up against Aziraphale in bed, he slept through the night peacefully, he mumbled Queen songs as he flickered through planetary magazines whilst Aziraphale had breakfast. 

Honestly, Crowley commends himself on this. He’s usually TERRIBLE at keeping secrets. Everybody knows how well he did with hiding his love for Aziraphale! So he’s pretty amazed at how well he’s been hiding this. He’s usually so expressive that anybody - especially Aziraphale - can read him like a book. But the Angel doesn’t suspect a thing. It just goes to show how well Crowley has been hiding his secret!

Not that he wasn’t acting or faking or lying, he just decided to be calm about the situation. He’s just going to enjoy his husband and let them work out this kink in their relationship.  
Then he’ll tell him. 

They’ve just finished unpacking when room service arrives with their favourite wine in an ice bucket. “Thank you!” Aziraphale twinkles as room service leaves. He pops the bottle open and pours into two glasses, offering one to Crowley. 

“Here gorgeous” Aziraphale smiles. “To a fresh start, eh?”  
Crowley feels a panicked twist inside as he smiles falsely and takes the glass.

Canio was right. The new presence Crowley can feel himself him is a constant companion. It hasn’t stopped once. In a way, this is comforting. He’s began to be able to read that presence like a book. He can tell how his baby is doing without any human ultrasounds or doctors appointment. He doesn’t need such surface level, human means. 

Like when he and Aziraphale we’re talking in the bandstand yesterday, and Crowley’s beautiful Angel looked so sad, Crowley could feel his baby was as distressed as he was. He did his best to stay calm because of that. He didn’t want to cause the unborn stress.

All this was to say that he still hasn’t decided for sure if alcohol was a good or bad idea for his baby yet.  
But denying a drink will be a sign to Aziraphale that is something Seriously Wrong. Crowley has never refused a drink.  
So he ‘cheers’ with Aziraphale, takes a tiniest mouthful of wine - less then your average amount of mouthwash - and then puts his glass down, immediately moving to distraction as he swallows, “shall we explore Eden then?” He grins.  
Gratefully, this distracts Aziraphale perfectly. After his own sip, he places his glass down, links arms with Crowley and heads downstairs, giving a happy, “let’s!” 

** ** **

The two of them enjoy long messages side by side where they get to wear nothing but towels covering their sensitive areas. They sip cool alcohol free drinks (“we don’t want to be so drunk we can’t enjoy this, right?” Crowley had insisted) and listen to peaceful music side by side before soaking in a mud bath the size of a five person jacuzzi. 

“This is nice eh gorgeous” Aziraphale coos at his beloved, both of them up to their necks in mud.  
“Sure is, well needed” Crowley smiles.   
After a long mud soak the two share a shower, along with passionate kisses before heading out into the garden wearing nothing but towels around their waists. 

In the garden there’s three beautiful, layered infinity pools, one water falling into the one below it. There’s gorgeous lush trees and tranquil Japanese style gardens. There’s small pools full of fish too.

“So we’re supposed to stick our feet in that?” Crowley stares in horror at the small fish pools.  
Aziraphale laughs, “yes, the fish are supposed to clean the dead skin off your feet.”  
“We don’t get dead skin” Crowley points out.  
“Well you don’t have to do it, but I’m going to try it” Aziraphale chirps, sitting himself down on the wooden patio and placing his feet carefully into the pool. The fish nibble hungrily at his feet and Aziraphale squeals with laughter. “It tickles!” He giggles.

“Looks unpleasant” laughs Crowley. “Well you enjoy getting nibbled” he stretches his lanky form up tall, “I’m gonna go bask in the sun on our balcony. Might have a snooze too.”  
“Enjoy dear” Aziraphale smiles up at him, nodding Crowley down, who bends down and kisses Aziraphale happily upon his lips. “See you later cute butt.”  
“See you Angel” Crowley smiles and heads back into the hotel.

** ** **

Aziraphale sits with his feet in the pool for as long as he can stand the tickling, then miracles himself dressed and goes wondering about, looking for a fresh and cosy reading spot when he wonders into a part of the spa he’s never seen before. It’s a row of warmly painted offices with notice boards between them, covered in leaflets about things like anxiety, marriage problems and drug use.  
Ah, Aziraphale gets it. These must be counselling offices!

Aziraphale pauses, curiously reading the boards. He finds therapy one of those fascinating human concepts.  
One of the office doors clicks open and an older woman pokes her head out and smiles. “Hello” she says. “You must be the gentlemen who brought out the entire spa.”  
Aziraphale chuckles, “yes. I’m sorry if that meant you had to cancel on your clients.”  
“None of them seemed to mind too much thankfully” smiles the woman. “Any reason you’ve wondered down here dear?”

Aziraphale is about to tell her it’s just a coincidence, when his eye catches one of the pinned leaflets. It’s about infertility. It reads ‘are you struggling with infertility? Is it causing tension in your relationship? It’s okay to talk.’  
Aziraphale stops. He and Crowley are definitely having infertility issues, and the reason their here is because that’s been causing tensions between them. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to discuss those with someone new?

Aziraphale has never spent much time with humans, and he’s defiantly never seen a human counsellor, but...who know? Perhaps talking it out with someone other then Crowley, someone with an outside perspective will help.  
No harm either way, right? If all Aziraphale gets out of this is a nice chat, that’ll do him.

“Actually” he says. “I was wondering if I could talk to someone. I’d pay, of course.”  
“I figured” smiles the woman. “I’m Julie, why don’t you come on in?”  
Aziraphale smiles, and heads into her office.

Julie offers warm tea and sweet biscuits to munch in her cosy office, which is actually more like a living room-office hybrid. There’s a desk and a computer for office work, yet soft armchairs and a false fireplace like a living room.  
They introduce themselves to each other properly with a warm handshake, then Julie gets the ball rolling, introducing herself as someone with twenty years of practice in therapy, and says she’s seen every kind of problem, so don’t be shy to tell her anything, because she’s seen it all.

Obviously, Aziraphale can’t tell her the full truth. So he filters everything into...nearly the truth.  
“I’m here with my husband Crowley, we met when we were very young” Aziraphale tells, all true-ish so far. When he and Crowley met they were already fully formed adults, but they were far younger then they are now, so Aziraphale feels this counts. “We love each other very much. No matter what else in my life has changed, he’s remained my one constant. Like the stars or the sun rise or the pull of the ocean. No matter what, he’s always been there for me.”  
“He sounds wonderful” Julie smiles pleasantly.  
“Oh I could gush all day about him!” Aziraphale tells. “But...” he sighs as his voice grows heavy with a more serious tone. “Lately, there’s been some trouble. Not exactly arguments, we never really argue, but, we just can’t seem to decide on something.”  
“Being?” Asks Julie.

Aziraphale has already planned his next lie, “who gets pregnant. Crowley and I are both transgender, female to male, and we both still have our wombs and such, but we use male pronouns and such.”  
Julie doesn’t even flinch, she just nods, “of course” like this is obvious.   
She really must have seen everything before!

“We’ve found a sperm donor and everything is set to go, but..” Aziraphale pauses. Julie just waits. “I’ve been...rather insistent on being the one who carries our baby. At first, Crowley didn’t mind. But...we tried for three months, with me getting inseminated as often as my body would allow, but I haven’t been getting pregnant.” Julie nods in an understanding manner. “So, two weeks and a bit ago, Crowley offered to carry the baby. His attitude is ‘so long as our baby gets here, who cares who carries it?’ And I didn’t want to seem selfish, like I was hogging the pregnancy rights, so I let him try. He got inseminated a few times but then, two days ago, I...I just couldn’t take it any more, and told him I didn’t want him doing it any more. He was very upset.”  
“Oh dear” Julie says gently.  
“Yes” sighs Aziraphale. “Thankfully we talked it out and we’ve come here as a bit of break, to try and get away from it for a while, but a decision still needs to be made about who’s doing this.”

Julie nods and pauses, as if considering her answer, then asks, “and do you still want to do it, Aziraphale?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”   
Such a simple question. But it makes Aziraphale gulp. “I’m not sure.”  
“I think you are” Julie gently pushes.  
Aziraphale let’s himself wiggle uncomfortably, feeling challenged but not in any aggressive way. It’s kind of amazing, actually. It’s good and bad at the same time. It’s a push, not a shove. 

“Crowley has always...served me. Not in any kind of...I don’t know, master-servant kind of way, but just...he’ll do anything for me, and any time I’ve needed him, he was there. Any time I needed something, he got it. Any problem I found myself with, he handled. He’s my hero. I...” Julie waits while Aziraphale collects his next thoughts. “I want to repay him. I want to give him this gift, because I feel like he’s already given me so many.”  
These secret feelings have been nibbling at the back of Aziraphale’s head so far he didn’t even realise there were there until they came out of his mouth.  
But now their out there, he knows them to be true. 

“So I’m hearing you feel indebted to Crowley, is that right?” Julie asks softly.  
“I guess” Aziraphale shrugs, never having thought about it that way before as he stares into his cup of tea, which he holds on his lap. 

There’s a long, thoughtful pause. Julie does nothing. She doesn’t even look at Aziraphale expectantly. She just waits.   
Aziraphale appreciates that.   
“I know Crowley doesn’t see it that way. He must have told be a thousand times I don’t owe him anything, that I’m good enough just as I am, that he loves me, baby or no baby” Aziraphale tells.   
“But?” Julie prompts.  
A good question.

“But...I don’t know” Aziraphale sighs. “I had a very...” what’s the right word? “Strict family. I was always made to feel like I was doing something wrong, even when I followed all their rules and was...” he sighs. “A perfect Angel for them.”  
Julie will never know the irony of that statement.  
“So, you feel like you’re doing something wrong by not getting pregnant?” She guesses.  
“Yes, like I’m failing Crowley. Like I’m letting him down. Like I’m not good enough as a husband. Even though he’s told me that’s not what he thinks, that he could NEVER think that way of me.”   
“But you still feel it.”  
“Yes.”

Another easy, quiet moment. The kind that inspires reflection and allows for thought.  
“I suppose that’s my family’s judgement, still entrained in me” Aziraphale admits. “Never feeling like I shape up.”  
“But Crowley isn’t your family, Aziraphale.”  
“I know, I know he’s not. He couldn’t be more different to them. He’s supportive and loving. He accepts me, flaws and all. He forgives me now, even though I was so selfish with him just two days ago. He’s already moved on. To him, all that matters is that we’re together.”  
“A good attitude to have” Julie remarks with a smile.  
“Yes” Aziraphale agrees with a smile. “He’s the real Angel between the two of us.”  
Julie gives him a warming, glowing smile before becoming serious, “so, where does all this leave you, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale isn’t sure where this all leaves him.   
But he does know one thing for certain. He’s onto something, and he won’t give up until he’s found the crux of his problem and fixed it. Because Crowley deserves it.

Aziraphale will definitely be back to see Julie again tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of both the 30th anniversary of Good Omens and my sister's 22nd birthday (happy birthday sis!) I'm releasing TWO chapters of 'Little Wings' at ONCE! 😀 don't say I don't do anything nice for you! 😉

Chapter 5:  
After a very productive hour spent with Julie, Aziraphale heads back up to their hotel suite. He finds Crowley on their private balcony, in snake form, curled up under a direct sunbeam of light, soaking in the rays and making content hissing noises as he dozes.  
Aziraphale chuckles fondly and leans down, planting a soft kiss upon Crowley’s snake head.  
He hasn’t meant to disturb the snake, but Crowley awakens anyway, lifting his tiny red and black scaled head and yawning.  
“Hello Angel” Crowley always manages to smile prettily, even as a snake with no lips. It’s a truly amazing sight.   
“Hello dear, I’m sorry if I woke you” Aziraphale plants himself at the foot end of the deck chair Crowley is curled up on. “Have you had a good snooze?”  
“Yeah, it’s always great to go back to my basking snake roots” Crowley tells. “And what did you get up to?”

“Ah, well, now that’s interesting” Aziraphale is stroking Crowley’s scales absent-mindedly as he talks, as if this motion is a force of habit. “Turns our they offer talking therapy here too, and so I spent time with a human counsellor.”  
The slits of Crowley’s snake eyes widen outward.  
“I know!” Giggles Aziraphale. “Obviously I had to filter out quite a few details.”  
“Like how you often come home to chitchat to a snake?” Sniggers Crowley the boa constrictor.  
Aziraphale chuckles, “well yes dear!” He says merrily between chuckles. “And I had to alter quite a few details too. We’re both transgender now, just by the way.”  
“Good to know” Crowley chuckles. “So you told this counsellor all about us then?”

“Oh yes” Aziraphale nods, having no shame about sharing any of this with Crowley. He has nothing to hide, not any more. “How we’ve known each other for a very long time, about how you’re my whole world and more.”  
“Oh Angel” the snake gazes.  
“I talked a lot about my...possessiveness over the pregnancy” Aziraphale admits. “I want to figure out what’s got me so rattled about it. If I can do that, maybe I can let it go PROPERLY this time.”  
“You can, I know you can” the snake shimmers all over and becomes Crowley, in nothing but his swimming trunks, who’s now sitting in the centre of the deck chair. “You’re the least selfish person in the whole world Angel, sometimes you just forget that is all.”

Aziraphale gives him a gazing smile. “You truly believe the best of me, don’t you?”  
“I don’t believe it, I know it Angel. It’s normal to forget yourself a little in time of stress. It’s very” Crowley pauses to think of the right word. “Human of you. And that’s what I love about you. Among many other things, of course” grins the beautiful man with the eyes of a serpent and the heart of an Angel. “You’re NOT perfect, like those other stuck up Angels pretend to be. You let yourself experience real emotions, and real emotions often lead to real bad choices! That’s just what it means to be, not just human, but a PERSON.”

Aziraphale sits there, amazed by the purity and love dripping like honey from Crowley’s lovely lips. Before he draws Crowley tightly to his chest and gives him a squeezing hug.  
“Our future child is going to do lucky to have you as their parent” Aziraphale tells the demon, as he runs his soft fingers through Crowley’s flame like hair.  
Aziraphale hears Crowley’s breath catch, “you really think so?”  
“I know so” Aziraphale kisses Crowley’s snake tattoo proudly. 

“Oh I hope so” Crowley sighs longingly, as if this is something he often dreams about. He looks downwards and to the side, as if peering at something Aziraphale can’t see. “I hope I’m good enough.”   
“Of course you will be!” Aziraphale insists, almost forcefully. “If you insist I must believe such wonderful things as you just moments ago said about myself dear, then you simply must believe them about yourself too. Otherwise you’re giant hypocrite, I’m afraid.”  
Crowley leans away from this warm embrace so he can laugh brightly, “true that Angel! How about this; from today, we promise to be as kind to ourselves as we are to each other. It’s only fair.”  
“Deal!” Aziraphale doesn’t hesitate, ending with a content giggle.

Aziraphale pulls up the deck chair beside Crowley and lies beside him as Crowley kicks back. Crowley smiles happily, takes his Angels hand, and lies back in his chair, popping his shades back on so he can peer up into the clear blue sky.

Crowley honestly couldn’t have planned this better!  
He was hoping that this spa weekend would give Aziraphale the time he needed to clear his mind, to feel better about this whole pregnancy thing, and THEN Crowley would tell him the good news.  
Cause here’s how Crowley figures it; telling Aziraphale now will only upset him, and stick him right back to square one. He’ll suddenly have to deal with the fact that his current fear of Crowley being the pregnant one has come to life, and this will do no favours for the Angel’s anxieties.

Oh Crowley knows he’d get over it. If Crowley made his announcement right here right now, Aziraphale would be hurt, confused, jealous and possessive. His reaction would not be great. He’d probably say something stupid, because that’s just where Aziraphale’s head is right now.  
But he’d get over it. A few hours, or maybe just by Sunday, Aziraphale WOULD get over himself and decree this as brilliant news. Crowley knows this.

But the thing is - he doesn’t want to put his Angel, himself, or his baby through all that.  
His baby felt stressed just during their bandstand talk, and that was pretty calm all things considered. Crowley knows his announcement would not go down HALF as well. He doesn’t want to stress his baby by having to hear that.  
Plus, even though he knows Aziraphale would get over himself, he doesn’t fancy having to sit and wait and stress while Aziraphale freaks out in the meantime. Nor does he want his Angel suffering through that freak out and the following guilt he WILL feel for the less then good reaction he WOULD have had to Crowley’s announcement.

So Crowley’s plan, developed after their bandstand chat, was a simple one. Allow Aziraphale to relax and clear his head this weekend. He knew Aziraphale would come to his senses at the end of this relaxing weekend, but he never counted on the Angel actually seeking therapy!  
But hey, it seems to be helping! And it’s speeding the healing process right up, so Crowley has no complaints.

So, as was his original plan, Crowley is going to bide his time. He kicks back in the sunshine now, hand in hand with his Angel, and watches his worries drift away.   
By Monday, everything will be better, he just knows it.  
“Wine?” Aziraphale suddenly offers now, smiling.  
Again, Crowley panics for a microsecond, then has an idea. “Sure” he shrugs, like its no big deal.

Bottle grabbed and wine poured into two glasses, Crowley does a reverse water-to-wine trick by taking all the actual alcohol content out of his drink. It looks and tastes the same, but there’s not a drop of alcohol in it. So Aziraphale suspects nothing whilst Crowley downs glass after glass of ‘wine’ at his side in the sunshine.  
Aziraphale is getting pleasantly buzzed five glasses in, and Crowley plays along, beginning their usual drunk talk.  
“I still can’t believe you thought dolphins were fish” Crowley grins.  
“Aren’t they?” Aziraphale frowns, his eyes big with the buzz of alcohol. He looks like a drunk, adorable owl.  
Crowley just chuckles at him.

Crowley sighs contently and relaxes in the sun, he really enjoying the spa to be honest, and, as he gazes at his husband, the beat of his baby’s presence is ever comforting. Crowley’s grown to actually quite like the feeling! His baby seems to enjoy basking in the sun as much as he does, but his new little life feels ESPECIALLY happy around Aziraphale. Ever time the Angel speaks, the life inside of Crowley seems to glow happily, like the life already knows that’s his-her-whichever’s daddy’s voice.  
“You look illegally stunning you know” Aziraphale slurs, now on his seventh glass of wine.  
The life inside of Crowley flutters happily, along with Crowley’s heart. He laughs contently, “you too Angel” he smiles.  
More happy then he’s been in ages.

** ** **

The next day at the same time Aziraphale returns to Julie’s office while Crowley goes paddling in one of the infinity pools. Blessed Crowley, he’s respecting Aziraphale’s choice to come here completely, and didn’t even ask to walk the Angel there, cause he knows enough about therapy to know it’s a private matter. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what we discussed last time” Aziraphale tells Julie, a warm cup of tea in hand. “And I think these feelings really are like... residue from my family. Their not about Crowley or getting pregnant at all. This is about me not feeling like I’m good enough as I am. Like I need to be DOING something cause just being myself doesn’t cut it.”  
“I think you may be right” Julie says calmly. Everything Julie does is calm. She sits calmly, talks calmly, sips her tea calmly. She’s overall just a very calm lady. That helps a lot.  
“So I’ve decided to change that, immediately” Aziraphale nods strongly. “I want to let go of this silly desire to get pregnant.”

“That’s good, setting goals is always very healthy, and I’ll do my best to help you reach them” Julie says warmly. “Now, would you like to tell me more about why you have self esteem issues? That way we can get rid of them.”  
So Aziraphale talks. He talks about Gabriel, who, in his filtered story, becomes his older brother, who disapproved of everything Aziraphale did with his life, from his who he was, to his choice in friend-partners, being Crowley.   
“He would always threaten me” Aziraphale tells. “That Mother would hate me if she knew what I was doing. Some part of me knew I was never doing anything wrong, but...his threats made me think I was. And then I’d feel ever so guilty.”  
“So he blackmailed you with your mothers love?” Julie asks.  
“Not just her love. I would have given up her love if it meant being with Crowley. It was everything. Gabriel and I worked for her business, so it would mean losing my job. Everyone I worshipped my mother as if she were...well, God! She even gave me my home. I’d I lost her, I’d have lost everything.”

“That’s very scary” Julie says gently.   
“Yes” Aziraphale droops. “But even all that wasn’t the worst bit. I still believe I would have given it all up, in fact I know I would have! But...” he swallows, those old fears of his rising. “He warmed me about being with Crowley. Gabriel had many friends, and many connections. He said he could have Crowley seriously hurt if not killed if I didn’t listen to him, and it wasn’t just ideal threats! He had the leverage necessary to get it done, and he made sure I knew that.”

Julie takes this in for a moment before asking, “did you ever take your concerns to the police?”  
Ah. Yes. That’s what a human would do, Aziraphale supposed.  
“My mother was very high up in power. I can’t say what she does exactly, but she’s have silenced the police easily” Aziraphale comes up with this lie surprisingly easily. “Or, at least so I believed at the time.”  
“I see” Julie says seriously. “Are you and Crowley safe now?”  
“Oh yes, Gabriel ended up committing a very serious crime. He’s in jail for the rest of his life now, and Mother has cut all ties with him. I learnt later that nothing Gabriel ever said about our mother was true. She would have never done any of the things he said she would, but he drilled those messages into me so strongly I was afraid to ever talk to her directly before then.” 

“So you realised that none of your fears were real” Julie smiles gently.  
“Yeah, Gabriel was a liar” Aziraphale tells firmly. “I’m glad he’s gone.”  
“He’s still here, Aziraphale.”  
Aziraphale looks at her, baffled.  
“You carry him with you. His voice, his disapproval, his belief that you’re not enough. He’s with you all the time in that way. And he’s still just as much stopping you being happy with Crowley and yourself now as he was then” Julie tells.

Aziraphale feels like he’s been hit with a truck.  
“Good Heavens, you’re right” Aziraphale gasps. “Gabriel is still here!”  
“It’s time to let him go, Aziraphale” Julie tells gently.  
“Long past time!” Aziraphale immediately agrees.

They spend the rest of the session making and destroying Gabriel. Aziraphale draws him and then tears up the paper. Draws him then scribbles over him. Makes a tiny paper doll of him and carefully lights it on fire in Julie’s metal bin, watching Gabriel’s paper self burn as much as the real Gabriel is currently burning in Hell.  
“I feel much better!” Aziraphale cheers.  
“Good!” Cheers Julie. “But I want to try one last thing with you.”  
“What’s that?”  
Julie rises from her chair, which sits directly opposite Aziraphale’s.

“I want you to pretend Gabriel is sitting here” she gestures to the empty chair. “Tell him whatever you need to. I’ll wait outside where I won’t be able to hear, so yell if you need to.”  
Aziraphale never played pretend or talked to people who weren’t there, he didn’t have a childhood in which to have imaginary friends, but he suddenly loves this idea!

Julie leaves, clicking the door firmly shut behind her.  
Aziraphale stares at the now empty chair.  
He conjures Gabriel in his mind. Sat there in his sky blue suit, that smug, slimy look on his face.  
“Fuck you Gabriel” the words rip right out of Aziraphale’s lips. “You made me believe I was worthless, that I was a bad Angel, but YOU were the bad Angel all along. And now! You’re messages are still effecting me, and their hurting Crowley and I and I can’t have that. So, I banish you! Out of my head! The next time you even TRY to tell me something negative, I’ll be telling you to fuck right off! So...fuck off Gabriel!”

Aziraphale makes the conjured image vanish, and imagines that Gabriel has far, far away. In another universe, perhaps. 

Aziraphale is left panting, feeling like he’s released six thousand years of pent up rage in two counselling sessions!  
Now, he won’t let himself forget what he’s learnt.  
He’ll NEVER let Gabriel in again.

Aziraphale swings out of the office. Julie, waiting outside as she promised, looks surprised to see him.  
“I’ve told Gabriel he isn’t welcome in my head any more” Aziraphale announces, not a quiver of doubt in his voice.  
“Wonderful!” Julie cheers. “You look much better now. Lighter.”  
“I feel it” Aziraphale glows. “And you know what else? Now that Gabriel’s gone, I find that I’ve had another realisation just now.”  
“What’s that dear?”

“As I said to you, I’d have given up my whole world for Crowley.” Aziraphale states. “By comparison, a pregnancy is but a tiny sacrifice. So long as we EVENTUALLY get a child here, it doesn’t matter who carries it.”  
Julie actually whoops!

As Aziraphale laughs.  
Feeling like he’s finally been freed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of both the 30th anniversary of Good Omens and my sister's 22nd birthday (happy birthday sis!) I'm releasing TWO chapters of 'Little Wings' at ONCE! 😀 don't say I don't do anything nice for you! 😉

Chapter 6:  
Aziraphale goes skipping outside to the pool. There’s Crowley, his shades in place in nothing but his swimming trunks. He’s lay on his back on an inflatable pool lounger, which is turning in lazy circles in the centre of the pool. He has one arm crossed behind his head and is either dozing or hasn’t noticed his Angel, because he just keeps lying there silently as Aziraphale arrives on the edge of the pool.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale calla brightly.   
“Nkg!” Crowley startles so badly he rolls right off the lounger and lands with a SPLASSH into the pool.   
Aziraphale cracks up laughing!  
Poor Crowley isn’t laughing! He gets severely dunked, pushed fully under water, so he has to come up and cough the water out of his lungs. His baby feels startled right along with him, and the water Crowley is coughing up concerns him. He doesn’t want his baby hurt, but, other then the alarm, his baby feels fine. Crowley makes double sure in a silent moment of checking before he looks grumpily to Aziraphale.  
“Angel!” Crowley grips to the edge of the lounger, dripping wet and looking like a drown rat with his red hair stuck to his scalp. Where a second ago he was dry and tanning happily in the sun, he’s now soaked to the bone and coughing up water. “You damn near discorporated me!” He’s lost his shades. Their currently sinking to the bottom of the pool. “AND you made me drop my shades! Disgraceful.”  
Aziraphale laughs merrily, “I think you’ll find discorporation is a bit of an exaggeration my dramatic dear.”  
“Dramatic is my middle name!” Crowley claims proudly, folding his arms across the floating lounger and kicking his feet nearly to stay afloat. “So how was therapy?”

“Brilliant” Aziraphale glows. “I know I only had two sessions, but it seems that’s all I needed!”  
“If it helps it helps” grins Crowley, his eyes shining like he was expecting this.  
“And it really did help” Aziraphale says, his tone fading from excited to calm. “I figured out, it wasn’t a pregnancy problem. It was a self esteem problem. I felt like I wasn’t good enough because we hadn’t had any luck yet.”  
Crowley opens his mouth to respond.  
“I know! I know, you told me. My worth isn’t based on getting pregnant, and I heard you, I did, but... I just didn’t FEEL it, you know?”   
“Yeah, I’m that way about compliments, I hear you saying them, and I believe YOU believe them, but...I don’t believe them myself.”  
“That was it! Exactly” Aziraphale is relieved Crowley understands.  
Crowley gives him a soft, understanding smile.

Crowley vanishes for a spilt second before reappearing directly beside Aziraphale, still dripping wet.  
Aziraphale chuckles fondly and miracles up a body towel, wrapping Crowley in it before the two go and sit down at one of the little pool side tables. 

“Turns out it was all Gabriel’s fault” Aziraphale tells as Crowley dries himself, rubbing at his red hair.  
Crowley chuckles, “I think you can blame just about everything on that man.”  
“Too true!” Giggles Aziraphale. “But I realised I was still carrying him with me. Still feeling like I wasn’t good enough because that’s what he told me.”  
“I hear that” Crowley nods softly, his golden eyes casting down as the towel in his hands drops. “I often feel like...how lovable can I be, if the one person who is supposed to love and accept EVERYONE didn’t want me? If I wasn’t...” he sighs. “Good enough for Her.” 

Aziraphale reaches across the small table that sits between them and takes his hand, “oh Crowley” he coos softly. “God made a mistaken casting you out. She was still sensitive about what happened with Lucifer, but you NEVER deserved to Fall, and God says as much Herself. She admits that She was wrong to cast you out.”  
Crowley is staring at his Angel, side eyes with wonder, “She does?”  
“Yes” Aziraphale smiles. “She wants to tell you so personally, but She’s worried you don’t want to hear from Her.”  
“Well I do!” Crowley decrees. A beat. “Hang on, how long have you known about all this?”  
“Since the peace was decreed I suppose.”  
“W-“ Crowley struggles. “Ngk. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! It’s been two YEARS since then!”  
“I don’t like bringing it up!” Aziraphale says firmly, before Crowley can get himself too het up. “Every time I mention Heaven or your time as an Angel you don’t want to hear it. I was waiting until you were ready to talk about it, like right now.” 

Crowley deflates, “I guess” he sighs, before smiling softly at his Angel, “We both still suck at communicating.”  
Aziraphale smirks, “would we be us otherwise?”  
Crowley chuckles and squeezes his Angel’s hand, “nope” he grins. “We should both try to do better at it from now on though.”  
“Yes” Aziraphale agrees. “I promise to always tell you the truth from now on Crowley, and to always tell you what’s on my mind, to share my problems WITH you, even if their about you, because it’s simply better to talk these things out, otherwise they just bubble into a really big problem.”   
Crowley is smiling back, “I promise too Angel.”

They squeeze hands happily across the table.

“Anyway, my original point was that I don’t think it was ever about getting pregnant, it was about being good enough, but I already am” Aziraphale chirps. “And you are too Crowley.”  
“Ehh” Crowley looks unsure.  
“You ARE, or else you’re a hypocrite!” Giggles Aziraphale.  
“Fineeee” Crowley gives in, before smiling beautifully at his Angel. “I’m good enough.”  
“Just as you are.”  
“Just as I am” Crowley repeats. He breathes out a sigh of relief. “That feels good actually!”  
“It really works, eh?” Aziraphale grins.

The two share a moment of pure gazing.

“All that to say; you were right all along Crowley. It doesn’t matter who carries our baby, so long as we eventually have one! So, since it’s obviously not taking to me for some reason, you can have the baby Crowley, if you want to.”  
With no shades - their still at the bottom of the pool - to hide behind, how much the gold of Crowley’s eyes spreads is unmistakeable. 

Crowley’s heart is beating with excitement. This is it! His plan worked perfectly. But he doesn’t want to get his hopes too high. Not yet. He still has questions.  
“Are you sure?” He asks softly. “Cause ya know...you kinda said that two weeks ago too.”  
“I know I did” Aziraphale admits shamefully. “But this time I MEAN it Crowley. I promise. It’s just as you said; it really doesn’t matter so much.”  
Crowley scans his Angel with suspicious flicks of his golden eyes, examining him for lies or cracks or unsureities. He peers deeply into the Angel’s pour, holy soul, searching for the lie.  
“I promise” Aziraphale vows.

And this time, he does.

Crowley begins to smile. It starts out small, and then grows until he’s beaming.  
“That’s my Angel” he decreed, lovingly. “I knew you’d find your way back to yourself.”  
It’s true, he did!  
Aziraphale twinkles.

This is truly wonderful news! Crowley feels his baby give a happy wiggle. ‘I’ll be telling your daddy about you soon’ Crowley promises silently in his mind. ‘But first, a little test…’  
“Now” Crowley says out loud, now dried out from the warm sun and the towel combined, rises out of his chair like a snake about to strike and struts, all hips like the worlds gayest deer, and plonks himself in Aziraphale’s lap.   
“Why don’t” Crowley leans in so his hot breath is on Aziraphale’s neck. “You prove it to me. I’ve still got the womanly pluming in place you know.”  
His hair shiny from the water, his snake eyes bright with lust, his fantastic body a shade darker from the sun, Crowley may as well be a walking sex symbol in those tiny swimming shorts.  
Aziraphale’s breath is already ragged as he tries to keep himself calm. “Um, yes, quite so, can do.” He knows he’s bright red.

Crowley leans in and slips his forked snakes tongue down Aziraphale’s neck.  
“Oh!” Aziraphale gasps in pleasure, his trousers already bursting.  
“You are so easily stimulated” Crowley chuckles.  
“Like you’re not!” Aziraphale fusses, before he clicks his fingers. Suddenly their in their hotel suite, with Aziraphale sat on the bed. “Now do stop tempting me and deliver my dear boy.”

Crowley chuckles, and unzips Aziraphale’s fly with his teeth.  
“My pleasure” he nods, sexily. 

** ** **

They spend the day having sex. The staff of the spa all miraculously develop an uncontrollable urge to go for a long walk together, so the place is left totally empty.

Crowley and Aziraphale take FULL advantage.  
They have sex in their suite, and then the shower. Then downstairs in the sauna as it steams. Then they swap massages and have sex whilst rubbing message oil into each other. 

The whole time, Aziraphale is tingling with excitement! “I just know we’ll succeed this time” he says out loud to Crowley as their entangled on a deck chair.  
“Oh yeah?” Crowley chuckles.  
“Yes. I think I wasn’t getting pregnant because I was too consumed by it. So busy worrying about it that it didn’t actually WORK. Baby’s shouldn’t be made out of worry, they should be made out of love.”  
“Aww, Angel” Crowley gazes at hum.  
“Which is why I just know that you’ll get pregnant no problem, Crowley. Because I’ve never sensed a stronger love - Then the one that pours out of you.”   
Crowley smiles up at him, and kisses him softly, “I think you’re right Angel. I think success is all but guaranteed this time.”


	7. Chapter 7: The announcement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: The moment we’re all been waiting for! Including me :D

Chapter 7: The announcement!

On Monday morning the two love-birds pack up and leave the spa happily behind. Aziraphale makes sure to personally thank Julie before he goes, and, on top of making sure she’s been paid her fee, gets her a bunch of flowers to brighten up her office, which Julie is ever so grateful for! 

Crowley drives them home, only going slightly above the speed limit.  
“You should really wear your seat belt dear” Aziraphale says as they wind down the mountain paths. “You could be pregnant and not realise it yet after all!”  
Crowley laughs out loud, “you never know I suppose” he gleams from behind his shades, recused from the pool. He clicks his fingers and his seat belt rises and fastens itself around him, clipping itself neatly into the buckle.  
“Thank you my dear!” Aziraphale chirps. 

Crowley smiles prettily at his Angel. Wait till he tells him!  
Crowley has half the mind to pretend that their baby was conceived during this weekend, and just never tell Aziraphale he knew any sooner then that, but...he doesn’t want to lie to Aziraphale, even if it’s a harmless lie.   
He feels fine, in case anybody’s wondering. The beating presence of his baby has never let up. Crowley’s grown almost used to it over the past five days. It’s like having a second heart beat. Which, Crowley supposes, he does now!

He got a little worried during his pool dunking, but his baby didn’t seem to notice as Crowley coughed up water. Which was good news!  
Crowley also got clever with his drinking. Any time Aziraphale would offer, Crowley would discreetly rob only his glass of all its alcohol nature. It looked and tasted the same, but was completely alcohol free, so Crowley could happily drink away at Aziraphale’s side without the Angel noticing a thing.  
He praised himself for being so crafty. Perhaps he’s not so bad at this demon business after all!

All the same, he’s going to tell Aziraphale the truth.  
And he’s going to make it a PROPER announcement.

** ** ** 

As they pull up to the bookshop, Aziraphale is chirping happily on about therapy.  
“It really was quite amazing!” He tells Crowley as the two unload the car side by side. “I’m beginning to wonder if it’s a profession I might like to partake in.”  
“Well you certainly have plenty of life experience to offer” Crowley chuckles. “Go did it. Maybe we can even miracle up a counsellor office into the bookshop.”  
“Wouldn’t that be lovely!” Aziraphale sings.

It’s certainly lovely to see Aziraphale so happy! He’s lighter, brighter. Clearly, this long weekend away really did him some good, and Crowley loves to see it!

They unpack together before Aziraphale resettles into his bookshop. Walking around and stroking books as if greeting them whilst Crowley goes up to his plant room.  
He miracled his plant mister to make rounds on its own like he was gone. At a certain time, the mister would float into the air and spray every plant once a day, then float back down the table, miracling itself with a refill. If any human had seen this in action, they would have fainted.

Now though, Crowley’s back! He picks up his mister.  
“Guess who’s home!” He grins maliciously.  
His plants quiver.  
“Yeah that’s right!” Crowley cackles. “Let’s see who’s not shaping up today.”

Crowley is about half way around the room when Aziraphale comes into the doorway, “having fun dear?”  
“Always” grins Crowley, checking for leaf spots and other imperfections.  
“You know, I was going to suggest you might like to try counselling to talk about your own issues with Mother. But I suppose you have your plants for that.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Crowley scowls. Just then he spots a plant that has a few leaves that are going brown on the very tips. “Are those brown bits?” He demands. His plants shiver. “Is it?!” He demands. “You know how I feel about brown bits! They are simply NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” He yells. He picks up the offending plant. “I’m afraid you’ve disappointed me” he tells it. “You simply weren’t perfect enough. Now, I’m afraid you’ll have go to Hell.”

Crowley swings out of the room whilst Aziraphale watches the whole show with amusement.  
Crowley turns on his garage disposal, which makes terrifying loud shredding sounds whilst Crowley walks the offending plant into the bedroom.  
Aziraphale follows.  
“Welcome to Hell” Crowley dumps the plant out of its current pot and gives it a new one. He sticks it on a shelf beside all the other ‘imperfect’ plants. The shelf is labelled ‘Hell’.  
“For those who aren’t perfect enough” Crowley’s tells the plant, before miracling up a tinie tiny duplicate of his own shades. He sits them in the plants pot, and then says gently to it, “it’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

Before he turns off the garage disposal and struts back into the main plant room and holds up the now empty old pot.  
“This is what happens to those who disobey!” He warns them.  
Aziraphale giggles.  
“What are you laughing at Angel?” Crowley asks as he sticks the empty pot down in the middle of the room, where all his other plants can see it.  
“Oh nothing” Aziraphale says innocently. “I’m just feeling silly that I could EVER suggest you use your plants as a metaphor for Heaven, or that you use them as a way of expressing your own feelings about being Fallen.”   
“As if I would” Crowley says, with shifty eyes.   
** ** **

Later that same day, after yelling at his plants, Crowley creeps away.  
His upcoming pregnancy announcement isn’t the only thing on his mind. He also can’t stop thinking about what Aziraphale said about God wanting to apologise to him.  
So, he ensures his Angel is absorbed in a book down in his bookshop before locking himself in his office and leaning on his throne.

“Um, hello” he peers up at the ceiling hopefully, throwing his shades on the table. “Aziraphale said you wanted to talk to me, but were scared I wouldn’t want to hear it, but..um, I do, God.”  
In an amazing beam of light that falls like a rounded spotlight on his smooth black fall, and, down from it, ascends God - in Her human form!  
Crowley has never seen the Mother in human form before. She’s a vision, with platinum hair so blonde it looks white. She wears it in a long, Greek Goddess plait down Her left shoulder. Contrasting Crowley’s pale skin, God had given Herself chocolate brown skin and lovely blue eyes. She wore a similar Greek white flowing robe gown, similar to what Aziraphale wore in the Garden. She stands slightly taller then her shorter then the demon, in bare feet.

“Hello Crowley” God says gently, giving a nervous smile.  
Crowley is too stunned to move.  
“I know this must be overwhelming for you dear, so I’ll keep this brief” God tells. “I want to apologise profusely to you. I realise it far too little, too late, but I hope you’ll accept it anyway. You do not need to forgive me.”  
Crowley gives one of his rare blinks, “me forgive you? I’m the Unforgiven one.”  
“No Crowley, I was wrong. Just as I was wrong to cast Samuel aka Satan out, I was wrong to cast you out. You don’t need to Forgiven because you didn’t do anything wrong, but if that’s what you need me to say then; I’m sorry, I Forgive you, and you ARE good enough. If anything, you were too good for me. You bruised my ego with your questions, but that’s on me and my flaws, not yours. I was a bad Mother to you, and I’m so terribly, terribly sorry.”

Crowley feels a tidal wave of emotion. He feels himself race through the five stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, depression. He feels confused, he feels hurt, he feels relieved. His mind is racing, his heart is banging, and his stomach is twisting.  
He’s waited six thousand years to hear something like that whilst constantly trying to force himself to accept it was never going to happen.  
“You’ve…” Crowley feels brave enough to speak, and yet chooses his words carefully. “You’ve been like a toxic, human parent. You made me feel rejected and like I wasn’t good enough in one swift movement. I’ve spent the last six thousand years feeling unworthy because of you.”  
“And I offer no excuses. I was wrong, and I’ll do whatever it takes to help you heal the wounds I created, because I take responsibility for every SECOND you spent feeling like that Crowley.” 

As Crowley process’ this, he feels the life inside of him tense, twisting uncomfortably with the stress of this conversation.  
“I’m sorry, can you excuse me just a minute?” Crowley asks. When God nods, Crowley pushes through the door between plant room and his office before he leans on one of the walls, out of eye shot.  
Hiding himself, Crowley strokes a gentle thumb across his flat tummy. “Its okay” he whispers softly to his tummy “Don’t be scared. Your…mommy, daddy? Whichever. Is a little stressed right now, but every thing’s going to be okay.”  
His baby gives an unsure little wiggle.  
“Hey, its okay, I promise, I’ve got this, okay? I won’t let anything happen to us” Crowley hugs both arms protectively around his belly. “You just relax, your daddy’s got you.”  
Finally, his baby settles. Crowley smiles proudly, “what would advice would I give you in this situation eh?” 

Feeling reinvigorated and inspired, Crowley marches back into his office.  
“I accept your apology” he decrees. “Mother.”   
Mother smiles and opens Her arms. Crowley crosses his office and accepts Her hug.  
“I love you Crowley, and I’ll make sure you feel it from now on” God promises.  
“I love you too Mother, and I’ll be sure to chat to you often from now on” Crowley smiles.  
Because now, its finally time to forgive. Not for Mother’s sake, but for Crowley’s. He’s been hurting for so long, and now its time to heal.

** ** ***

After that, Crowley feels like a missing piece of himself has been found. He has a new found warm glow of Godly love in his chest. It’s that warm, happy feeling of being loved from above that’s hard to describe. Its just this undeniable, filling glow of love.  
Crowley, of course, reports everything to Aziraphale, who is thrilled for him!   
“Oh Crowley! I’m so glad! God’s love is a lovely feeling, isn’t it?” Aziraphale twinkles, who glows with the stuff.  
“It is quite nice” Crowley is shy to admit!   
“I’m so glad you have it back Crowley, as well as mine of course. I still love you more” Aziraphale assures.  
Crowley laughs, “I know Angel, and I love YOU more. Defiantly.” 

Crowley lets Monday pass, and then, when Tuesday dawns, he decides its time to make his big announcement!  
So he begins VERY nosily clattering about the apartment.  
“Good Heavens dear, what are you doing?” Aziraphale says, shuffling into Crowley’s office. It’s so early that Aziraphale is still in his bed clothes. Just like everything else Aziraphale wears, his bed clothes are literally Victorian. He wears a night gown. A GOWN!  
“I can’t find my shades” Crowley says, making a show of checking under his office chair, which is more thrown then chair to be honest.  
“So miracle yourself a new pair. Don’t you have like twenty spares in the Bentley anyway?” Aziraphale says.  
“Spoken like a man who doesn’t have a favourite pair of shades” Crowley tuts, doing his best I’m-Sad pouty face.

Aziraphale sighs and snaps his fingers. He’s suddenly all dressed, cleaned and pressed.  
“Where did you see them last then?” Aziraphale smiles, willing to help despite the illogical of the search.  
Just as Crowley knew he would!   
“Maybe the kitchen?” Crowley shrugs like he isn’t sure. “I was watering the cactus’ in there earlier, but also maybe downstairs?”  
“You look downstairs, I’ll check the kitchen” Aziraphale offers, because of course the food-loving Angel chooses to search the kitchen.  
Just as Crowley knew he would! 

“Good plan” Crowley nods and heads for the stairs as Aziraphale heads for the kitchen.  
Crowley is grinning like the Cheshire Cat! 

In the kitchen, there’s three small cactus’ on the windowsill that look freshly watered, their soil still wet. Aziraphale checks all around the cactus’ and on the floor beneath them, but no sign. So Aziraphale goes snooping around the rest of the kitchen, and spots the shimmer of light against glass.

Ah! There they are, poking out from under the oven, which is close to the window, so the sun glasses must have skidded across the floor and landed under the oven.  
“Crowley!” Aziraphale yells, bending down to pick up the shades. “Their in the kitchen!”  
Aziraphale’s eye catches something odd through the glass door of the oven.

Aziraphale opens the door to see there’s a bread bun, just sat in the oven.  
“Hello” Crowley strolls into the kitchen.  
“Crowley” Aziraphale baffles, holding you the hum. “Why is there a bun in the oven?”  
Crowley grins all over.  
“I dunno Angel” he says innocently, all aglow. “WHY is there?”

For a second, Aziraphale can’t process this.  
Then, he squeals so loudly with joy it sounds like a scream as he leaps to his feet!

“Really?!” Aziraphale squeals, so hyper he’s bouncing on his the heels of his feet.  
Crowley laughs, “really really. Congratulations” he beams even wider at Aziraphale, “daddy.” 

Aziraphale squeals again! He picks Crowley right up and spins him excitedly around.  
“Hey!” Laughs Crowley, as he gets smushed to the Angel’s cosy chest.  
“Oh Crowley! Thank you thank you thank you!” Aziraphale is kissing his demon all over, “thank you! Oh, thank you for this gift.”  
Crowley chuckles softly and plants his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Not like I did it on my own. I personally think it was a team effort.”

Aziraphale chuckles softly and cuddles his demon close, putting him gently down on his feet. “I’m so happy Crowley” there are tears of bliss in Aziraphale’s sky grey eyes. “This is your best demonic miracle yet.”  
Crowley flushes, “daww, thanks Angel!” He kisses Aziraphale’s tears away. “We’re gonna be parents!”

“Isn’t it amazing?” Aziraphale glows. “Oh Crowley, I’m so happy!” Aziraphale bubbles, wrapping Crowley in a fresh hug. He knows he just said that, but he can’t help saying it again!   
“I’m happy you’re happy!” Crowley twinkles.  
“I promise I’m going to be a great father” Aziraphale gives Crowley a squeeze. “I’m going to pamper you day and night, you’ll see.”  
“I know you will” Crowley cosies into his Angel.   
Aziraphale kisses Crowley’s snake tattoo contently. 

“We need to celebrate! How about a Ritz style lunch on the moon?” Aziraphale offers.  
“Sounds fantastic Angel” Crowley smiles. “Now, how about breakfast? I can make pancakes!” Crowley offers brightly, heading for the oven.   
Crowley has handled all the cooking since the day they moved into together. It’s just how it is. Aziraphale can’t cook for toffee.

But…Aziraphale can’t let Crowley cook now! He’s the one who’s got brilliant news, after all.  
“No no, let me” Aziraphale insists. “I want to make YOU breakfast for a change, as my first of many thank you for getting pregnant!” he chirps happily.  
Crowley chuckles fondly, eyebrows high, “Angel, I don’t eat and you can’t cook.”  
“Well just eat this once then, I want to treat you!” Aziraphale states, “Besides, I’m sure cooking can’t be that difficult.”  
With an amused look on his face, Crowley plonks himself on one of the breakfast bar stools. “Go on then” he almost challenges with a flippant wave.

Aziraphale has seen Crowley cooking, and he’s an Angel for petes sake, how hard can pancakes be?  
He whips a cookbook out of thin air and begins trying to follow a simple pancake recipe.   
During which the bag of flour explodes upon opening.  
“My clothes!” Aziraphale whines.  
Crowley is resting his chin on his palm, leant on his elbow, grinning smugly.  
“Oh shush you!” Aziraphale tuts.  
“I didn’t say anything!” Crowley objects, throwing both his hands up and leaning back in surrender.  
“You were thinking it! LOUDLY!” Aziraphale pouts.  
Crowley laughs at him again.

After miracling his clothes clean, Aziraphale settles for miracling up two plates of golden pancakes. He creates a cup of tea for himself and a glass of milk for Crowley.  
“Nice and healthy, for the baby” Aziraphale tweets as he sits down beside Crowley.  
“Don’t start that shit, you won’t get my eating greens, or eating anything AT ALL after this!” Crowley states firmly, picking up his fork.  
Aziraphale chuckles warmly, “yes dear.”

Miracled food doesn’t taste nearly as good as the real thing, but not too bad all things considered. Crowley makes the effort and manages a mouthful or two whilst Aziraphale cleans his plate, as usual!  
“This is nice, having a meal together actually together” Crowley smiles dreamily despite his protests from moments ago.   
“I’m glad you like it dear” Aziraphale smiles. “I know food isn’t a favourite of yours, but we can get you fun foods, if you like. You can have a bowl of ice cream while I have my crepes or maybe we can try you on a bit of cake! That way we can eat together, but you don’t have to suffer through the normal, boring foods if you don’t want.”  
“Might be nice I ‘uppose” Crowley smiles. “Although” he puts his fork down and returns to his base position, gazing at his Angel. “I’m content to just do this the whole time too.”  
Aziraphale twinkles under his gaze, “well, we can do a bit of both as and when the mood takes us, I suppose.”

Aziraphale finishes the last morsel of his pancakes, then chews through Crowley’s so that they won’t go to waste. All the while, Crowley just gazed at him.   
“Nice treat?” Aziraphale asks, hopefully.  
“Lovely, best breakfast ever” Crowley smiles.  
“I’m glad you’ve had a good breakfast dear” Aziraphale tells warmly. “You know, your wish is my command during this pregnancy, right? Anything you need, I’m right here.”  
Crowley looks touched for a moment, then he suddenly breaks out laughing!

“What?” Aziraphale grins. He can’t help laughing along, Crowley’s joy is contagious!  
“I find it funny that you’ve had me whipped for the last six thousand years. I mean, six THOUSAND years you’ve had ME whipped, and now, I’ve got you whipped. If I knew it was as simple as getting pregnant, I’d have done it eras ago!”   
Aziraphale lifts his chin and gives a dignified, “I am not whipped!”  
“Are ya not?” Crowley is smirking, teasing dancing in his eyes. “Can I have your plate of crepes later?”   
“Of course you can dear” Aziraphale says without pause.

Oh.  
Oh no.

Crowley bursts into fresh laughter and Aziraphale flops, throwing his head into his hands.  
“Oh good Lord I am whipped” he mumbles in disgrace.  
Crowley is still laughing as he pats Aziraphale supportively on the back, “that’s okay Angel. I was whipped for six thousand years. Really, it’s only fair that it should be your shift now.”  
Aziraphale groans hopelessly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Later that same day, the phone rings briskly until it connects. The screen fills with Canio’s face. He’s dark skinned with black hair and the red eyes of a demon. On his hip sits an equally red eyed, black haired five year old girl. “Hello from Hell” Canio greets.   
“Hello Canio” grins Crowley. “Is that Ouphin? She’s so big!”  
“Well the last time you saw her was the day she was born, so yeah, she’s grown since then. Say hi Ouphin.” Canio encourages.  
“Hi” Ouphin says sweetly, before wiggling to get down. Canio puts her down and off Ouphin goes.

Canio chuckles, “yeah, she’s a cutie” he smiles. “So how can I help?” He addresses Crowley.  
“I bring good news!” Crowley flutters. “I’m pregnant!”  
“Woo-hoo!” Canio cheers. “Congrats! You’re gonna love it. I know I did.”

“I get the feeling I will too” Crowley glows.  
“I bet that Angel of yours is thrilled” Canio states.  
“He really is” Crowley smiles proudly. “He’s taking me for lunch on the moon to celebrate!”  
Canio’s red eyes widen, “I wish my husband had done that! He didn’t take me anywhere.” He turns his head off screen, “ZORRIO! YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE ME TO THE MOON?!”  
Zirrio can be heard laughing in the background, “MAYBE YOU DIDN’T DESERVE IT!!”  
“BASTARD!” Canio yells back.  
Crowley laughs out load!

“Well maybe I should have married an Angel!!” Canio yells.   
“You wish you were good enough for an Angel!!” Zorrio yells back.  
Canio looks back to the camera, “I swear we do love each other.”  
“I believe it” chuckles Crowley.   
“Sorry dear?” Aziraphale says, wondering into Crowley’s office.  
“Not you Angel” Crowley smiles, turning his phone so Aziraphale can see. “Aziraphale, meet Canio, one of the few demons to ever have kids, and I mean he had them PERSONALLY!”  
“Oh hello!” Aziraphale greets brightly, waving.  
“Hi” Canio looks stunned, giving a blink. “I’m sorry, I’m having a hard time adjusting here. This is the first time an Angel has ever talked to me!”  
“Feels weird, doesn’t it?” Crowley smiles. “I remember that’s just how I felt on the Wall.”

Aziraphale shakes his head, “I still find it hard to believe my people can be as prejudice as all that.”  
“Ain’t that what Heaven’s all about? Judgement? Be perfect, lest you Fall into the Burning Pit?” Canio asks, cocking a single eyebrow.  
“Canio!” Crowley hisses as Aziraphale’s eyes narrow sadly. “Don’t talk that way in front of my Angel.”  
“Yeah, yeah, Angels be sensitive to the truth, I know” Canio rolls his eyes.

“Well” Aziraphale straightens up and smooths out his bow tie, composing himself. “I suppose you’re our new pregnancy advisor then, Canio?”  
“I suppose I am” Canio smiles. “I sure know a thing or two about it at this point at least. I’ve done it twice.”  
“Anything we need to know about then?” Aziraphale asks, apparently fully composed now.  
Canio considers, “no. Don’t think so. Feel free to call if you guys think of any questions though.”  
“Thanks Canio. You need to work on your conversation skills around Angels though” Crowley tells.  
“Noted” nods Canio, “congrats again on your expecting the world’s first half breed.”  
“Thank you!” Aziraphale and Crowley twinkle. “Bye now.” They bid before hanging up.

“I’m sorry about Canio Angel, he has no manners at times” Crowley says as he climbs off his throne-like chair.  
“Well he’s mostly right” Aziraphale submits. “You were right too. Heaven WAS the biggest place of judgement, and I should know. But it has much improved without Gabriel around. It’s become the place of unconditional love it should have always been, but there’s always room for improvement if you ask me.”  
Crowley smiles, “you are different. Just a few short years ago you’d have never believed Heaven could do a THING wrong.”  
”No” Aziraphale says gently. “I always believed it Crowley, I just didn’t want to. I hated that I believed it, and I hated that I hated it. It was a complicated emotion.”

“Jeez, sounds it” Crowley says, “I can’t imagine.”  
“Well, that’s all better now” Aziraphale smiles. “So, lunch on the moon?”  
“Fly me to the moon baby” chuckles Crowley. “Let me just go change. I wanna look extra nice for my husband.”  
“He must be a lucky man” Aziraphale giggles, before deciding a change of clothes is a very good idea himself!  
He and Crowley decided to divide their closets. They used to share one but both Crowley and Aziraphale have a taste for clothes, they just happen to be very different kinds of clothes! So both their ever growing collection of clothes began to seriously strain just one walk-one wardrobe.  
So now they have one each.

It also helps when creating surprise outfits for your beloved!

** ** **

Aziraphale steps out of the closet, freshly dabbed in cologne and wearing his crispest white shirt, topped with a fabulous gold waistcoat, his best and most expensive one. He wears a little silver pocket watch hung from the waistcoat pocket. He wears matching gold trousers and shining white formal shoes. His hair is freshly flushed and his skin freshly moisturised. He’s looking sparkling, even if he does say so himself!

Equally, Crowley steps out of his closet and Aziraphale falls in love anew.  
Crowley is in women’s black leather skinny jeans, skin tight and showing off his legs. He’s in an equally fabulous black T-shirt, topped with a black leather jacket that has a tinge of blood red in its fabric, making it shine. His red hair is shining and seemingly a shade brighter! His shades have been left behind so his beautiful golden snake eyes are on display. He smells freshly of fresh green plants and blazing Hellfire. 

“You look incredible” they both say in unison. Before they laugh!   
“You look wonderful my dear” Aziraphale flutters as the two meet in the middle of the room. Aziraphale wraps his big, soft arms around Crowley’s tiny waist. “I like the leather jeans!”  
“Best wear um while I can, I figured” Crowley nods. “Won’t be able to wear skin tight wonders for long!”   
Aziraphale beams, “that’s very true!” 

Aziraphale honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead! But yeah, Crowley’s won’t be his little skin and bones wonder for much longer. Soon, he’ll have an ever growing baby bump, looking all round and cosy as their child grows within him and -  
“You’re going to look so beautiful Crowley” Aziraphale feels like tearing up with joy again. “Not that you don’t already, but you’re going to look even better, because you’ll be carrying out child, and there’s nothing more beautiful then that.”   
Crowley blushes happily, “Angel you’re going to make me blush to death with all these compliments!”   
Aziraphale chuckles and kisses Crowley’s snake tattoo softly, “I love you both so much” he says, as he strokes a gentle thumb across Crowley’s still flat tummy.

Crowley flushes even redder with joy, “the both of us, plural. That’s cute Angel.”  
Aziraphale giggles, “well you are a plural! For a while at least. So yes, I love the TWO of you.”  
Crowley giggles, “come on then Angel, let’s head to the moon before you kill me with kindness.”  
Aziraphale twinkles, takes hold of Crowley’s hand, and the two of them head out the door.

** ** *** 

On the moon, Aziraphale miracles up a copy of their favourite Ritz table and chairs and serves them both, playing waiter. “And what would sir like today?” Aziraphale plays as he offers Crowley the Ritz menu and spreads a napkin across the demons lap.   
Crowley chuckles, “I’m wondering your views on me and alcohol?” He asks, peering up at Aziraphale.

If they were human, this would be a ridiculous question.  
But their not human.   
“I don’t know actually” Aziraphale pauses to consider. “I mean, it doesn’t hurt us. It’s just fun for us.”   
“That’s what I was thinking” Crowley nods. “If it doesn’t do either of us any harm, it shouldn’t do a half breed of the two of us any harm either.”

“Hmm” Aziraphale considers. “A good point.” He thinks further for a long moment. “I’m not sure honestly Crowley. This is the first pregnancy of its kind. The universes first half breed. We don’t know what’s going to be good or bad for our child.”  
“That’s also what I’m thinking”. Crowley nods. “Better safe then sorry then?”   
“Agreed” Aziraphale smiles. “No alcohol for you then. Not a drop for the next nine months!”  
Crowley laughs, “that’s what I was thinking already, but I was wondering what your opinion all the same.”  
“Well thank you for thinking ahead dear. Ice cream?” Aziraphale offers.  
“Yes” Crowley grins.

So Crowley has a bowel of ice cream and Aziraphale has crapes as they eat lunch on the moon, watching the Earth spin below them and the stars twinkle around them. 

They have false champagne. It looks and taste the same with non of the alcohol, so none of the fun is missing!

Their halfway through lunch when Crowley clears his throat.   
“Angel” he pipes up. “Would you like to know how I know I’m pregnant?”  
“Oh!” Aziraphale realises he hadn’t considered that. “I didn’t even think about that. As usual, I’m an idiot.”  
Crowley laughs, “I think you’ve just been too happy and excited to wonder such things. You’ve have probably asked me in a few hours, once you’ve come down off cloud nine”.   
Aziraphale giggles, “yes probably! I am currently higher then Heaven itself” his cheeks flush pink with glee. “Go on then, tell me how you know. Since we don’t use the bathroom, I doubt you gave yourself a working bladder just for taking a pregnancy test.” 

“No” chuckles Crowley. “I can feel it. I can sense a new demonic, well, half demonic, life within me.”  
“Amazing!” Aziraphale marvels. “I can’t sense a thing. You feel the same to me.”  
Crowley laughs like this amuses him, “oh I know Angel. You’re not supposed to sense anything. It’s a defence thingy Satan gave all us demons. No other super natural being can sense it but the mother. Otherwise you’d be giving off “I’m vulnerable vibes”. Never a good thing in Hell.”  
“No I imagine no” Aziraphale agrees gravely. “That’s a very clever system then.”  
Crowley shrugs, “Satan thinks ahead! So, yeah, I can FEEL the baby there. I can tell you how their doing, how their feeling, how well their growing. It’s like I’m tuned into a radio station and I can head everything that’s going on in there” Crowley glances down at his stomach in wonder.

“That’s amazing!” Aziraphale marvels. “So how is our little miracle then?” He smiles.  
“Fine” chuckles Crowley, before he picks up his spoon and spins it nervously around his ice cream bowl even though it’s already been emptied, his expression instantly darkened. “The two of us do need to tell you something though. We won’t feel right otherwise.”

Aziraphale frowns worriedly, “what is it?” He’s out of his chair, picking it up and moving it so he’s right beside Crowley, sitting down so close beside him that their knees touch as he grabs Crowley’s hand. “Are you okay?” Aziraphale frets.  
“I’m fine, it’s just..” Crowley sighs. “Okay, this...me sensing the baby thing, it didn’t just naturally, gently arrive like the ocean tide. It came on in a sudden burst and then became constant, like the birth of a star. It was SUCH a sudden burst that it damn near took me off my feet.”  
Aziraphale gasps, “oh Crowley! Why didn’t you call for me?! Were you in pain?” Aziraphale frets, squeezing Crowley’s hand.

“Only for a second, I was fine afterwards, I’m fine now, I promise. It’s not that. It’s that...this, jolt, this...realising I was pregnant, it didn’t happen this morning” Crowley confesses in a small voice.

Their having lunch on the surface of the moon. They’ve got a literal galaxy of stars around them and the entire Earth spinning softly below them and yet none of that matters as much right now.  
Now of it feels even half as big as this moment.

“I...I don’t understand” Aziraphale struggles, studying Crowley’s face as if searching for clues. “How long have you known then?”  
Crowley takes a calming breath of oxygen that isn’t there out of habit before huffs in annoyance when he realises this. Then he refocuses. “Well” he says carefully. “I knew at the spa.”  
Aziraphale blinks, unable to process this.

“The WHOLE time we were at the spa?”  
“Hm” Crowley mumbles.  
“But..we drank!”  
“YOU drank” Crowley corrects. “I was taking all the alcohol out of my drinks.” 

“But...” Aziraphale’s brain feels like an ancient computer. Whirring painfully as it tries to process this information. “You seemed so normal! Y- you - you sat and listened to me go on about learning to accept the loss of MY pregnancies, whilst knowing YOU were?”  
“M - n - y’m’eah” Crowley mumbles.  
“Good Lord Crowley” Aziraphale lets go off Crowley’s hand and rubs at his forehead as if he’s got a headache. Which isn’t a thing Angels can suffer with but is a soothing action none the less. He lets this all digest for a second before sighing despite the lack of air to breathe up here. “I need not ask why you didn’t tell me. I wouldn’t have told me either.”

“You were a bit preoccupied at the time” Crowley smiles shyly, back to being able to complete a full sentence now, it seems!  
“To say the least!” Aziraphale allows himself a sort, quick, shaky laugh. “Oh Crowley, I’m sorry I wasn’t ready to hear your wonderful news sooner. And thank you for taking care of yourself when I couldn’t.”  
“Your welcome Angel” Crowley smiles, but his face falls again. “Sadly” his eyes narrow. “I’m not done yet.”

Aziraphale’s heart plummets.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve known longer then that” Aziraphale almost pleads.  
“I’m afraid so.”  
Aziraphale feels sick. “Just give it to me straight.” He invites.

“Angel” Crowley fiddles with his wedding ring as if hoping it’ll give him courage. “I felt that initial jolt of energy, the pre-birth of our child, Wednesday.”  
“Wednesday?” Aziraphale whispers.  
Oh God. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.

Please. No.  
“I felt the jolt. It nearly took me off my feet. I dropped my plant mister.”  
The image of Crowley’s dropped plant mister flashes sickenly through Aziraphale’s mind.  
“About two minutes before you told me you didn’t want me getting pregnant” Crowley can barely look at his Angel.

As he finally, finally tells him the truth.

Aziraphale practically collapses, throwing his head into his hands.   
He really can’t cope with this information.  
“Oh Crowley” Aziraphale breathes, without looking up. “I’m so so sorry sorry.”  
“You didn’t know Angel” Crowley says gently. A pause before he whispers, “are you angry?”

Aziraphale’s head snaps up in horror. He looks up to see his demon is a pile of anxiety. His golden snake eyes are spread so wide with anxiety there’s almost nothing left of the whites of his eye left, a sign Crowley is Seriously Stressed Out™.   
“Oh Crowley, no!” Aziraphale says, grabbing his demon and yanking him onto his plush lap. He squeezes Crowley tightly to himself. “This was my fault. You must have been so upset, I’m so, so sorry.” He kisses his demon softly upon his forehead.

Crowley is bunching himself up tight, gripping Aziraphale, his eyes squeeze shut.   
“Shhh, it’s okay beautiful, this is all my fault” Aziraphale strokes Crowley’s hair. “I can’t imagine what you weren’t through that day. Now wonder you didn’t come home for ages and didn’t answer your phone. Good grief! I’m surprised you didn’t divorce me on the spot!”  
Crowley manages a little chuckle. 

“However did you manage?” Aziraphale asks softly. “You’re pregnant and I practically just told you I didn’t want any baby you’d carry. Not that I said that exactly, but I certainly implied it!”  
“I dunno” Crowley shrugs. “I decided quickly I couldn’t drink myself stupid, the way I usually handle stress, so I decided to go rattle humans and take my mind off it. That’s the only way I could cope, was to just...turn off the world for a while. So I went around hissing at people, as you saw.” 

“My brave darling, I don’t know if I could have coped, having heard what you just did” Aziraphale gazes, stroking at Crowley lovingly. “Thank you for, even in that terrible state, taking care of yourself and our baby. I really don’t think I could have managed.”  
“I was very brave” Crowley says softly.  
Aziraphale runs his hand up Crowley’s arm, “yes you were. I’m sorry Crowley.”  
“I forgive you Angel, you were in a bad place yourself, and people made bad choices when their in bad places themselves” Crowley says. “Could you have done it better? Sure” he shrugs. “You knew we had been trying on me for those past two weeks, but you didn’t check with me if I felt any different or were having any signs or anything before you decided you didn’t want me pregnant.”

“I know, I’m sorry. As you said, I was too wrapped up inside my own head to even consider that at the time” Aziraphale says. “Not that I’m making excuses because there is none, I’m just letting you know where I was mentally at the time.”   
“I know” Crowley finally opens his eyes and peers up at Aziraphale’s. His eyes are, thankfully, back to normal. “That was my point, that I get why you did what you did, and I still love you anyway.”

Aziraphale presses Crowley close, “and I love you Crowley, and I want to actually THANK YOU for not telling me sooner.”  
Crowley whips away in a sudden lean back, looking totally startled, “you wot?”   
“Hear me out” Aziraphale says patiently. “If you had told me that day, or even at the spa, I...most likely would not have had the best reaction.”  
Crowley’s eyes narrow.  
“NOT because I wouldn’t have wanted our baby” Aziraphale says firmly. “I want to make it clearly that I WOULD have pulled my silly self together.”  
Crowley manages a laugh.

“It’s just, I probably wouldn’t have responded the best until then. I would have gotten over it, but my initial reaction would have probably been jealously and disappointment, and I wouldn’t have wanted you to experience that. I would have wanted it to happen as it did; where you knew INSTANTLY how much our baby was wanted. I wouldn’t have wanted you to have to fit and wait and worry for hours or even days while I pulled myself together, wondering if I would ever come around or not. I’d never have wanted something like that for you.”  
Crowley gives a smile. This is not new information, he knew all this all along, which is why he waited to make his announcement.

“So, I thank you, you wily serpent” Aziraphale smiles. “You bided your time and you waited patiently for me to get my shit together, and you knew I would, didn’t you?”  
Crowley smirks proudly, “well” he says, trying to look humble but failing miserably. “I am very talented in spotting when someone is about to fall into Temptation. It’s not much of a job, but it’s mine.”  
Aziraphale giggles sweetly until Crowley catches the laughter from him and joins in.

The two giggle together, sat at a Ritz table on the surface of the moon. From up here, the Earth looks like a precious jewel, nothing more then a giant marble in God’s cosmic game.

And for the first time in history, the gravity on the moon feels lighter rather then heavier.  
Because the air between the two love birds, has finally cleared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
The next day, when the dust has settled, the two have curled up on the sofa in front of the T.V.  
“I love you” Aziraphale tells his husband.  
“I love you too Angel” Crowley smiles. He’s in one of his low slumps, flopped against Aziraphale. He gazes up at his Angel lovingly, “You wanna feel my belly?”  
“May I?!” Aziraphale lights up like a firecracker. He’s been waiting for Crowley to offer!  
“Course you can, your their daddy” Crowley invites.

Aziraphale gives a sudden giggle, “if I’m Daddy, does that make you Mom?”  
Crowley considers, “I think I’d rather be daddy actually. You can be Dad, and I’ll be Daddy. Fair?”  
“Works for me, Daddy” Aziraphale says, leaning down and kissing Crowley softly upon his lips.  
Crowley chuckles, takes Aziraphale’s hand and slides it under his black t-shirt so Aziraphale is skin-to-skin with Crowley’s flat little tummy.   
“Baby, meet your Dad, Aziraphale” Crowley introduces.  
“Hello little treasure” Aziraphale coos, rolling Crowley’s shirt up properly so he can gently stroke his fingertips across Crowley’s tum. “Your Dad’s sorry he hasn’t been here for the first week of your life, but I’m never going to miss another day, I promise.”

Then, something amazing.

Aziraphale feels a presence beneath his fingertips. Its warm and hot. It’s beating and alive. He feels an energy shift. Not a movement from the life itself, but more like a wave of energy sent out from it. The energy is happy and feels like its FLUTTERING!  
Crowley chuckles, feeling this from within. “Their happy to hear that.”  
Aziraphale’s eyes are wide, “I know! Crowley! I FELT IT!”  
Crowley’s head snaps round to stare in amazement, “You never did!”  
“I did I did!” Aziraphale is deliriously joyous! Here, hand-to-stomach with Crowley, he can feel the ever presence of the tiny half-breed within Crowley. Strong, healthy, and so very ALIVE. It feels so present, so unmistakable. It beats with the tune of an angel and moves with the grace of a demon. Its magnificent.

Their baby is too young to do any kicks or rolls or whatever human baby’s do in the womb, but their baby is doing something far more special. She-he-them is manipulating energy waves, moulding its own holy-demonic pulse like clay, using it like a mood ring to send signals about his-her-theirs mood, and even when their not sending out mood-themed energy waves, their still pulsing neutrally. That’s what the baby is doing now. They doesn’t feel happy or sad, just calm, like their just content to return to their growing.  
Yet, its still an incredible feeling. Its like touching an energy source. Aziraphale feels he might get drunk of the joy of just feeling his baby just being THERE.

“I can feel everything” Aziraphale is breathless with wonder. “The energy, the pulses, the PRESENCE.”  
“Isn’t it amazing?” Crowley gazes, bright with pregnancy glow. It looks great on him.  
“It’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt! I can’t believe you get to feel it all the time, you lucky thing!” Aziraphale gushes.  
Crowley chuckles fondly.  
“You were right, its just like being plugged into a radio station” Aziraphale admires. “Oh Crowley, its beautiful. You’re beautiful, Daddy.”  
Crowley smiles and begins to flip around for a kiss, forcing Aziraphale’s hand to slide off the demon’s flat belly.

The second the touch is lost, the signal to baby-radio-station for Aziraphale goes dead. Its like a phone slamming down, or the squeal of car breaks, or going from blazing warmth to sheering cold.  
Aziraphale is in shock when Crowley’s lips meet his. Aziraphale is still feeling like he’s been yanked away from paradise - the real one this time - when Crowley cocks his head at him.  
“What?” Crowley asks.  
“It stopped for me” Aziraphale admits, sadly.  
Crowley frowns down at his belly as if concerned, but after what is clearly an internal check to see if his sense of the baby is still functioning, he looks back to Aziraphale, “I guess it only works for you when you’re touching his-her-their little home” he nods to his own stomach happily. “Otherwise, the signal isn’t strong enough to reach your ears. Which, as I said yesterday, is the idea.”

Aziraphale processes this for a second.  
“So…I only get to feel the baby’s presence, if I’m touching your belly?”  
“It would seem so” nods Crowley.  
Aziraphale nods this information in.  
Crowley seems to realise what’s going on here at the same time Aziraphale does.  
“Your NEVER going to leave my belly alone again, are you?”  
“Nope!!!” beams the Angel.

Crowley sighs fondly, “well its a good job I love you. You know your touch is welcome at any time, but if you want some baby-love, just let me know first, okay? I can just SEE you just grabbing at my poor belly at every opportunity for the next nine months without warning.”  
Aziraphale tries to glow with angelic innocence like that wasn’t EXACTLY what he was planning to do, “as if I would be so rude” he says.  
Crowley cocks an eyebrow.  
Aziraphale giggles, knowing its useless to try to fake it in front of Crowley these days, “okay okay, of course I’ll ask. I know you like your independence and I’ll try my best to not make TOO much of a fuss.”  
“Weeeeeell” Crowley says. “I won’t mind fuss, ya know, in healthy doses” he admits with a grin.  
Aziraphale beams, “yay! Just tell me if I’m getting TOO fussy then. Deal?”  
“Deal” Crowley smiles, before happily kissing his husband.

** ** ** 

That afternoon, after a long time spent cuddling with Aziraphale, Crowley manages to wiggle free and escape to his plant room when Aziraphale gets distracted by a book. 

Crowley closes the door. “So guess what” he tells his plants. “I told Azi! He was thrilled. I also had a good chat with Mother, talked out some issues” He tells them as he circles and sprays his mister. “So I’m pregnant and I’ve made up with Mother, but don’t you DARE think I’ve gone soft!” He yells at his plants. “There will still be NO MERCY. Make NO MISTAKE ABOUT THAT!”

A giggle from the doorway makes Crowley turn around to see Aziraphale grinning at him.  
“And here was me thinking that you and Mother making up would save your plants all this grief.”  
“They get no mercy” he swings around, glaring angrily at his plants, “THEY KNOW WHAT THEY DID!” His plants quiver.  
Aziraphale chuckles fondly, then wonders a new question out loud, “what does the baby make of your yelling?”  
“They seem to find it funny” Crowley grins.   
Aziraphale looks hopeful. Crowley sighs and waves him over, “come feel then.”  
“Yay!” squeals the Angel, not needing to be invited twice! He happily scurries over, wrapping his strong arms around Crowley’s tiny waist and planting proud hands up Crowley’s shirt and on to Crowley’s little stomach.

The spark reconnects and its like being plugged back into a generation or being struck by wondrous lighting. The feeling of being connected to the beating presence within is intoxicating.  
Crowley smiles and leans happily back against his Angel.   
The plants seem to physically lean in with interest.  
“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!” Crowley snaps at them, before they all jerk back to their original positions. Beneath Aziraphale’s fingertips, he feels ripple-like waves from their baby, and Aziraphale realises - it feels like laughter! It genuinely feels like their baby is LAUGHING!  
Aziraphale laughs in pure delight himself, “that’s amazing! Our little miracle seems to find your plant yelling as endearing as I do.”  
“Told ya” chuckles Crowley.

“Well” Aziraphale says happily. “So long as the yelling isn’t stressful for you. I want you having a stress-free pregnancy.”  
Crowley grins over his shoulder at his Angel, “good luck with that. I stress a LOT.”  
Aziraphale giggles, “well you don’t need to. What’s there to stress over now?”  
Crowley smiles, turns around and snuggles deeply into Aziraphale. “My perfect Angel. You’re such a good Dad.”  
Aziraphale glows, and squeezes his demon tight.

This truly feels like a brand new start for the pair.  
Their going to start taking as good care of themselves as they do each other.  
That much is a promise.

** ** ** 

For two weeks, their lives return to normal…well, almost normal! The only difference is that they’ve finally reached that pregnancy bliss that they’ve been waiting for.

When Aziraphale envisioned his hopeful future pregnancy, he saw himself cosied up in his favourite arm chair, mid pregnancy book or knitting tiny outfits by hand or sipping cocoa and rubbing contently at his growing baby bump.  
Crowley, on the other hand, remains, well -  
Crowley!

He yells at his plants, he flips through his planetary magazines, and makes mischief from home, cackling at his computer.   
“What have you done now?” Aziraphale chuckles fondly from his armchair. Crowley now uses the posh, modern computer in the bookshop that he miracled up for himself whilst Aziraphale sits in his armchair not far away.  
“Took down Facebook, we now have 2.45 billion monthly and 1.62 million daily users who are going to be VERY pissed off!” He cackles evilly.   
“Well done dear, that can’t have been easy” Aziraphale marvels.  
“It wasn’t!” Tickles Crowley. “Now the challenge is; how long can I keep it down before the mega giant puts itself back up?”   
“I’ll set a timer dear” Aziraphale grins supportively. 

So its Aziraphale who does all the pregnancy things; reading the books and getting started on his knitting. He not only reads up on human pregnancies, but on snake ones as well. He just wants to be safe in that way. After all, Crowley IS a snake who wears human skin, so the possibility that he can have a snake pregnancy is a strong one, if you ask Aziraphale.  
Better safe then sorry anyway!

“You’re a boa constrictor, aren’t you?” Aziraphale asks exactly two weeks after their moon meal as he scans through multiple animal books lay across his desk down in his bookshop.  
Crowley, who’s lounging near by, shrugs, “ehhh, the closest ‘normal’ snake I relate to is a boa constrictor. Most boa constrictors don’t have black backs, red bellies and can make themselves 40 feet long on command though.”  
“You’re a very supernatural boa constrictor” chuckles Aziraphale. “But you’re basically that with demonic powers?”  
“I suppose, yeah” Crowley says, like he’s never thought too much about it. “Why?”

“I’m looking into snake pregnancies, just in case” Aziraphale nods at his books. “It’s better we be prepared.”  
He expects Crowley to argue, or to simply tell Aziraphale that he’s worrying about nothing, but Crowley just nods, “probably wise. After all, we all we know, I could lay an egg as our baby.”  
“An EGG?!” Aziraphale is horrified. He REALLY hadn’t considered that.  
Crowley laughs, “well why not? Snakes leg eggs, and, under the skin, I am a snake after all.”  
Aziraphale is staring at him in a mix of wonder and horror.

Crowley laughs out loud, “you needn’t look so worried!”  
“Sorry dear, I’ll love our baby no matter how she arrives, I’d just like to be prepared either way. So, do you FEEL like you’re carrying an egg?  
Crowley chuckles softly, “No Angel. Our baby is defiantly human-shaped. I was mostly just messing with you.”  
Aziraphale gives him a death glare, “meanie.”  
Crowley grins, “hey, the next one we have could be an egg! My point was that it’s a possibility.”  
Aziraphale tuts, “true I suppose, even if you are a meanie.”  
“I get a free pass, I’m knocked up.”  
Aziraphale shakes his head fondly, having no argument because he knows this to be true!

Aziraphale turns back to his books and there’s a few moments of quiet where there’s only the sound of the ticking clock and the gentle buzz of the London street outside.  
“So what have you learnt so far?” Crowley pipes up.  
“Well, why not come soon?” Aziraphale smiles, pats his lap and adjusts his tiny spectacles before looings back to his books. Crowley rises out of his chair and wonders over as Aziraphale flicks through the nearest ‘snake facts’ books until he gets to boa constrictors. 

Crowley flops into Aziraphale’s lap, sitting between the Angel and his desk.  
“Look” Aziraphale smiles, showing Crowley the page pointing to the image of a bright yellow boa constrictor, “its you.”  
Crowley rolls his eyes.

Aziraphale’s eyes flow down to the ‘breeding section.’  
“Here we go” Aziraphale chirps. “Depending on the temperature of their environment, boa constrictors can be pregnant between four to eight months.”  
“You WOT?” Crowley’s snake eyes widen. “Only four months?!”  
“Sometimes five, sometimes eight, depends how warm their environment is apparently.”  
“What temperature though? Like, is it the warmer the longer? Or the colder the longer? Cause I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I live in England. Which is cold as shit.”  
Aziraphale chuckles, “well it says that boas in captivity with consistent high temperature tend to deliver in four months. So I guess the warmer the shorter?”  
Crowley’s eyes widen, “best keep me as cold as possible then!”  
Aziraphale laughs, “I doubt you’ll deliver in four months either way dear. As you say, our baby is human-shaped, so you’ll most likely go the whole nine months, like a human.”  
Crowley nods sideways, “probably” he says, calming down.

Crowley gets out his phone and does some Googling whilst Aziraphale sticks to his books.  
“Did you know a group of baby snakes is called snakelets?” Crowley asks from Aziraphale’s lap.  
Aziraphale laugh, “no! Really? That’s adorable. They sound like bracelets.”   
“Isn’t it cute?” Crowley coos as he places his phone down at his side. 

“It sure is” Aziraphale smiles, warmly stroking a thumb Crowley’s across forehead before looking to his book, “And did you know that male boas are polygamous? They’ll often attempt to mate with multiple females at a time. I say attempt because the females usually turn them down, apparently for being polygamous!” Aziraphale laughs. “Apparently female boas prefer commitment!”  
Crowley laughs out loud, “oh that’s funny! I love it” he grins. “I can just see the female boas now ‘no sexy time unless I’m your only time’.”  
Aziraphale giggles.  
“That really is brilliant” Crowley grins. “And I must say I have to agree with them. I wouldn’t have let you anywhere near me unless I was your one and only. That’s just how I roll.”   
Aziraphale chuckles fondly, “back at you cutie.”

The two of them just soak each other in for a long moment.  
Aziraphale never believed he could be so happy. For the longest time, he thought he was going to have to put up with Heaven and it’s cold, clinical ways forever. With Crowley, his only true source of joy, always there but just out of reach.  
Then his world crashed. Everything he believed about Heaven came crashing down, and it felt like his world had ruptured.

Aziraphale will never forget how he was feeling after their dance with the literal devil and the not so anti Antichrist. Sat at that bus stop, he knew his job was gone, his world forever changed. All those sick little feelings he had about Gabriel proved to be a hundred and ten percent correct. He was left wondering what he was supposed to do now. He was positive he wasn’t going to be an Angel or even alive for much longer. Everything was bleak and black and awful -   
But then Crowley was there.  
Sat at his side as he had stood six thousand years ago.  
“You can stay at my place, if you like.”

If Aziraphale had been in love with the demon before, (and he had been) he fell even harder in love in that moment.  
Crowley was offering him a home. For all they knew, their lives would be over by morning, so, for one night, Crowley was saying “let me keep you safe.”  
And Crowley had kept him safe. They were about five seconds away from confessing their love, Aziraphale figures, when the idea struck him to swap bodies, saving both their lives.

After they successfully pulled that off, they met in the park, swapped back and went to the Ritz.  
Even though they were alive, Heaven was still corrupt and both of them were sort of unofficially retired, both their worlds being too scared of their ‘abilities’ to want to contact them further.  
Aziraphale would have been happy to leave it like that. He never planned to return to Heaven after that. He was happy he got to stay an Angel and stay with Crowley. That’s all he needed.

Then, of course, right before the two of them could confess, Crowley was called away and Subsequently kidnapped by Gabriel and the other Archangels, because Crowley had (rather accidentally) discovered that Gabriel and the others were behind the Antichrist. They were trying to frame Hell and start their war.  
It was thanks to Crowley’s kidnapping that Gabriel and the others were FINALLY fired. Peace between Satan and God could finally be found, and the two were officially given their jobs back, although in a much more relaxed manner.

The two of them occasionally talk to their head offices and do the official assignment or two, but mostly their left to their own devices. So their like part time Angels and demons, full time lovers.  
Now, without Gabriel, Heaven is being transformed into the warm, loving, cosy place of endless paradise it should have always been. And, according to Crowley, Hell is much improved too! 

So now, the two of them are free. Crowley has God’s love, and Aziraphale finally got Crowley.  
And, just when he thought he couldn’t get any happier, now they’ve got a baby coming!

Aziraphale smiles happily. Through it all, Crowley has been here. The world could fall apart - and Aziraphale’s world certainly did - and Crowley would remain. Aziraphale’s one wonderful constant is now about to become two!  
Aziraphale, who’s been gazing loving at Crowley for about three solid minutes, focuses back on his snake book. “It also says” Aziraphale reads. “That boa constrictors have live births.”  
“Live? As in they have snake babies, not eggs?” Crowley oogles.  
“Apparently! I thought all snakes laid eggs.”  
“So did I!”  
“Well boas have live babies, says so right here. So maybe you wouldn’t lay an egg no matter what.”  
“Hu” Crowley says in amazement.

“Amazing” Aziraphale agrees. “It goes on to say that -” his eyes bulge. “Boas can deliver between ten to sixty-four snake babies PER litter!”   
“FUCKING SIXTY-FOUR?!” Crowley jolts.  
Aziraphale can’t help but laugh! “With an average of twenty five per litter.”  
“Bloody Hell” huffs Crowley. “Can you imagine if I delivered TWENTY-FIVE kids for us. From zero to TWENTY-FIVE kids in ONE DAY?!”

Aziraphale giggles, peering upstairs at their apartment above their heads, “we’d need a bigger home.”  
“Pfffft” laughs Crowley, chuckling as he flops his head against his Angel’s shoulder. “You’d really welcome that many, wouldn’t you?”  
“Of course I would” Aziraphale smiles, stroking at Crowley’s beautiful flame red hair. “I told you, I’m loving any child you give me no matter what, and if that love needed to be spilt into sixty-five places, then so be it.”  
Crowley smiles and snuggles happily into him.

A pause.  
“We are only having one though, right?” Aziraphale asks worriedly  
Crowley bursts out laughing!  
“Oh shush up” blushes Aziraphale. “And answer the question, you wily serpent.”  
“Yes Angel, were just having the one, I can tell you that much for sure” Crowley chuckles softly.  
“Oh thank goodness” Aziraphale breathes.   
Crowley chuckles happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
For a month, all is normal. The snuggle on the sofa, they go in their regular dates, Crowley screams at his plants, Aziraphale reads the pregnancy books, and everything is normal.  
Expect that Aziraphale is waiting on Crowley hand and foot.  
Crowley’s needs come above all else. Even books! 

“I demand attention” Crowley says, strolling into the bookshop.  
“Yes sir” grins Aziraphale, immediately putting down the book he’s reading even though he was seconds ago really invested in it.  
Crowley flops into Aziraphale’s lap, snuggling into his Angel.  
Aziraphale happily kisses him atop his head, “how are you dear?”  
“Fine Angel” Crowley smiles, snuggling his head into Aziraphale’s neck. “Although a feel a little...lack lustre, if I’m honest.”  
“Tired dear?” Aziraphale asks, rocking Crowley softly in his lap.  
“Kinda, feels like I’ve been pulling heavy duty miracles” Crowley tells.  
Aziraphale chuckles, “well you are pulling a heavy duty miracle dear” he says, putting a proud hand upon Crowley’s tum.  
Crowley rolls his eyes fondly, and kisses Aziraphale’s neck softly. 

“Fatigue is normal during pregnancy darling” Aziraphale tells, rocking his Crowley softly. “All the books say so. You’re making a whole new life, it’s tiring work.”  
“Yeah” Crowley smiles, looking rather proud of himself!  
“I’m so proud of you darling” Aziraphale tells him, raining kisses down upon Crowley’s neck while Crowley squeals with laughter. “Thank you so much for this gift darling.”  
Crowley blushes, “a well ya know, it’s not a problem” Crowley mumbles happily.  
Aziraphale giggles lovingly at his husband, “I love you more then the world you know.”  
“And I love you more than all of the worlds” Crowley coos. A pause, “I wonder if we’ll love our baby more or just as much as each other?”  
Aziraphale blinks, “I’m not sure! I hear human parents saying one or the other. I wonder!”  
Crowley giggles, “you best keep loving me more!” He teases.  
“I shall aim to do my best!” Aziraphale laughs. 

*** ** **

As Crowley hits the third week of his second month, he can be heard grumbling in annoyance as he attempts to get dressed.  
“What’s the matter?” Aziraphale chuckles as he puts on his own bow tie of the day.  
“My jeans are becoming a struggle and it’s all your fault” Crowley grins as he attempts to button up his women’s skin tight leather jeans. 

Crowley isn’t noticeably pregnant yet. His slender hips are maybe a few inches thicker, but other than that there’s no other difference yet. But Crowley’s jeans are so tight that even the slightest change to his body makes a big difference to the poor jeans.  
“And I couldn’t be prouder” Aziraphale chuckles fondly, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s waist. “You look so beautiful Crowley” he says purely, sending kisses softly up Crowley’s lovely long neck. “Pregnancy suits you.”  
Crowley rolls his golden eyes fondly, “I’m never going to fit into my lovely skinny jeans again” he pouts.  
Aziraphale laughs gently, “so what? I’ve never fit into skinny jeans.”  
“Yeah but it suits you” Crowley chuckles, turning around to face Aziraphale so he can snuggle deeply into Aziraphale’s plush form. “Soft” Crowley mumbles, soft and happy. 

Aziraphale smiles proudly. Any time he even almost gets close to feeling self conscious about his plump body, Crowley is there to remind how lovely he is.  
“You’re the most beautiful creation She ever made” Crowley says saucily, opening Aziraphale’s freshly buttoned shirt and pulling at his bow tie.  
Aziraphale flushes contently and moves his own hands temptingly close to Crowley’s waistband.

“And you’re the sexist” Aziraphale whispers in his ear. Crowley shudders happily.  
“Are you still going to think I’m sexy when I look like I’ve swallowed a beach ball?” He mumbles softly.  
“100%” Aziraphale promises. “Just as you love me the way I am.”  
“That’s cause you’re perfect” Crowley says firmly.  
“Back at you gorgeous” Aziraphale smiles, kissing happily at Crowley’s collarbone . “Future baby bump and all.” 

** ** **

Crowley settles for wearing skinny jeans a size bigger. Their just a little big looser then normal, not quite as could-be-painted-on tight as usual, but they’ll have to do. He’s wearing them now, as , a week later, stood inside the warm, cosy, inviting Mamas & Papas nursery shop, are two celestial beings who are quickly realising they have no idea what their doing. 

“Will we need bottles?” Aziraphale frowns, picking one up and examining the baby bottle as if it’s a foreign object from outer space.  
“Bloody search me!” Crowley looks equally cafuddled. “I mean, neither of us NEED to eat. We don’t even get hungry.”  
“I do, occasionally” chuckles Aziraphale. “But I’ve rather forced myself into that habit.”  
“Well exactly! Will our child even need food at all?” Crowley ponders.  
Aziraphale shrugs hopelessly. 

Giving up on the bottles for now, they encounter a new problem. Nappies.  
Crowley looks at Aziraphale with a new level of complete, utter cluelessness.  
“I don’t THINK so” says the Angel. “I mean, we don’t. Why would our baby?”  
“This is harder then I thought” Crowley shakes his head in bemusement. 

“Let’s stick to stuff we KNOW we’ll need” Aziraphale decides, steering them towards the cot section. Crowley relaxes into a smile.  
“Now this is more like it” Crowley smiles, stroking his hand proudly a wooden cot. “They come in such exciting colours as grey, white or brown!”  
Aziraphale laughs, “well we could get a white one and paint it?”  
“I suppose” Crowley nods, looking dreamy.  
Aziraphale smiles loving, seeing the dreams of impending parenthood in Crowley’s eyes. He loves seeing it!

“We’ll need a crib too” Aziraphale states.  
“What’s the difference?” Crowley frowns.  
“Well cots are these big, tall things” Aziraphale tells, patting the one stood between them. “Wooden, and for older babies. Cribs are smaller, more like baskets. Those are for the little babies. Babies need to sleep in cribs first, then move up to cots. Their too little to safely sleep in cots at first.”  
“Why?” Asks Crowley.  
“Cot death. Babies don’t have the strength to turn themselves over, so when they roll over in their sleep they can suffocate on the mattress.”  
“Gosh” Crowley says in horror.  
“Yes, quite terrible really. So the walls of cribs are all small and tight, so the baby can’t roll over onto its tummy. Helps prevent cot death. Then, when they get older and stronger, they can upgrade to the cot.” 

“Gosh, we best get a crib then, supposing our baby will even require air” Crowley says.  
“Don’t start that again!” Aziraphale Grim’s. “Let’s just work under the suspicion that they will for now!”

“239 quid!!” Crowley gasps, looking at the price tag of a crib. He huffs dramatically, “babies are expensive habits!”  
Aziraphale giggles, “well it’s no bother for us, we can either miracle the money or miracle up the crib.”  
“Yeah, but I do wonder how humans manage” Crowley shakes his head in dismay. He grins suddenly, “our baby is going to be spoilt rotten, aren’t they?”  
“Oh yes” grins Aziraphale. He wonders over to the tiny outfits section, looking at the pinks, blues or neutrals, and wonders out loud, “will our baby be born with a gender?”  
“Canio’s kids were” shrugs Crowley. “So I think ours will be too, and when they get older I suppose they’ll present themselves anyway they like.” 

“So were going to have a gendered baby, I love it” Aziraphale beams. “Are we going to colour code them? The way humans do?”  
Crowley chuckles, “I dunno! How about...our baby can wear whatever strikes our fancy on the day. If we wanna dress our daughter all traditionally girly one day and like a tiny tomboy the next and then somewhere in the middle after that, then we will!”  
“Works for me!” Aziraphale twinkles. 

Loading up the Bentley with new flat-packed cot, non-flat packed crib and other cute accessories is harder then it looks, as it doesn’t have a particularly large boot.  
“I dunno if I’m regretting not springing for that car seat or not” Crowley is saying as he moved to pick up the packaged cot. “You think it’s too soon for a car seat?”  
“Don’t lift anything too heavy dear” Aziraphale says, taking the packed crib from Crowley and sliding it into the Bentley for him. “Books say no heavy lifting.” 

Crowley laughs, “Aziraphale, angels and demons have matching supernatural strength. You and I could both lift the entire BENTLEY without strain. I don’t think a cot is much in comparison.”  
Aziraphale rolls his eyes, “well it’s the principle! And I don’t know dear, I don’t think there’s such a thing as too early when it comes to us, but not buying the car seat now means we can buy it later. Wouldn’t want to get everything we need in one go, then we wouldn’t have any more fun nursery things to buy!”  
Crowley chuckles, “a good point Angel.” He says as he snaps the boot shut. “Let’s head home.”

** ** **

“Happy first week of your third month darling” Aziraphale greets, kissing Crowley happily upon his snake tattoo as they wake up that morning.  
“Morning Angel, and not that you’re keeping track” Crowley smiles sleepily.  
“No not at all” grins the Angel. “Wanna decorate the nursery today? Those flat packed cot dresser, and wardrobe still lying in the bookshop from a WEEK ago.”  
“That’s cause we’ve been avoiding unpacking them” Crowley reminds. “Because were very lazy.”  
Aziraphale giggles, “well today’s just the day to get unlazy! So ya wanna?”  
“I suppooooose” groans Crowley. 

Together they unpack the new furniture and begin piecing it together.  
Or, they try to anyway!  
“How can this be so difficult?” Crowley demands, staring furiously at the instructions. “Were two celestial beings, and yet we can’t figure human instructions.”  
“Well I’m fairness to us, we’ve never tried following human instructions before” chuckles Aziraphale, gently taking the instructions from Crowley. “Now, if can’t be that difficult.”

“Oh yeah?” Crowley cocks an eyebrow. He picks up a random object that seems to hold no purpose from the carpet and asks, “what’s this for then?”  
“Umm” frowns the Angel. “Hold that thought” he says, looking down at the instructions helplessly.

Crowley laughs brightly, “you have no idea, do you?”  
“No I do! It’s for, um...” Aziraphale nibbles his lip and searched the instructions, but is really rather stumped!  
“Well?” Crowley is looking cocky.  
“Well... I say we just miracle it built” Aziraphale says, throwing the instructions aside.  
Crowley laughs out loud, “told ya it was difficult.” Crowley places his hands happily upon his ever so slight tum, “we told him, didn’t we little Angel?” He coos in that baby-goo-goo voice people use on small dogs and babies. 

“Excuse me? Little Angel? Angel is MY pet name” Aziraphale takes insult by putting his hands sassily on his hips.  
Crowley giggles, “yes, you’re my Angel, and this is my little Angel” he nods to his tum. “Big difference.”  
“There is not!” Grins Aziraphale. The two of them are sat on the floor, so he crawls the few feet between him and Crowley to kneel before the demon. “I claim copyright.”  
“Oh do you” Crowley grins.  
“I do” Aziraphale grins, before placing kisses upon Crowley’s sweet lips, kissing him again and again until they fall softly backwards onto the carpet, Aziraphale holding himself above the flopped Crowley, raining kisses down upon the beautiful demon from above. He pauses to consider, “although the books do encourage a gender neutral nickname for growing babies.”  
“Sure would work better then saying ‘baby’” Crowley agrees. “What nickname shall we spring for then, if not little Angel, seeing as your so jealous” he grins.  
“How about…..” Aziraphale considers. “Little Miracle? Yeah! Our Little Miracle.”  
“Awww, I love it!” Crowley coos. “Little Miracle it is.”

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley softly, “I love you so much you know” Aziraphale tells, stroking a gentle hair through Crowley’s flame red hair.  
“And I love you” Crowley smiles. “Ya know, a nickname is good for now, but we should also seriously start considering name, names ya know.”  
“Indeed” Aziraphale agrees. “Any ideas?”  
“I do have something in mind” Crowley tells. “I wanna name them after you.”  
“Aww honey” Aziraphale coos.  
“Yeah, so I’m thinking either Zira (ze-ra) or Zara.”  
“I love it” Aziraphale smiles. “But on one condition. If our child is getting part of my name, they simply must have part of yours. So how about Anthony for a middle name?”  
“Zara Anthony Crowley-Fell, I love it” Crowley glows. “Or Zira Anthony Crowley-Fell. Both have a nice ring to them, don’t they?”  
“Their perfect” Aziraphale agrees, “like you” he finishes, kissing him softly all over again.

Several hours later, the two are proudly at the FINALLY assembled wooden white crib. “Well we did it, we built a cot” Aziraphale says proudly.  
“We did” Crowley smiles. “I suppose it IS too early to put up a bedside crib eh?”  
“I suppose, it will be just sitting there a while” Aziraphale shrugs. “You know the pregnancy books recommend you don’t start on the nursery till about four, five months in, minimum.” 

“Dare I ask why” Crowley’s eyebrows are up as they stroll out of their empty-but-a-cot nursery.  
“Well humans have to worry about all kinds of silly things like miscarriages and complications. After a certain point those things are a lot less likely, so they don’t want to decorate a whole nursery too early, just in case...” Aziraphale trails off.  
“It winds up an empty one, I get it” Crowley says, his eyes narrowing. The gold has of his eyes has widened.  
“Hey, we don’t need to worry about such things” Aziraphale quickly assures, wrapping an arm around Crowley’s waist and yanking him close. “Those things just don’t happen to beings like us.”  
“You’re right” Crowley says, snuggling into his Angel. “Besides, I’ve got you.”  
“You do” Aziraphale says, squeezing his Crowley right. “And I’m NEVER going to let anything happen to Little Miracle or you, I promise.” 

** ** **

Week three of month three. Monday June 15th. Crowley will be due the 21st of December, Aziraphale has worked out. Who needs Christmas when they’re got that? Aziraphale can’t wait! They’ve set up their cot but nothing else yet, but no hurry.

Thus far, Crowley has been staying home, and when he does go out, he goes with Aziraphale. The demon hasn’t been out on his own since the first day of his pregnancy.  
Now though, he’s got itchy feet.

He finds his Angel in his bookshop, his head buried in her another new pregnancy book. Satan, how many of those things are there?  
“I’m gonna go make mischief Angel” he says, planting a kiss upon soft white curls. “I can’t stay indoors any long, I’ll go crazy.”  
“Oh” Aziraphale looks a little rattled.  
Crowley smiles fondly, knowing how his Angel looks when he’s worried all too well by now. “I know, I know. This will be my first time in the big bad world, alone and knocked up. Well, that you know about in advance anyway. You’re worried.”  
“A little bit” Aziraphale admires. “Can you blame me? You’re taking my whole family with you” he says, giving Crowley’s belly a loving glance. 

Crowley’s baby bump is making good progress, in that he’s actually developed a ‘bump’ now. Before his hips just got a little wider. This widening progressed onto bloating. Now, it looks like he’s swallowed a medium sized fruit, like a mango maybe. Yeah, a mango that hasn’t digested, so its pressing against his skin. It’s given him the tiniest bump at the lowest part of his stomach.  
The irony that Crowley looks like a snake who’s swallowed a large rat whole and now has a lump in the middle of his body is not lost on him.  
Although he’s still hanging onto his skinny jeans by a thread, thank goodness!

Little Miracle is a happy bunny, by the way. Their presence is ever present, constantly throbbing like a tiny heart beat and is almost ways sending signals to keep Crowley updated on their mood.  
Right now, Crowley can feel his baby is shifting in a new way. If Crowley didn’t know better, he’d say his baby was curling up for a sleep.  
That would be a new one. Little Miracle baby has never SLEPT before. 

“I know Angel” Crowley smiles gently. “But I’ll be extra careful, I promise.”  
“Okay dear” Aziraphale says, putting his book aside. “I love you, and Little Miracle too. Be extra, extra safe.”  
“Can do, love you” Crowley smiles, kissing Aziraphale softly atop his head once more. “See ya.” 

As Crowley turns and heads for the door, Aziraphale finds he’s on his feet, following him to the front door.  
“Don’t speed too much” Aziraphale finds himself saying.  
“I’ll keep it at 85” grins Crowley.  
“And wear your seatbelt!”  
“I will Angel” Crowley nods.  
“And put on a jacket! It’s still a tad cold.”  
“Yes Angel” chuckles Crowley, cocking his head and giving his Angel a soft look, “is this is what it’s like to have an ACTUAL mother?” 

Aziraphale rolls his eyes. Crowley pulls a leather jacket out of thin air and shrugs it on before he giggles and places two proud hands either side of his tum.  
“What?” Aziraphale grins, nudging closer excitedly.  
“It feels like Little Miracle is curling up for a nap” Crowley chuckles proudly.  
“A nap?!” Aziraphale squeals he’s so excited! Their baby has never napped before! “They’ve picked up your habit then.”  
“Sure feels like it” Crowley chuckles.

Aziraphale gives him the puppy eyes.  
Crowley rolls HIS eyes, “come on then” he says, nodding Aziraphale closer, inviting his touch.  
Aziraphale squeals happily. He won’t hide the fact that he loves feeling his baby. To, but for a moment, feel what Crowley gets to the luxury of feeling twenty four seven. 

He lands gentle hands on Crowley’s ever so slight belly. Immediately, it’s like he’s been plugged into an electric socket. He can instantly feel the beat of the little life within.  
Little Miracle is sending off all new wiggle signatures. It feels like a cat is spinning around to find a comfortable position to sleep in.  
Aziraphale laughs, “that’s amazing!”  
“Isn’t it?” Crowley coos, aglow with motherly joy. 

Beneath both their fingertips, their baby seems to settle into a chosen position, and then the pulsing gets gently slower and slower until it’s at a peaceful resting pace. Then there isn’t any more emotion out puts other then the peaceful.  
Little Miracle baby has fallen asleep.  
“Aww!” Both Aziraphale and Crowley coo, gushing with cuteness overload!  
“At least we know our baby will sleep now” Aziraphale coos. “Just like their Daddy! Oh Crowley, that was so beautiful!”  
“It sure was” Crowley smiles. “I best make mischief quietly then. Don’t wanna wake our baby!”

Aziraphale chuckles fondly and waves Crowley out of the door, “go on then you.”  
Chuckling, Crowley bounces out of the front door and is opening his car door when Aziraphale adds, “call me! Let me know how the two of you are doing!”  
Crowley is beaming fondly, “are you going to be like this throughout my ENTIRE pregnancy?”  
Aziraphale blinks. “Yes” he decides, without much hesitation.  
“Glad to hear it” Crowley laughs, before climbing into his car. “See ya Angel!”  
The car door clicks shut and off Crowley goes, blasting Queen the whole time.

Some things never change!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments inspire me to keep writing, every day ^_^ <3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:   
Crowley comes home without incident, which helps Aziraphale relax a lot more. Seeing that Crowley can go out, make mischief and come home without trouble even pregnant helps soothes the Angel’s anxieties. Crowley can still handle himself, and his little outing helps Aziraphale realise that.  
“My worried dad-to-be” Crowley grins when he gets home, finding his Angel totally-not-waiting for-him-near-the-door.  
“I wasn’t THAT worried” Aziraphale tries to argue, lamely. “How’s Little Miracle?”  
“Grand, still asleep actually” chuckles Crowley. “Just like their Daddy!”  
“Daww!” Aziraphale coos.

For another week after that, Crowley still manages to squeeze into his beloved skinny jeans, but then, on June 24th, Crowley he wakes up and even his one-size-bigger-then-normal jeans just won’t button any more.  
As ever, his Angel is there for him as Crowley is thrown into the pits of despair that morning.

His Angel finds him flopped on the sofa, wailing dramatically.  
“Whatever’s the matter dear?” Aziraphale asks, already looking amused at Crowley’s dramatic nature.  
“I’ve lost my skinny jeans” Crowley wails. “This is the end of my wonderful style!”  
Aziraphale laughs, “how about I sow elastic into the waist of your jeans, then you can still wear them dear?”  
“I suppppooooooseee” Crowley pouts.  
Aziraphale grins and pets Crowley’s lovely red hair, “it’s okay dear, you still look beautiful. Even if we have to swap you to loose fitting jeans, you’ll still be beautiful.”  
“You’re very bias” Crowley points out.  
“Didn’t claim to be otherwise” Aziraphale points out right back, grinning. “Doesn’t mean you’re not objectively beautiful.”  
Crowley blushes happily.

** ** ** 

Aziraphale loves watching Crowley’s belly grow - inside his newly electric jeans that Aziraphale made, he might add. Nothing else changes about Crowley mind, he remains stick thin all over. Tiny ankles, sharp jawline, skinny back. From the back, he looks no different, then he returns around to reveal his growing bump and gives everyone a jolting shock! It’s quite funny to see, actually.

At four months, July, Crowley’s grown a proper belly. It no longer looks like he’s simply swallowed a mango, just this tiny lump at the bottom of his belly. Now, his belly has rounded out, so he looks like he’s swallowed half an inflated ball. He’s still tiny. The average person would just assume he’s a man who’s developed a beer belly, but Aziraphale knows better!   
Crowley’s prediction comes true, the Angel can’t keep his hands off that belly. He always wants to feel their baby grow as often as possible. He just loves feeling the energy, the pulses, the emotions. With every touch, its like he’s having a conversation with his child-to-be, and he loves every second of it.   
It’s like a drug, felling that kind of growing energy is addicting.

Poor Crowley sometimes just has to sit there whilst Aziraphale carries on a full on conversation with Little Miracle.  
He knows when its coming. Like right now.  
He’s sat on his throne in his office, his feet kicked up on his desk, flicking through a parenting magazine. He still can’t tackle books the way Aziraphale can, but he’s taken to the magazines pretty well.  
He hears the creek of the floor and the holy hum of Angelic energy that is Aziraphale. Just like his baby, Aziraphale’s power feels different per his mood. This sense of emotion-reading has been the way Crowley has been able to tell if Aziraphale was in trouble and how he followed him throughout history. Following the scent of that power. Reading Aziraphale’s power signature has given Crowley the practice necessary to read his baby.  
Seems everything comes in handy in the end! 

Anyway, Crowley can tell without looking up that Aziraphale is in a baby-love kinda mood.  
He rolls his eyes fondly and doesn’t bother to look up from his magazine as Aziraphale shuffles meekly over to Crowley and peers at him hopefully.  
“Go on then” Crowley mumbles, loving his hopeless Angel!  
“Yay!” Aziraphale squees, placing a happy hand upon Crowley’s bump and stroking it lovingly, “hello Little Miracle! And how are you today?”  
Aziraphale has gotten pretty good at reading their baby’s energy-responses, but he still needs Crowley’s more well practised ear to help him out sometimes.  
Their baby sends out a content energy and Aziraphale chuckles, “That’s good. Did you know you’re exactly eighteen weeks old today? The baby books say some mothers can feel their baby move as early as sixteen weeks, so you’re running behind!”  
“That’s usually mothers during their second pregnancies” Crowley chips in, his magazines equally useful for this kind of information. “First time Mom’s like me usually don’t feel anything until 20 weeks.”  
“Shhh! Don’t ruin the temptation” Aziraphale grins at Crowley, before looking back to the belly, “you gonna let other babies beat you? I saw you get a wiggle on with moving, if you ask me.”  
Crowley laughs out laugh!

Their baby sends out an annoyed energy signature.  
“Don’t you get moody with me just cause you can’t rise to the challenge” grins Aziraphale. “You’re going to be a moody teenager, I can already tell.”  
Little Miracle gives a grouchy wave of energy.  
“See? Moody” grins Aziraphale. “But don’t worry, I love you anyway darling.”  
Little Miracle gives him the silent treatment.  
“Oi!” Aziraphale gives the belly a soft poke. “Don’t ignore me. I know you can hear me in there.”  
Crowley chuckles fondly.

Crowley does enjoy this. During these conversations, he’s literally just a baby-vessel. He’s not really here, it’s just Aziraphale-and-Little-Miracle Crowley is just the carrier.  
Crowley doesn’t mind. In fact, he likes it. He fully encourages it! He’s wants Aziraphale bonding with their little bundle of joy, he WANTS Aziraphale to be as in touch with their baby as Crowley himself is.

Besides, sometimes its the other way around, where its just Crowley-and-Aziraphale, and they allow themselves the liberty of forgetting about the baby.  
Like when Crowley purposefully stripped down to his underpants and planted himself sexily on Aziraphale’s lap a few hours later. “Hello handsome” Crowley greets saucily.  
Aziraphale smiles, his eyes twinkling as he drinks his delicious husband in, “why hello yourself” he says. “You seem to be practically naked.”  
“Seems I am” agrees Crowley.  
“I best join you then, its only fair” Aziraphale grins, before scooping Crowley up. The two ascend to the bedroom giggling, and, as Aziraphale strips, he pauses to give Crowley’s belly a quick kiss, “cover your ears you” he tells the baby, before ravishing his husband, no mention of their baby in sight!

Yeeeeah, those times are fun!

** ** ** **** *** ** **** ***  
Pregnancy calender: Eighteen weeks/4 months - July 8th

“Angel!” Crowley yells from somewhere the very next day, July 8th.  
Aziraphale startles in panic. He can’t help it. He’s on pins and needles with Crowley, worried that at any minute there might be a problem with his pregnancy. Even though it’s been smooth sailing so far, that doesn’t mean it’s going to stay that way.  
“What?” Aziraphale yells back, dropping the books he was about to shelf.  
“Come outside!” Crowley calls, he sounds happy and excited.  
No emergency then!   
Beaming with relief, Aziraphale hurries outside to see Crowley is waiting outside, leant on the Bentley.

“Get in Angel, we’re going somewhere” Crowley grins, going around the car and hopping in himself.   
Aziraphale giggled and gets into the car, fastening his seatbelt. “Where are we going?” Aziraphale asks.  
“It’s a surprise” Crowley grins, fastening his seatbelt without prompting. Aziraphale appreciates that.   
“Ooh, how exciting!” Aziraphale squees. This is quite romantic, a surprise trip! 

Crowley drives while Aziraphale bounces excitedly in the car seat. Crowley also drives at a reasonable pace, Aziraphale’s biggest appreciation!  
Aziraphale’s mind is running happily with wild guesses about where they might be heading. Another romantic get away perhaps? Perhaps he could have packed! 

He’s...surprised when they stop outside a modest health clinic.  
“What are we doing here?” Aziraphale frowns.   
“You’ll see” Crowley is still grinning as they unbuckle and head inside, Crowley leading his Angel by the hand.  
Aziraphale really hasn’t the foggiest idea what their doing here. Neither he nor Crowley - pregnant or none - need any help from human doctors, not when they have each other.   
The anxious part of Aziraphale is saying that maybe something is wrong and Crowley is coming here to tell Aziraphale so with a doctor, but that part of Aziraphale is very irrational. Crowley is happy and excited, and if he was concerned about their baby, he’d tell Aziraphale so. Aziraphale is the one with healing powers, after all. He can do a million times what human doctors can do. If Crowley needed help, he knows human doctors have nothing on his Angel.   
So whatever their here for, it must be a good thing for by the excited look on Crowley’s face!

Crowley gives his name at the desk and a nurse immediately calls them towards a back room. Still baffled, Aziraphale is tugged after his demon to a cosy doctors office, where what Aziraphale recognises as an ultra sound machine is set up beside an examination table.   
“Hello” smiles their female doctor as she gets up from behind her desk. “Are you excited for your ultra sound?”   
“Oh!” Aziraphale squeals excitedly.   
“We sure are!” Crowley beams.

What a wonderful idea! An ultra sound. Thus far, Crowley hasn’t had any medical care, unless you count Aziraphale’s constant vigil of him. He hasn’t needed any. He’s a demon, not a human being. He doesn’t need prenatal care from humans and their limited abilities.  
However, an ultra sound is a wonderful gift. Actually SEEING their baby?! They get to SEE Little Miracle? Oh, Crowley’s a genius!

Crowley hops up on the examination table and Aziraphale gets to pull a chair up beside him. He holds Crowley’s hand as the machine is set up and Crowley’s T-shirt is rolled gently up. Gel is spread on his yet still small but well rounded bump and the scanner is run over his rim as Aziraphale gives Crowley’s hand an excited squeeze. 

On the screen a black and white image appears. A white shadow is on the screen, it’s head, little plump body and a shadow of two arms and two little legs show off. A silhouette of a nose, mouth and eyes can be seen.   
“Awww!” Aziraphale and Crowley coo, gazing at their screen.  
“Oh Crowley” Aziraphale might cry.  
“Our Little Miracle” Crowley sounds close to tears himself!  
The doctor coos fondly, “Would you like to hear your baby’s heart beat?” she smiles.  
Crowley makes an incoherent excited noise. “Yes please!” Aziraphale answers for him.   
The doctor taps a few buttons and suddenly the room is filled with the mumbled sound of a heartbeat. It sounds like it’s under water, all mumbled and distant, but healthy and strong all the same.

From behind Crowley’s shades - worn for the human doctors benefit - happy tears leak down.  
“Aww, honey!” Aziraphale coos, but he’s sniffing himself. He feels warm, wet on his cheeks and realises he’s crying too.  
“Oh dear, don’t worry, you’re not the first parents to be to cry and you won’t be the last!” The doctor chirps brightly. “Shall I print you off a picture? Or even a few! I can even get you a small version for wallets or purses. Some parents like those.”  
“Yes please!” Both Dad’s say without hesitation. 

** ** **

The pair come away with two postcard sized sonograms, and two wallet sized ones, getting one for each wallet. After the scan, they flop into the nearest bench.   
“Oh Crowley, that was magical!” Aziraphale shines. “That was such an amazing surprise, thank you.”   
“Any time Angel” Crowley smiles, sliding their two postcard sized sonograms carefully into his jacket pocket, making sure not to crease it. “We can make it a regular thing if you like.”

“Definitely!” twinkles Aziraphale. He leans happily against Crowley. “I love you so much Crowley.”   
“I love you too Angel” Crowley smiles, winding an arm around his Angel’s shoulders, and Aziraphale his arm around Crowley’s shoulders. They rest their heads happily together as Aziraphale places a loving hand on Crowley’s small bump - even less noticeable when he’s slouched like this - and bids “and I love you too Little Miracle!” Aziraphale tells the life within. Crowley chuckles fondly and kisses Aziraphale happily upon his cheek.

As the two just share in a moment of pure family-building love!


	12. Chapter 12: The scare

Chapter 12: The scare -still eighteen weeks/4 months - July 9th  
They place their first postcard sized sonogram on their beside. It comes with a little pop-out stand so it can stand proudly. Their saving their second one for later!  
“We’ll be telling Little Miracle about this someday” Aziraphale smiles as they get into their pjs that same night. “About the first time we got to see their picture.”  
“I know” grins Crowley as he flops into bed. “I was worried the doctor would be able to see something weird. Like tiny wings or a little pair of horns!”  
Aziraphale laughs, “I wonder if our baby will develop those things! They’ll definitely get wings at some point. But before or after birth is the question.”

“Goodness knows” Crowley gives a yawn as he snuggles down beneath the covers. “I tell ya, being pregnant is tiring work.”  
“I’ll bet dear” Aziraphale smiles lovingly as he slides into bed beside Crowley. “You get some sleep, you’ve earned it.”   
Crowley smiles up at him, “goodnight Angel.”  
“Goodnight love” Aziraphale coos. 

The next day, July 9th dawns whilst Crowley sleeps till noon before he finally stirs. Aziraphale has been waiting at his side.   
“Morning my love” the Angel greets.  
Crowley makes a little mumbling sound. Which is pretty normal. He’s usually not very communicative in the mornings - or, whenever he wakes up, considering it’s technically the afternoon.   
“Coffee?” Aziraphale offers.  
“Hm” Crowley says vaguely.

Aziraphale hops out of bed and goes to make coffee. Usually, when he comes back with coffee in the mornings, Crowley is sat up in bed, eagerly awaiting his caffeine fix.  
Today. He’s in the exact same position, flat on his back, his eyes closed. Aziraphale frowns and sets the coffee down on the bedside table, “Crowley?” He says softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. He gives Crowley a worried once over, “darling, you’re pale. Are you okay?” He asks softly.   
Crowley just sighs - and shakes his head.

It’s a wonder Aziraphale doesn’t spontaneously combust with panic right that minute!  
None the less, he somehow forces himself to stay calm, “okay darling, can you tell me how you’re feeling? I’m right here for you” Aziraphale tells. He grabs his own pillow and uses it to gently prop Crowley up into a slight seated position. Taking Crowley’s hand, he rubs his fingertips gently up and down Crowley’s forearm in a comforting gesture.  
“I just feel like...all the energy is being sucked out of me” Crowley doesn’t even seem to have the strength to open his eyes. “Not just even tired, it’s like I’ve got a power leach.” He gestures weakly to his mini bump, “no prizes for guessing where the feeling is coming from.” 

Aziraphale recoils with concern, “our baby’s doing this to you? How? Why?” He frowns.  
This is Aziraphale’s biggest fear, that their child could somehow hurt his beloved Crowley. So now he’s REALLY worried. Thus far, Crowley’s pregnancy has been smooth sailing. Oh sure, he’s been more tired then usual and -  
His miracles have been lack lustier.  
Hmm.

“It feels like you’ve been pulling serious miracles, right?” Aziraphale guesses, repeating Crowley’s own words from before.  
“Yeah, but to like, dangerous levels this time. It feels like I’ve been pulling miracles enough to end me” an actual sweat bead drips down Crowley’s face.  
Aziraphale refuses to give into panic. He forces himself to stay calm enough to think straight.

Okay. Crowley’s been saying he’s been feeling power-tired, like he’s been pulling miracles, since the start of his pregnancy. Aziraphale was never worried because he figured it was normal pregnancy fatigue, like all the books say. Today though, it seems much, much worse. Why?   
What if...what if Crowley’s power fatigue WASN’T normal? What if it’s all been building up to this for the last four months?

Then, Aziraphale has an idea crazy enough to be correct.  
“Human babies in the womb absorb the food their mother digests in order to grow. If the mother doesn’t eat enough, the baby doesn’t grow properly. Under eating during pregnancy is a real problem for both Mom and baby, because it can make the mother weak and cause the baby complications” Aziraphale tells.  
“What’s your point?” Crowley opens an eye. “We don’t eat.”  
“No, but we do produce magic. From day one our baby has been a little power radiator. They communicate and produce that pulse through their growing demonic-angelic power.”  
Crowley opens another eye in intrigue.   
“So what if, rather then food, our baby grows through power? What if, from day one, Little Miracle’s been drinking little bits of your demonic power. And because you’ve been pulling feeding duty for four months now, your battery is running on empty.”

“That HAS been what it feels like, I just couldn’t really describe it” Crowley says thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes. A pause. “Okay, so my powers are tired. Is that bad? Can you die from lack of power?”  
Aziraphale sighs, “that’s what’s worrying me. I’ve never seen you look so awful. You remember when you stopped time the day the world didn’t end? You were shattered afterwards. All pale and floppy. I had to help you off the bus. I was worried about you.”  
“Yeah, it feels like that, only on steroids” Crowley sighs, closing his eyes again. He whispers a soft “Angel?” Then -

Crowley collapses softly sideways.  
“Crowley!” Aziraphale yelps, as Crowley’s breathing shallows. Aziraphale feels his neck and feels that Crowley’s pulse - although unnecessary is still a good indication of how well he’s doing - is fading at a drastic rate.  
He’s dying.

Aziraphale doesn’t have time to panic. He snaps immediately into protector mode, looking to Crowley’s stomach, having a crazy idea.   
The last time Crowley was power-tired like this, the day the world didn’t end, all he needed was a break from using his gifts in order to recover. He got better on his own, he just needed rest.   
So...

He pulls Crowley quickly back up, laying him against the propped up pillows before looking to Crowley’s tum. “If you need power to feed on, take mine instead” he proclaims bravely to their baby, before rolling up Crowley’s pyjama top and placing a hand on Crowley’s little bump. Aziraphale releases, allowing a flood of his angelic power rush directly to the life within.  
Immediately, Aziraphale can actually feel his power being sucked gratefully. Like a human baby taking milk from a bottle, their baby drinks in his magic thirstily.

Okay. So now their baby is feeding on Aziraphale instead, Crowley should come around.  
At least, that’s the only theory Aziraphale has right now.  
Come on Crowley. Please Crowley, please come back. Please.   
Please let this work.

Aziraphale can do nothing but sit there, pouring his power and praying until -

Crowley stirs. His breathing picks up, and he opens his eyes.  
“Angel?” He blinks.

“Oh Crowley!” Aziraphale launches himself onto his love, throwing his spare arm around Crowley, being careful to keep one hand on his tum, feeding their baby. “Thank goodness! Thank GOODNESS.” he kisses his husband gratefully upon the side of his head. “Are you alright?”

“I think so” Crowley gives a rare blink. “What happened?” Crowley asks, seemingly still a little bit out of it.  
“Oh Crowley, it was awful” Aziraphale shakes his head. “You almost died. It seems your battery really did run empty. So I took over supplying power. Thankfully, that worked.”  
“Guess you can die from lack of power after all” Crowley. He smiles, seeing his Angel’s hand on his tum. “Quick thinking, taking over like that.” He gives his Angel a beautiful look, “thank you, for saving us.”  
“Of course” Aziraphale smiles. “Are the two of you okay?”  
“Yeah” Crowley smiles. “Little Miracle is fine, I’M the shattered one, but its getting better.”  
“Thank Heaven” sighs the Angel.

Now the immediate crisis is over, and Crowley seems to be stablising, Aziraphale can breathe again.  
“Seems I was right” Aziraphale smiles. “Me taking over baby-feeding duty is allowing your power to recharge. Seems all you needed, Daddy, was a break!”  
Crowley chuckles. His colour is returning.   
Aziraphale has never been so proud! 

Thank GOD! Aziraphale breathes a heavy, happy sigh of pure relief. “Oh Crowley” he says, stroking his husband’s little belly lovingly. “I was so scared. My biggest fear is that somehow this pregnancy might hurt you.”   
“I know Angel” Crowley says gently. “I was scared too, and that’s okay. I’m okay, and Little Miracle is okay.” He glances his Angel up and down, “This isn’t hurting you, is it?” Crowley asks, “pouring power like this?”  
“No dear” Aziraphale smiles lovingly.   
Crowley gives a reassured smile.

Aziraphale is doing the hard work for his lovely demon, but it isn’t so bad, Aziraphale’s discovering. Their baby isn’t bleeding him dry, their just sipping at his power. However, a small leak in a large pipe will eventually drain the water. It’s not the amount Little Miracle has been taking, it’s the length of time. Poor Crowley has been dealing with this small but mighty drain on his resources 24/7 for the last three months, and today it all caught up to him and he didn’t have any more to give. Aziraphale would face the same fate, if he sat here for four months straight, but not before. Its a long-legged miracle, slow but it would eventually catch up to anyone.   
As it would Aziraphale, eventually.

“I’m just fine. Tickedy-boo. I’d have to be here for another four months straight before it did me any harm, just like you’ve been doing!” Aziraphale assures.  
“I am very brave for doing so” chuckles Crowley, softly.  
“You are” smiles Aziraphale. “You just relax and recharge your power, I’m good here.”

Crowley decides to take this advice. He closes his eyes and melts into the pillow. Just like every other time he’s been power-tired, he can feel his powers recharging themselves know their not being used. With Aziraphale feeding their baby for him, Crowley gets to do nothing but recharge happily.

They’ve learnt something ground breaking today. Their baby drinks power. Left too long, Little Miracle drinks enough power to kill. Aziraphale is sure HE’D die - if he kept doing this consistently for four months straight, the way Crowley has been doing. The poor pet. And since power is the baby’s food source, Aziraphale is sure that if Crowley consciously decided to stop supplying that power, Little Miracle would starve to death.  
Aziraphale swallows painfully as the weight of the situation catches up to him.

“Our baby almost killed you” he whimpers, on the edge of tears.  
Crowley opens his eyes and gives his Angel a soft look, “Oh Angel, don’t talk like that. Its not Little Miracle’s fault, they can’t help that they need power to grow.”  
“I’m not blaming Little Miracle dear, I’m sorry if it sounded that way” Aziraphale sighs. “It just scares me so. The idea that carrying a child this unique was too much to ask of ANYBODY, not just you.”  
Crowley’s eyes narrow sadly. He gives a sigh of his own, “I know Angel. We’ve had a very scary day, and it’s okay to say so. But the important thing is that everyone’s okay now though.”

Aziraphale nods, and sighs, “You’re right. I’m sorry darling.”  
“That’s okay gorgeous, I know you didn’t mean anything against our baby, you just don’t want to see me hurt, and seeing that happen was very, very terrifying. Crowley’s own eyes are wet as he opens his arms, “come on, let’s cuddle it out.” Aziraphale gladly flops his head onto Crowley’s chest, still careful to keep his connecting hand on Crowley’s stomach, their baby still drinking his power. “It’s okay, you cry it out. It’s okay.”  
Aziraphale lets himself begin to sob softly. Crowley rubs his back and spares a few tears himself, both of them trembling out their stress and releasing their pain. Aziraphale couldn’t be more glad that Crowley and their baby are okay now, but they both just need this moment to pour of all their stress and fear from moments ago.

“Okay” Aziraphale, after a good long sob, sits himself up and wipes his eyes. “I’m better now. You?”  
“Me too Angel” Crowley smiles, almost all his colour has returned, and his eyes are brighter.   
Aziraphale, although he feels less scared now, is still worried. “Crowley” swallows the Angel. “This pregnancy is hurting you. No, worse then that! It’s killing you. I’ve saved you for now, but who’s to say this won’t happen again?”

“I know Angel” Crowley sighs. “It’s going to be okay though.”  
Aziraphale is staring at Crowley intently, “How is it going to be okay? I can’t lose you Crowley, OR Little Miracle.”  
The thought that their baby OR Crowley or both are in danger frankly terrifies the Angel. He’s quivering.  
“I know, and you won’t Angel” Crowley says softly, beginning to stroke Aziraphale’s hand lovingly, shushing him gently.  
“What are we gonna do then?” Aziraphale asks, his whole body vibrating with fear. “You’ve got five months left to go, and I don’t want this near-miss happening ever, EVER again.”  
“We’ll just do this” Crowley nods at his tum, where Aziraphale’s hand is still placed. “You take over when I get tired. Now I know what this draining feeling is - that it’s not just pregnancy fatigue - I’ll be able to keep an eye on it, and let you know when I need a rest. And then you can take a shift for a few hours whilst we snuggle. Once I’ve had a little rest, I’ll be fine again.”

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale asks worriedly.   
“Oh yeah” Crowley says, with full confidence. “Just look at me now, my power is already recharging. I’m much better already and it’s only been half an hour!” It’s true, Crowley’s colour is fully back now, and he’s almost back to sitting up on his own without pillow support. “You just take the occasional shift for a few hours whenever I get tired, and I can do the rest. So long as I don’t let myself go too long without a break, I’ll be fine. Like you said yourself, a break is all I needed. I’ll be fine on my own within a few hours, just like I was the day the world didn’t end. A quick nap and I was fine, wasn’t I?”  
Aziraphale nods in a begrudging manner.  
“Same kinda thing. Only this time the miracle is a lot more demanding then stopping time while Satan’s on our rail, so I’ll need my favourite Angel to pull feeding duty occasionally while I rest, and that way, both me AND Little Miracle get through this pregnancy healthy and alive.” Crowley states firmly.

As Aziraphale’s mind finishes processing this, a big smile jumps across the Angel’s face, “oh thank goodness!” he throws himself against Crowley, snuggling him deeply. “My genius man.”  
Thank the lord. Thank the ACTUAL lord! Now, Aziraphale doesn’t have to worry about losing either member of his beloved family.  
Crowley chuckles, “well you saved me, and I came up with the plan. Teamwork.”  
Aziraphale is beaming with glee as gives his husband a kiss. “I love you both so much Crowley.”  
“We love you too Aziraphale” Crowley smiles. “See? I knew we’d find a way to solve any problem we came across.”  
“Yes indeed, I wouldn’t have rested until we found a way to make sure you both got through this safely” Aziraphale tells firmly.

It’s true. For a fleeting second - not even a second of a second, actually. Like, maybe 0.00001 of a second, the thought flashed through Aziraphale’s mind that maybe it was no longer safe for Crowley to stay pregnant. With their baby being too young for delivery, that would mean -  
But no. NO! Never! NEVER! Both eternal beings would literally rather die then get rid of their child, and Aziraphale knows this. He’d have found some other solution some how. He had no clue how, but he’d have sat here supplying Crowley with power until delivery day, even if it killed the Angel himself, if that’s what it took. He was NOT going to give up either member of his family. No matter what.

But now, wondrous Crowley, sharp as ever despite his less then healthy state right now, has figured out a way for all three of them to be okay, and, as Crowley puts it, get through this pregnancy safely.  
And that’s the greatest, happiest feeling Aziraphale has felt to date! Although he’s absolutely positive the actual birth of their child will top it.

Beaming with glee and glowing with relief, Aziraphale plants a happy kiss on Crowley’s bump, “And how are you in there Little Miracle?”  
Now that Aziraphale is supplying the baby with its ‘food’, their even easier to read. It’s like Aziraphale has gone from a vague dream into a lucid one. He could feel their baby before with a touch, but now, being their food source doubles the strength and accuracy of those reading. This is what Crowley must feel every day! It’s amazing. If Aziraphale felt ‘tuned in’ to the radio station before, this is like being in the actual recording studio. Every emotion, every new growth, every change of position. It’s incredible!

Aziraphale can feel that the baby hasn’t really noticed what’s been going on. They’ve been chilling out, perfectly fine. They didn’t even seem to notice what a pickle they and their Daddy were in moments ago! Their totally relaxed, calm, and healthy.  
Crowley chuckles, “feels like they barely noticed!”  
“Little Miracle knew we wouldn’t let them down” Aziraphale smiles. “Well then. Plan of action: I’ll sit here till you feel better, and then whenever you start to feel worn out again, you just let me know. We can turn our cuddles into recharge sessions!”  
Crowley chuckles fondly, “sounds like a plan to me Angel.”

** ** ** ** ** **

Aziraphale is sat on the edge of the bed on Crowley’s right, so he lets go off Crowley’s tum and teleports back onto his side of the bed, quickly reconnecting his hand before their baby can start feeding on Crowley’s power again. He cozies up to Crowley and the two snuggle happily. After their stressful morning, Aziraphale miracles the TV opposite their bed to play Crowley’s favourite, the Golden Girls, and they both giggle along for a while, until Crowley dozes off an hour later. Aziraphale doesn’t disturb him, Crowley needs the rest.  
Crowley falls asleep at one pm. Aziraphale scoops him into one arm, keeping the one hand on Crowley’s tum and miracling a book into his other hand. Aziraphale one-handed reads, nods the TV off, and reads contently for hours.

He doesn’t leave Crowley’s side. He doesn’t mind. Aziraphale has sat in one position reading for long enough to gather a layer of dust an inch thick on himself, so he doesn’t mind staying in one place for DAYS, if that’s what it takes to help Crowley.   
He’s not moving until Crowley’s better, and that’s a final, frankly.  
Aziraphale blinks and realises its going dark. Goodness! It’s almost 7pm. They’ve been here for six hours.

As if disturbed by Aziraphale’s loud, surprised thought, Crowley stirs. He yawns and stretches, “what time is it?”  
“7pm” Aziraphale tells him.  
“The same day?” Crowley asks as he rubs his eyes.   
“Yes dear” Aziraphale smiles.  
“Still not breaking my record then” Crowley yawns. He gives a wiggle, looking down to see he and his Angel are still attached. “I think I’m alright on my own now Angel.”

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale asks worriedly.  
“I think so” Crowley nods. He pauses, “How about we try a shower to start?”  
“Okay, I’ll help you up” Aziraphale says, jumping up, disconnecting himself from their baby. He feels oddly empty once the tie has been cut. Aziraphale rushes round to the other side of the bed and offers his arms, “how are you both?”  
“So far so good” Crowley gives a small smile and allows himself to be helped to his feet. “I’ll keep you updated though.”  
“Please do. Don’t even concern yourself about worrying me. If you don’t feel well, let me know right away. I’d rather we have a false alarm and worry for no reason, then you not tell me and something bad happens because you were thinking ‘I don’t want to worry my Angel over nothing.’” Aziraphale tells, as he slowly walks Crowley towards the bedroom door.  
“You know me too well Angel” chuckles Crowley. “Okay, I’ll let you know straight away, even if I think its nothing.”  
“Better to tell me about nothing then not tell me about something!” Aziraphale tweets. “Now, let’s get you that nice hot shower.”

Aziraphale strips his shirt until he’s nude from the waist up and holds his arms out in the water stream of the shower. He and Crowley have a one-person stand up shower in the shape of a rectangle. So Aziraphale is able to stand directly beside Crowley just outside the shower with the door open. The carpets getting soaked with the door open but neither of them mind. Aziraphale keeps his arms out just below Crowley’s rips, so if he falls the demon will fall right into his arms, but this far, Crowley is keeping himself upright just fine.

It’s so cute seeing him naked, his little belly sticking out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of him. Crowley’s so skinny his bottom ribs are visible, so he looks tiny everywhere but that little belly. It’s sooooo cute!  
Crowley laughs, “you’re gazing Angel.”  
“You both look so beautiful” Aziraphale coos. “How are you both?”  
“Fine, back to normal” Crowley smiles. “I can feel her sucking at my energy but not too a dangerous level like this morning. Just normal.”  
“Like sipping tea” Aziraphale nods. “That’s how it felt for me.”  
“Exactly, it was so small I really didn’t think it was a problem” Crowley says, as he steps directly under the running shower to soak down his hair. “I thought I was just pregnancy tired.” He calls over the noise of the water.   
“I thought so too dear. We weren’t to know, this is the first pregnancy of its kind” Aziraphale tells.

“It was getting worse, I’d say a little bit every week” Crowley tells. “Not noticeably at first. I just felt a little more tired all the time but I figured that was because I was getting on with my pregnancy, ya know? Every week that goes by, our baby is growing a little faster. Books say so.”   
“Fascinating” Aziraphale listens. He passes Crowley the shampoo. Crowley squirts a blob into his hands and rubs it into his luscious red locks.   
“Yesterday was the worst, I felt REALLY tired. I managed to perk myself up long enough to go to the scan, but now I know” Crowley tells. “I know what’s a normal amount of that draining feeling. I know what it feels like for it to start getting bad. I’ll know next time if I’m getting into trouble.”  
“A hard but important lesson” Aziraphale agrees. “I’m sorry it took us almost losing you for us to learn this, but now we know, at least we’ll be ready. At least I’ll be able to take care of you both PROPERLY.”  
“Yeah” Crowley smiles, as he ducks under the shower stream to rinse the shampoo. “We’ve got this, from now on” he smiles.  
“Yes we do” Aziraphale says with happy confidence.

Crowley rinses the shampoo completely. Aziraphale passes him the conditioner.  
“Hey” Crowley smiles as he massages the conditioner into his scalp. “Ya wanna know what we’re having?”  
Aziraphale blinks, “what?”  
“As in what gender our baby will be born with” grins Crowley. “Course, they can choose for themselves when they grow up.”   
Aziraphale feels like a firework has gone off in his chest. “Since when can you tell?!”  
“Since about five minutes ago” grins Crowley. “It’s like our baby knows we’ve had a rough day, so they’ve decided to give up that surprise early. They told me what their going to be.” 

Aziraphale squeals and bounces on his heels, “tell me tell me tell me tell me!”   
Crowley laughs, “Angel” he steps under the shower to rinse again. “We have a daughter.”  
“A daught-“ Aziraphale’s eyes fill with joyous tears as he squeaks like a mouse. “Oh Crowley.” He gasps, tears of pure Ecstasy sliding down his rosy cheeks.   
Crowley grins at him from under the shower stream. “Knew you’d like that.”  
“I demand a pink nursery.”  
Crowley laughs. “I thought we weren’t going for gender stereotypes.”   
“Well” blushes Aziraphale. “We can have a few. Just for fun.”  
Crowley laughs again!

Although it’s true that this has been one of the scariest days of Aziraphale’s life - it has always been one of the best.  
They’ve found out about and found a solution to a very serious problem, and now, the cherry on the cake?   
Their going to have a daughter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Month 4, 18 weeks, July 9th - the recovery  
If Aziraphale pampered Crowley before (and he did), that pampering has now doubled. Aziraphale insists on covering all miracles from making the coffee to creating pillows out of thin air for the rest of the day. And Crowley, still feeling his usual levels of fatigued, doesn’t argue too much. He has to pick his battles with his low energy levels.  
Besides, its not like he really, really, REALLY minds!  
He rather likes being spoiled, but don’t dare go spreading that around!

After their scare, the two of them focus their minds on getting the nursery ready as soon as Crowley feels strong enough to do so a few days later. They throw a tarp over their built cot before Aziraphale miracles up paint buckets and brushes.  
“I’ll miracle up one” Crowley offers.  
“No, no, no miracles for you dear, you’re already on heavy miracle duty” Aziraphale nods at Crowley’s tum, waving Crowley’s offer away.  
Crowley grins, “are you gonna run the Bentley for me too then? Cause that runs on miracles too.”  
“If you need me to” Aziraphale shrugs, without hesitation.  
Crowley rolls his eyes like this annoys him, but he can’t fight his smile!

So they devote themselves to getting their nursery all cosy. They paint the nursery walls baby pink and add a border of a flocks of ducks of every colour of the rainbow (Crowley’s idea of course) onto it. So it’s girly yet still open to either gender or none at all, which is just what they were aiming to create! They build the closet and the changing table (in case Little Miracle does need one after all) and start selecting the little details together, like curtain colours.

“So what name are we going for then? Zira or Zara?” Crowley asks as he looks at all the options for changing mats (to finish the table) in one of his magazines. “I like the gay pride one” he says, nodding to the curtain swatches Aziraphale is going through.  
“I like Zira personally” Aziraphale chips in “and excellent idea” he nods, beginning to hang the curtains. “What do you think?”  
“I like Zara” Crowley says thoughtfully.  
“Ha! I feel like we could be here all day” Aziraphale chuckles. “I don’t know, perhaps we should play eany meany miny mo?”  
So they do! They play eany meany miny mo until they land on, “Zara!” Crowley beams. “I win.”  
Aziraphale chuckles, “yes you sure do my darling. Zara it is.”  
“Zara Anthony Fell” Crowley smiles dreamily, rubbing his belly happily. Aziraphale’s cheeks flush pink with glee, as he wraps Crowley in a proud hug from behind.  
“I love you” Aziraphale coos, “my little family.”  
Crowley ‘hmms’ and melts backwards into his Angel contently.

** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** *** **** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** *  
Pregnancy calender: Monday 27th July, week 21 day 1, 4.8 months.

It’s a scorching hot July day, and Aziraphale finds Crowley down in the bookshop, in the plush window seat in nothing but his underwear, seeming to care not if people passing by stare at him. “Cold drink delivery!” Aziraphale chirps, carrying two ice cold lemonades.  
“Oooh, lovely!” Crowley budges up so Aziraphale can sit down beside him. Crowley begins sipping happily. “Ah, perfect” he says, giving a content hiss. “Just what you need on a hot day.”  
Aziraphale twinkles, proud to have made Crowley happily. “I’m so glad my darling. How are you both feeling?” He asks, sipping his own lemonade.  
“She’s grand, I’m my usual amount of tired” Crowley gives a stretch as if to prove this point.  
“Want a quick top-up charge?” Aziraphale offers.  
“I’m still alright” Crowley shrugs. “I’ll keep you updated though.”  
“Please do” Aziraphale smiles.

They sit quietly for a while, content with the silence and each other’s company. There’s never any awkward silences between these two, just shared happy quiet, so completely comfortable with one another that words aren’t often needed.  
“I miss sunbathing properly” Crowley suddenly says, running his finger along the rim of his glass. “Ya know, as a snake.”  
“So do it” Aziraphale shrugs.  
“Can’t” Crowley tells. “I can’t change any more.”  
“Why ever not?” Aziraphale frowns.  
“I have two theories; either it takes too much demonic power in my current condition, or my body just don’t do it any more with Zara on board” Crowley nods to his tum. “She is, after all, human shaped. Maybe turning into a snake would be bad for her, so some deep programming stops me doing it.” He shrugs, “I dunno, those are my two best guesses, both semi-related if you think about it.”  
“You changed back and forth just fine in your first month.”  
“Zara was a lot smaller then” chuckles Crowley. “Nothing more then a fertilised little egg. She’s got a lot more to her these days” Crowley strokes his stomach probably.

“Well that’s true” Aziraphale smiles. “Well if that’s the reason, hopefully you’ll be back to snaking about as soon as Zara comes.”  
“I hope so, I miss being able to be pocket-sized” chuckles Crowley. “I love riding about in your waist coat, being your little snaky friend.”  
Aziraphale giggles, “yes, I do too! You’re so cute when you do that. Don’t you worry dear, you’ll be back to hissing at people in the park before you know it” he smiles. He looks happily down at Crowley’s growing tum. “Any sign of our first kick by the way?” Aziraphale asks hopefully.  
Crowley chuckles fondly, “Angel, you would be the first to know if there was.”  
“I knoooow” Aziraphale says. “I’m just so excited!” he puts his lemonade down on the floor. “It’s just…it’s week 21! She was supposed to start kicking at 20.”  
Crowley laughs, “Angel, this is LITERALLY day one of my 21st week.”  
“Your point?” Aziraphale frowns, before sliding off the window seat and kneeling before Crowley’s extending tum. It’s grown. Crowley’s gone from looking like he’s swallowed a mango to looking like he’s swallowed papaya. He’s had to swap his skin-tight tops out for something a little looser, but he hasn’t had to go up in top sizes yet, thankfully! “Hi Zara!” Aziraphale greets, giving Crowley’s round tum a rub.  
Crowley rolls his eyes and clearly tunes out, his eyes going distant. He knows when its time to act as the Zara-vessel.  
“I just wanted you to know that you’re very late” Aziraphale informs Zara. “I demand our first kick.”

“Good luck with that” Crowley mutters.  
“Shush you!” grins Aziraphale as he rolls up Crowley’s t-shirt to fully expose Crowley’s growing tum. “What do you think Zara?”  
As if finally tempted -  
A kick! Aziraphale watches, wide eyed, as a tinie tiny baby foot hits against the inside of Crowley’s skin, which lands like a jolt against Aziraphale’s palm.  
“Oh!” both beings startle, Crowley almost spilling his lemonade. 

Aziraphale’s head snaps up to look at Crowley’s, eyes wide with stars, “oh Crowley! I spied a tiny foot!”  
“You saw it, I felt it!” laughs Crowley. He passes Aziraphale his cup - who puts it down on the floor - before Crowley rubs loving hands on his still-quite-little-bump. “Oh my darling” Crowley coos down his belly lovingly, “hello! Oh my precious little miracle. I love you, I love you so much.”  
Near tears of bliss, Aziraphale sits back on his heels and miracles up a camera, with which he snaps a picture of the beautiful moment.  
“Oi” Crowley notices. “What’s that for?”  
“The baby book we’re gonna put together!” Aziraphale grins. “Won’t that be lovely?”  
Crowley’s face melts, “that would indeed be lovely! Something to show Zara when she grows up” he smiles down at his tum, “would you like that treasure?”  
Aziraphale gets to witness another kiss, but since he’s leant away he doesn’t get to feel it. As Crowley laughs like this tickles, Aziraphale pouts, “oi!” Aziraphale says, “No kicking without your Dada.” He says, quickly putting his hands back upon Crowley’s tum, but the movement has stopped. “Oi!” Aziraphale frowns.  
Crowley laughs again!

*** ** ** ****** *** *** *** ***** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** ****** ** ** ****** *** *** *** ***** *** *** *** *** **

“Va’la” Aziraphale grins, dancing over to Crowley the very next day, showing off a pair of tinie tinie pink cotton booties that he knitted himself.  
“Daaaw, their lovely Angel!” Crowley twinkles, peeking out from behind his baby-and-me magazine.  
“May I show them to Zara?” Aziraphale uses his puppy eyes. They work every time.  
“You can try” Crowley places his magazine aside. “But she’s currently settling down for one of her little naps, sooo.”  
“I’ll be quick” Aziraphale promises with a chuckle. He pops a cotton booty on his fore finger and the other on his middle finger and walks his fingers like legs up Crowley’s growing tum, “one step, one two, three!” he chuckles, “whatcha think Zara?”  
Zara gives a violent, annoyed kick that makes Crowley jolt, “ouch!” he laughs, “that was ‘go away, I’m trying to sleep!’” he laughs.  
“Rude!” Aziraphale laughs, bending down and kissing Zara’s little bump-shaped home. “And no kicking your Daddy too hard like that young lady! Or else you’re spending the first weekend of your life grounded.”  
Crowley laughs out loud! Zara herself has no answer to that one.  
“Goodnight then treasure” Aziraphale smiles, kissing the belly lovingly. “Your Dad’s love you.”

*** ** ** ****** *** *** *** ***** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** ****** ** ** ****** *** *** *** ***** *** *** *** *** **

Pregnancy calender: August 1st, week 22 day 1, 5 months. 

The ducks at St James Park, being ducks, don’t notice any difference in the demon and Angel paring as they come to feed their beloved ducky friends. The human passing by, however, do notice a difference.  
For one, the regulars at the park know Aziraphale - or as the people at the park know him, The Sunshine Victorian - is usually with a red headed MALE.  
Today, he’s with a spookily similar looking red headed woman.

“You look lovely today by the way dear” Aziraphale smiles. Today, Crowley wears a favourite of hers, a loose cotton black dress. The whether is still warm and she can still get away with wearing such a breezy garment.  
“Yeah but I can’t manage my favourite high heels” Crowley complains, her beautiful red hair flowing long past her shoulders and cascading gently down to her breasts, her eyes hidden behind the same small, round shades she wore as Warlock’s nanny. “What’s a good dress without high heels?”  
Aziraphale chuckles, “you look beautiful to me without the heels my darling.”  
“You’re my husband, you’re very bias” Crowley grins.  
“Me? Never my beautiful wife” Aziraphale grins, wrapping a proud arm around her waist and drawing her close.  
Crowley chuckles, “ya know, for an Angel who still dresses like its 1880, you sure keep up with my genders well.”  
“I try my best” Aziraphale says proudly.

“You do” Crowley smiles. “Although I plan to go back to male presenting once we get home. I mostly changed to keep from getting confused stares from the humans.” She nods at her little belly, “baby bump on a guy? It’s a lot for their two dimensional minds.”  
“Whatever you like dear” Aziraphale encourages. “Although you shouldn’t change how you present just for the sake of the humans. If you’re happy presenting as male, then you should stay that way, even outdoors.”  
“Ehhhh, true” Crowley nods to-and-fro. “But still, I hate socialising with humans and this draws less awkward questions, which means less time spent socialising with them.”  
Aziraphale laughs! “now that one I understand.”  
So the two of them feed their ducks and avoid odd stares from two dimensional humans, side by side the way they have been for six thousand years.

Crowley suddenly looks woozy, steadying herself on the fence between pathway and lake. “Angel?” Aziraphale is jolted out of his peaceful throats by the croak of Crowley’s voice. He sounds so weak.  
“What?” Aziraphale is panic stricken.  
“I’m tired again Angel” Crowley looks dangerously pale.  
“Oh! Okay beautiful, I’m right here” Aziraphale says, jumping immediately to action. Aziraphale places his hand on Crowley’s tum and takes over Zara feeding duty, wrapping his arm completely around Crowley, drawing her close in a protective huddle. He rocks them back and forth slowly, keeping one hand on Crowley’s tum. “I’m right here darling” Aziraphale soothes again. “For you both.”

It’s funny how Zara doesn’t seem to notice this power draining situation at ALL. Aziraphale supposes this is because, to Zara, this is natural. Like a fish swimming. Zara doesn’t yet understand what she’s doing and Aziraphale is glad of that. It means their Little Miracle doesn’t have to stress or worry or feel guilty. Zara’s just doing what unborn babies should be doing - growing! As long as she’s getting fed, she’s content. She doesn’t seem to care WHO’S feeding her, and she clearly doesn’t notice at all what she’s doing to her Daddy, because she’s calm, healthy and happy beneath Aziraphale’s fingertips. He can sense her there, happily going about her business, blissfully ignorant.  
Aziraphale is glad of all this. He truly is. Zara’s okay and that’s wonderful. It really is.  
It’s Crowley Aziraphale has to worry about. 

“Any better love?” Aziraphale asks, his voice anxious.  
“A little” Crowley mumbles, eyes closed as he lets himself rest. He opens one eye, “Can you just hold my hand to do that or do you have to touch the tum?”  
“I’m not sure” Aziraphale says honestly. “I’ll give hand holding a go.” Aziraphale lets go of the tum and takes hold of Crowley’s hand instead, sending a river of his power through his own hand and into Crowley’s. He sends power rushing up Crowley’s arm, down her torso and pouring into her womb. This isn’t too difficult for the Angel, as he’s used to channelling his power to a certain point in somebody’s body to heal a located wound. It takes a moment for Zara to figure out what this pouring is, but a second later, Zara starts drinking the power in. “Oooh, it works!” Aziraphale says triumphantly.  
“Fantastic” Crowley nods, looking a little better already. “This is far, far more convenient then keeping your hand on my stomach. We could do it just like this and get on with our walks and stuff.”  
“Brilliant idea my darling” Aziraphale twinkles, “feeling better now love?”  
“It’s getting better by the minute” Crowley smiles. She straightens up and supports herself, “yeah, this is a much better system.” She says, using her spare hand to pick up bread from the bag on the ground and throw it at the ducks, “much more freeing!”  
Aziraphale chuckles proudly at her.

That’s the amazing thing about Crowley. She always makes the best of everything.  
And the three of them are going to get through this as a team.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Six months  
September 1st is a beautiful Tuesday morning, “happy first day of your six month darling!” Aziraphale greets, throwing open the curtains at 11:30am. “Only three months to go.”  
“Thank fucking Satan” Crowley grumbles from the bed. His bump has grown to new heights of size and he’s becoming increasingly uncomfortable, bless him.   
Crowley kept to his word about going back to male presenting. When the two of them go out or when (rarely) Aziraphale allows customers into the shop, Crowley swaps to female to avoid the stares of limited human minds, but otherwise, he sticks to his usual male self, with short hair styled like flames and a his strong, sharp jaw. He looks like a rock star, even so thoroughly knocked up, and Aziraphale loves it.

Aziraphale smiles fondly, “oh I know darling” he coos, his heart aching for Crowley’s discomfort, as he comes to sit down beside Crowley on the bed. “Zara will be worth it though.”  
Crowley gives a beautiful smile, “yeah, you’re right Angel.” He shuffles his way into a seated position.   
“Is there anything I can do to help gorgeous?” Aziraphale asks. “Another massage? A day in bed? Chocolates?”  
“Cuddles?” Crowley asks, opening his arms hopefully.  
“All my cuddles my dear” Aziraphale says, wrapping Crowley up in his arms and pulling him close. “Any time you want them, as often as you want them.” 

“Can I have another massage?” asks Crowley, who’s been getting one every day.  
“Of course dear” Aziraphale says, helping Crowley lie on his side against his pregnancy pillow. Aziraphale strips Crowley with a quick miracle and snapping a bottle of muscle relaxing oil into his hand and begins deeply massaging Crowley all over.   
“Ahh” Crowley complains as Aziraphale hits an extra tight muscle in his lower back.  
“Oh sorry dear, just take deep breathes. The sooner its sorted the better” Aziraphale soothes, working the tight spot. Crowley whimpers in a mix of pain and relief.  
“I’m staring to get really uncomfortable Angel” Crowley admits in a tiny voice. “Thinking of how Zara will be here soon helps, but….it still really aches, Aziraphale. Worst then I expected.” His eyes are wet.  
“Oh darling” Aziraphale bends down and kisses him softly on his snake tattoo. “If you’re in that much pain, I can always give you a quick healing if you like.”

“Can you heal me?” Crowley wonders out loud. “Ain’t Angelic power made of, like, pure HOLY energy? Wouldn’t that be like shoving a whole ass church INTO me?”  
Aziraphale chuckles, “No dear, that’s a myth.”   
“You WoT?!” Crowley would snap around, but he’s too pregnant to be snapping anywhere, so he just raises his head aggressively.  
“Created by Heaven to avoid Angel kidnappings. You’d be surprised how many Angels got kidnapped in the Beginning to be forced to heal demons, who would later harm them for their trouble” Aziraphale tells. “This was happening before Adam and Eve mind you, during the War.”  
“Never!” Crowley is wide eyed.  
“Oh yes” nods Aziraphale. “So they had to come up with something to stop Angels getting tortured and kidnapped for their healing powers.”  
“Damn” blinks Crowley. “How come I don’t remember this? I was an Angel once too you know.”  
“Your memory was probably altered once She made you Fall dear. After all, She couldn’t have a new demon walking around with secret Angelic knowledge.”

“I suppose” Crowley is clearly amazed. “How come you didn’t tell me this years ago?”  
“It’s simply never come up in conversation before dear. You’ve never required healing before.”  
“Yeah I guess” Crowley considers. “Plus, having that kind of knowledge might have put me in danger. Hell was always checking in on me to see if I’d found out anything, me hanging out with you all the time.”  
“Exactly pet, that was on my mind also” Aziraphale nods. “Anyway, the good news is that I can heal you” Aziraphale tells. “I can also relieve your pain. So I’ll be able to help soothe you during labour.”   
“Fantastic” Crowley admires. He considers, “go on then. I’d love a quick healing. My back is KILLING me.”  
Aziraphale chuckles, and lays hands upon Crowley’s back.

Aziraphale pours healing energy into Crowley, and Crowley melts.  
“Hmmm” Crowley hums. The power is beautiful, so warm, so soft, its like melting butter. It heats Crowley from the inside out like a warm drink or hot soup. It’s like taking a lovely bath. It even tastes sweet in his mouth, oddly.   
Crowley’s not sure what he expected from his first ever Angelic healing, but this is above and beyond everything he might have even almost expected.  
“Ahhhh” Crowley coos, his cheek sinking into his pillow.   
Aziraphale giggles, “nice darling?”  
“It’s fucking brilliant” Crowley is practically drooling. “It’s like being high.”  
“Ha! Nice to know dear” Aziraphale beams. “How’s the pain?”  
“Gone, completely, if Zara wasn’t such a consistent presence, I’d forget I was pregnant” Crowley reports gladly. “I feel like my old self again.”  
“Oh my dear!” Aziraphale is so happy he physically, literally lights up, glowing like a night light. “I’m so pleased! If I can relieve you this much in labour, we’ll be sitting pretty, eh?”  
“Haha, let’s hope!” Crowley grins, and the two giggle together.

** *** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** *** 

A week later, Aziraphale is trying to find where he put his labour and birth book down.  
“Have you checked every room?” Crowley asks.  
Aziraphale huffs, “of course!” he says, before clomping off to do so.  
He can hear Crowley laughing behind him.

Checking every room is…an experience!  
The bookshop is very much the same, but their apartment? Damn.  
The bathroom is freshly baby-ready. They never had bathroom mats before, but now they have below both the sink and beside the bath ready for baby-washing. In the tub awaits a baby’s bathtub, tiny and stuffed with baby toys. There’s baby powder and baby wipes. There’s a baby-teeth toothbrush and baby toothpaste. Even a little extra-gentle baby shampoo, soap, bubble bath and comb in here!  
No book though.  
In the kitchen there’s a high chair at the table. The breakfast table has gone from two chairs to three! There’s jars of baby food in the cupboards as well as baby bottles and formula (just in case their baby does need to eat). There’s a bottle steam-cleaning sanitiser set up as well as antibacterial hand gel to create clean hands for baby handling.   
No book though. 

The living room has a play pen set up, brightly coloured and stuffed with toys. There’s an automatic swinging rocker set up beside the sofa. There’s pacifiers in a clear air tight box beside the TV, ready for use. There’s a soft play mat on the L of the sofa so Zara can sit beside them on the sofa and play while the grown ups watch TV.   
Aziraphale smiles at it all.  
The nursery is of course wall to wall packed with baby-ready stuff. Everything a baby could need from clothes to bibs and blankets.  
In the master bedroom the bedside crib is set up. One side folds down, so they can reach out from lying-down position to soothe their Zara in the night. The soothing mobile hangs above it, as well as a special stereo that casts calming light and plays music to help rock Zara to sleep. 

Every room is full of Zara, and she’s not even here yet.  
Aziraphale can’t stop smiling. He feels every baby-ready object radiating with love.   
Yes indeed, every room has a price of Zara in it. The only two rooms that are left untouched are Crowley’s study and the plant room. And their often filled with Zara in a different way, in that she’s currently a part of Crowley, who’s often in those rooms. As if he now. He can be heard watching the TV in his office.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale calls. “Have you noticed that almost every room in this place is filled with baby stuff?”  
Crowley can be heard chuckling, “did you find your book?”  
“Ah! I knew I was supposed to be looking for something” Aziraphale remembers. “I got distracted by cute baby things.” Crowley can be heard laughing loudly from his office. 

Aziraphale does find his book, under his pillow of all cases, and joins Crowley in his office, where the demon is sat lounging in his throne, Queen playing as he just enjoys the music, humming along.   
“Found it” Aziraphale says, miracling up a chair and sitting opposite Crowley as he places his book on the table.   
“Well done Angel” Crowley smiles.

Pregnancy really does suit Crowley. His belly is almost twice the twice of his stick thin chest now. He’s been reduced to maternity leggings as well as tops. Although their both still blissfully black.   
“Studying up I see” Crowley nods at Aziraphale’s ‘labour and delivery’ book.  
“I want to be prepared! I was actually wondering if you’d like to go to some birthing classes with me.”   
Crowley grins, “well you’d have hard time going to them without me. Sure I’ll go Angel. We can even do another scan if you like. Although we’d have to do it at home.”  
“I’d love that! Seeing our little Zara again, although why at home?”   
“She’s developer her wings” Crowley shifts uncomfortably. “You ever had little wings poking at you from the inside? Ooh” he moans. “Surprisingly sharp.” 

Aziraphale stares in amazement, “really?” He’s so excited his voice pitches up.   
“Ha! You wouldn’t be so thrilled about that if you were the one getting poked in the sides” Crowley shifts painfully again.  
“Oh my darling” Aziraphale coos, getting up and going to stand beside Crowley. “Let me ease you then, hm?” Crowley nods and allows Aziraphale to take him by the hand. Aziraphale let’s his healing energy flow into Crowley.   
“Hmm, lovely” Crowley coos. “Much better.”  
Aziraphale shines at him, “I’m glad my darling. I’m gonna make sure your labour is just like this Crowley, all calm and soothing. I promise.”  
“I know you will Angel” Crowley smiles. “I know you will.”

******* ********* ******* **** *** ** **** ** *** *** *** ****** *** ** *** *** **** **** ***

The kicking was cute at first, but as his sixth month progresses, Crowley just honestly gets annoyed with it!   
Especially when he’s tired but Zara isn’t.

Crowley yawns drastically even though its 2pm and he’s only been awake three hours. Aziraphale is having a rare bookshop-open moment, so he leaves his Angel to it and takes himself to bed. He may be snuggling down, but Zara is wide awake. The little unborn has learnt a new trick; rolling and flipping.  
She does so now, flipping so strongly she kicks Crowley right in the ribs. “Ooh” Crowley huffs, rubbing at his belly. “Do you mind?” he asks in annoyance. “Settle down will ya? I’m quiet during your naps, the least you could do is be still for mine.” He says firmly, lying down sideways against his pregnancy pillow and pulling the duvet up over himself.   
Zara gives a strong, rebellious kick. ‘No’ she says, firmly.  
“Meanie” Crowley yawns. “I shudder at the idea of your teen years.”   
Crowley tries to sleep, but its really quite difficult when he has a whole other little person doing somersault inside of him. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale whispers from the doorway, “are you asleep pet?”  
“I’m trying to be” grumbles Crowley. “But Zara disagrees.”  
Aziraphale can be felt grinning fondly as he comes over and sits on the edge of the bed beside Crowley. “My poor dear” he places a hand on Crowley’s ever extending tum, bundled under the duvet. “Oh yes! She’s really got a wiggle on, hasn’t she?” he giggles. “How cute!”  
“Cute for YOU, maybe!” Crowley says, grumpily.  
Aziraphale smiles at him, then looks to the belly, “now you’ll go to sleep, and have a dream about whatever you like best” he says, before giving the belly a poke.  
Immediately, Zara konks out.  
“Did you just your little sleep spell on our baby?” Crowley mumbles angrily.  
“Sure did!” glows the not-so-innocent Angel. “And now I’m going to use it on you!”  
Before Crowley can argue, Aziraphale clicks his finger and Crowley is out cold.  
But not before he makes a mental note to make a fuss about this later. 

******* ********* ******* **** *** ** **** ** *** *** *** ****** *** ** *** *** **** **** ***

Time really is going by far too fast now. Whilst Crowley’s first few months seemed too slow, his last few seem to be going too fast.   
Before Aziraphale even knows where he is, Crowley is seven and a half months, the nursery is finished, and he finds himself strapping a baby car seat into the back seat of the Bentley.   
Crowley, stood outside the car, too pregnant to be bending and folding into a car the way Aziraphale is currently being forced to, is reduced to giving instructions. “Make sure its in properly now” she says, currently female as not to confuse the people who are passing by all around them. “Nice and tight.”  
“I am!” Aziraphale grumbles. “You’re the one who drives like a maniac, not me.”  
“Which is exactly why it needs to be in tight” Crowley nods firmly.   
Aziraphale rolls his eyes in annoyance, “I want her safe just as much as you do you know!”  
“Well then we agree” Crowley grins. “So what are you grumbling about?”  
“I’m not grumbling!” Aziraphale argues.  
“Yes you are.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Yes you are.”

A passing woman grins at them, “I remember fights like that!” she pauses to say. “Only its usually the woman who’s the grumpy one at this point” she says, flashing her eyes at Crowley’s large belly.  
“Right?!” Crowley speaks with a female voice. He nods at Aziraphale, “he’s just grouchy cause he’s nervous about the delivery.”  
“I’m not grouchy!” huffs Aziraphale.  
“Hmm hu” grins Crowley.  
“Oh my husband was the same dear!” laughs the woman. “Constantly fussing, I couldn’t get a moments peace. He was jumpy as rabbit when I hit nine months.”  
“Girlfriend, believe me, I know!” Crowley enthuses. “I’m only seven and a half months and mines already jumpy.”  
“I’m right here you know!” Aziraphale reminds them both, leaning out of the car and placing his hands on his hips in annoyance. “If the two of you are going to have a mother’s meeting about how annoying we fathers are, you could at least do it inside.”  
“Excellent idea” Crowley is apparently currently deaf to sarcasm or is choosing to be a little shit. She offers the woman her arm, “tea and biscuits?”  
“Go on then!” grins the woman, linking arms as the two women head into the bookshop.  
“Unbelievable” Aziraphale shakes his head in grieved exasperation.

Once Aziraphale is sure that the car seat is strapped in stronger then iron and isn’t going anywhere no matter which ridiculous speed Crowley goes at, he heads inside to find Crowley and the woman having tea and biscuits on the sofa in the bookshop. Their literally having a mother’s meeting!  
“This your first?” she’s smiling.  
“Sure is!” Crowley says brightly. “I can’t wait.”  
“Aww, I loved it every time” says the woman. “Myself, I’ve got four!”  
“Four?!” Crowley says in amazement. “That’s a whole lot of little feet!”  
“That’s nothing really” chuckles the woman. “I come from a really big family. I’m one of eleven kids. In my family, four is considered easy numbers.”  
“Damn!” Crowley admires.

Aziraphale shakes his head at them and comes over to them, “custard creams ladies?”  
“Oh go then!” Crowley grins.  
“Please” smiles the woman. “I’m Jenny by the way. Nice to meet you Aziraphale.”  
“A pleasure” Aziraphale says tightly.  
He’s having words with Crowley later for sure about this! Mrs “I hate human socialising!” she sure doesn’t seem to mind it much this minute!  
She is right though, Aziraphale thinks bitterly as he fetches the custard creams. Aziraphale IS just grumpy and jumpy because he’s worried about the delivery, and how close its getting.   
Aziraphale just has to calm down though. Everything is ready, they have a birthing plan in place, Crowley and Zara are both in amazing health…There really isn’t anything to worry about.

There isn’t.  
There isn’t.  
There isn’t.  
Expect discorporation. Expect Zara unwillingly draining Crowley so much during the delivery that Aziraphale loses him/her.   
If the pregnancy alone almost killed Crowley, delivery is going to twice the strain on his/her powers, he’s/she’s already weak and tired all the time…  
What if its too much for him? What if, at the end of this, Aziraphale is left with JUST Zara?  
And his Crowley is gone.

“Angel?” its Crowley themselves, suddenly behind Aziraphale. “Aziraphale! You’re crying.”  
Aziraphale puts his hand to his face in the stunned realisation that there are indeed tears streaming down his face.  
Crowley is in front of him now, peering at the Angel worriedly. “Angel? Whatever’s the matter? You’ve been in here twenty minutes you know.”  
“Have I?” Aziraphale sniffs and wipes his eyes. “Oh dear.”  
“Aziraphale” Crowley says, more firmly. “What’s wrong?”  
“I….” Aziraphale lets out a juddering breath. He locks eyes with his beautiful Crowley, who’s removed her shades and is peering anxiously at the Archangel. “I’m worried I’m going to lose you in the delivery. This pregnancy has been strain enough on you. What if delivery is too much for you?” He lets out a gasp and begins sobbing, trembling all over.  
“Oh Angel” Crowley coos, her snake eyes full of pity. She wraps her arms around Aziraphale. With Crowley’s plump new belly, now officially just over twice the size of her chest. Its hard to get close with that belly between them, so Aziraphale does the hard work of bending over and plopping his sobbing on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley rubs his shoulder and rocks them softly. “How about this” Crowley begins. “How about you supply Zara with power the entire time? You’re a very powerful Angel. You can both feed her and offer healing to me, I know you can. Easily! In fact.”

Aziraphale sniffs, “I suppose” he says, his tears staining Crowley’s black maternity top.  
“That way, I can’t go dying from the strain because you’ll be taking it for me, and it won’t do you any more, you won’t be the one doing all the pushing!” Crowley chuckles.  
Aziraphale manages an unsteady life.  
“You’ll protect me, my guardian Angel” Crowley smiles, kissing Aziraphale’s fluffy white head. “I know you will.”  
Aziraphale starts a smile, “you really think I’ll be able to?”  
“Oh for sure” Crowley says with iron confidence. “Not that I’ll need your help. I’ve got this on my own.”  
Aziraphale gives an unsteady giggle now, “but of course.”  
“In fact, I might not even need you THERE.”  
Aziraphale laughs properly now, “well I certainly object to that!” 

“All three of us will get through this” Crowley smiles. “If I need a power break, I’ll let you know, and then you can offer me breaks, just as we do now.”  
“And you’ll be okay” Aziraphale smiles.  
“Yes, I promise” Crowley tells their Angel lovingly. “Now, do try not to worry so Angel.”  
“I’ll try” Aziraphale smiles, wiping away the last of his tears.  
He decides he has to do what Angels do best - keep the faith. He has to believe that Crowley and Zara will get through this.  
He just has to.


	15. 15: Zara Arrives!

Chapter 15: Zara arrives!  
Snow begins on December 1st and is so heavy by December 16th that almost all roads are shut down. Business’ are closed, schools are shut, even college’s and university’s have shut their doors, their doors physically buried in huge white walls of snow.  
Aziraphale couldn’t leave the bookshop if he wanted to. The doors are snowed in from bottom to top. 

Crowley, for his part, has reached new levels of huge. He looks like he’s swallowed a fully inflated beach ball as he stares out of the bedroom window, “sweet Satan” he whistles. “I haven’t seen in this bad in England for decades.”  
“Honestly? It might just be me” Aziraphale admits with a nervous chuckle. “It’s over six feet of my white, powdery nerves.”  
Crowley chuckles, “typical Angel. I feel sorry for the HUMANS who are trying to have a baby this month. Getting to the hospital must be a nightmare.”  
“I didn’t consider that” Aziraphale frowns. “Not that I was TRYING to make it snow this much, but still.”  
Crowley grins, “well ya see Angel, these are the kind of things you start thinking about when you’re knocked up. You start considering you’re fellow mothers-to-be.”  
“I’ll bet dear” Aziraphale smiles fondly.

Crowley gives a stretch, “well, I’m gonna go down for one of my naps. Will you water my plants for me?”  
“Anything pet” Aziraphale smiles and offers Crowley his arm, who takes it. Aziraphale helps Crowley over to the bed and tucks him in, making sure he’s nice and comfortable. “You have a good doze, you’ll need the strength! Five days to go!”  
“Hmm” Crowley says happily. “Five wonderfully short days to go.”  
“Everything will be worth it soon my love” Aziraphale promises, kissing Crowley on his beautiful snake tattoo. “As soon as Zara is here, you’ll be saying the same thing.”  
“True, true” Crowley smiles. “Anyway, you go yell at my plants Angel. It really helps!”  
Aziraphale chuckles, “I shall WATER them. Then I shall go translate a book downstairs. That always helps calm my nerves.”  
“Translating BOOKS calms you down?” Crowley’s eyebrows shoot up.  
“I don’t remember asking you for your judgement!” Aziraphale beams. He kisses Crowley again and makes sure he’s tucked up to his chin. “Night night, enjoy your nap. I’m just downstairs if you need anything.”  
“Okay” yawns Crowley. “Love you” he mumbles, closing his eyes.  
“Love you most” Aziraphale smiles, kissing him softly upon the cheek as Crowley dozes off. 

Aziraphale waters all the plants, telling them all how pretty they are, and how nice and green they look, then heads downstairs to the bookshop. He sits contently at his desk, translating an ancient book written in a dead language into English as much as the old text will allow, with a cup of coca, of course!  
How can Crowley NOT find this fun? It’s a delight!  
Personally, Aziraphale could spend hours doing this, so….well, well why? He does just that.

Crowley awakens hours later. He fell asleep at 1pm and its now 4:10pm. It’s alarmingly quiet, no sounds of Aziraphale bushelling about, which means the Angel is probably still down in his beloved bookshop, translating ancient text. How the Angel finds that fun, the demon will never understand.  
He gets slowly up and stretches himself. His back cricks painfully. Crowley groans. The sooner Zara is born, the bloody better!  
What he needs is a nice hot bath. Like, HOT. Something to make his inner snake hiss contently.

Crowley wonders into the en-suit bathroom to the left - the nursery, also attached to the master bedroom through an open archway - is directly forward off the end of the bed.  
Arriving in the bathroom, the demon huffs. He REALLY doesn’t fancy running a bath the human way. It takes too long and is far too boring.  
He checks over his shoulder to make sure his Angel isn’t creeping up on him - then gives his black fingernails a click.  
Instantly, the bath is filled with water so hot it steams up the mirror instantly. Crowley cackles, shuts the bathroom door behind him, strips his pyjamas the human way and lowers himself into the scorching hot water. Which is a bit of a struggle with how huge he is, but being both a snake and a supernatural being help in keeping Crowley reasonable agile. Well, as agile as a non-pregnant human anyway! 

Zara gives a content wiggle as Crowley submerges himself.  
“Nice hu?” Crowley smiles, rubbing at his massive belly. “See your old Daddy’s got a few miracles left in him yet. I’m stronger then I look, your Dada just worries too much.”  
Zara kicks in agreement. Crowley chuckles and allows himself to melt into the warm bath. Zara gives her own happy little wiggles, like she’s relaxing into it too. Crowley lets his breath out, long and happy. “Shall we submerge darling? I haven’t lay at the bottom of a nice body of water in ageees.” Zara kicks excitedly, like she’s fond of this idea. So Crowley allows his head to slip under the water, halting his unnecessary lungs, his silt snake eyes open as he plants his head at the bottom of the tub.  
Ah, now THIS is relaxing. Looking up at the world through the water, seeing it all wavery and blurry. So soothing, all the sounds of the world gone. Just him, and the water.  
Well, and his constant companion! 

Zara flips happily, wiggling as she giggles, like she’s enjoying herself too. Crowley knows stopping breathing like this isn’t doing her any harm, she doesn’t need air any more then he does. After all, he and Aziraphale dinned on the moon, and Zara didn’t notice the lack of oxygen there either!  
For Zara, its not a problem. She’s as chilled as any demon or angel would be.  
Submerging like this is a snake thing. Snakes often enjoy resting at the bottom of bodies of water.  
He’s gotten into trouble doing this, actually. Back in the 60s, he liked going to human house parties. Those were the days! Problem was, he’d have too much to drink and forget that human eyes were watching him when he lay himself down at the bottom of their pools, and then promptly fall asleep with his eyes open.  
He’d wake up in the middle of a crime scene, the police having taped off the pool with police coming to get his ‘body’ out of the pool. He’d have to play dead until he was alone in the morgue and then make a break for it.  
Crowley chuckles underwater. Yep, those were the days! 

Crowley closes his eyes, remembering. He has some lovely memories, he really does. Six thousand years worth. Course, it would have been time spent even happier if he hadn’t of had to spend so long pining after his Angel rather then being WITH him.  
But still, none of that matters any more. Their together now. Crowley smiles, and, of course, Zara’s here.  
Crowley’s memories now will shallow in comparison to the memories he’s going to create with Zara, and Aziraphale of course. The three of them, finally together.  
Maybe they’ll even have more! Like that Jenny woman with four kids. Crowley really wouldn’t mind a big family. More love to give, more memories to make, more tiny hands to hold!  
Hmm, yes. More children are a defiant. Aziraphale certainly won’t object! 

Hm. Would Crowley be the one who got pregnant the second time? He certainly wouldn’t mind!  
Despite the back pain and the aching feet, despite the power drain, despite the risk -  
Crowley would do this again, and again, and again.  
Because his Zara, and any children who came after her, are worth it. 

******* ****** ***** **** *** *** ******* *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** 

Crowley leaves his bath feeling refreshed, clean, and well rested. He realises with a look at the clock he’s been in that thing for two hours! His human fingertips have gone all wrinkly. He chuckles at them.  
The place is still silent. Good lord, Aziraphale must have a layer of dust an inch thick on him by now. Typical!  
Crowley sits on the edge of the bed to towel himself dry. He can see through the window that its finally stopped snowing. Hm, translating really must calm the Angel down. Go figure.

Zara flips and snuggles into a fresh position, feet up, head down. This is barely worth noting, as Zara often lies upside down like this. Crowley barely even registers it as he towels himself dry by rubbing the towel all over. Reaching his legs is a real pain with a belly this big in the way.  
Zara rests her little head in between Crowley’s hips but again, Crowley cares not, as this is also nothing new. The books say that human babies stay in this head-down position for their whole last month of pregnancy, ready for birth, but Zara has been going in and out of it as she pleases.  
Crowley hums mumbled Queen songs, bending over as far as his belly will allow, just managing to dry his lower legs - up on a stool beside the bed that Crowley just decided would exist - when.

The pain is sudden and shudders through Crowley at an alarming rate. It makes his whole body shake.  
“Ah!” Crowley gasps, in both shock and pain as his entire body tells him ONE thing -  
The baby’s coming!!!

Aziraphale is just finishing translating the last page of his book when -  
“AZIRAPHALE!!!!” Crowley screams.  
Aziraphale startles so badly he knocks over his coca. It spills all over several ancient, irreplaceable books but the usually fussy book collector doesn’t even care, he’s already teleported to the bedroom.

“What?!” he panics as he arrives beside the bed, which Crowley is sat on the edge of, sat on a towel, a hand gripping his stomach.  
“It’s time! Zara’s coming!” Crowley beams, seemingly giddy with a mix of excitement and fear.  
“Seriously?!?!” Aziraphale squeaks.  
“Haha! Yep!” Crowley glows.  
A gust of wind so powerful that it blasts the windows open from the outside sends the windows swinging open, their frames smacking against the walls as freezing cold air explodes into the room.  
A raging snow storm has started outdoors.  
“Oh, fuck!” Aziraphale says, rushing to the window and forcing them shut.  
Crowley is laughing hysterically, “Bit nervous Angel?” Crowley is absolutely smug, leant back, supporting himself with both arms behind his back, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
“No!” Aziraphale decrees, making sure the windows lock tightly, performing a quick miracle to keep them shut as well as another hurried miracle to soundproof the outer walls of their apartment, so Crowley can make as much fuss as he likes without someone suspecting there’s a murder happening in Soho.

“I” Aziraphale draws breath as he turns back to face Crowley bravely, “am not the least bit worried.”  
“Hu-hu” Crowley grins smugly, his eyes shining.  
“Oh shush you” Aziraphale pouts, before smiling softly and coming to sit down beside Crowley on the end of the bed. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah” Crowley chuckles.  
“Zara?”  
”She’s fine too” Crowley smiles, rubbing his massive belly happily. “Eager to be born.”  
“I’ll bet!” Aziraphale smiles, kissing Crowley softly upon the side of his head. “Did you catch what time your contraction was?”  
“Uhhh” Crowley checks the beside alarm clock. “6:15.”  
“Right” Aziraphale nods this information in, looking to the clock. “Well I’ll time them from now on, so you don’t have to worry about a thing.” He tells his demon, giving him another kiss on the cheek. 

“ME worry?!” Crowley grins. “Angel, I’m not the one causing a snow storm!”  
“Shhhst!” Aziraphale grins. “No more sass from you young man.”  
“I’m in labour, if you haven’t noticed!” Crowley argues with a smile. “I’m allowed to be as sassy as I like.”  
Aziraphale rolls his eyes, but grins, “well, that’s true!” he chuckles. “Right then, let’s get you comfy.”

“Could you dry my left ankle first?” Crowley requests.  
“Anything my love” Aziraphale says, dropping to the floor and miracling up an extra towel to get drying when - he blinks. “Crowley” he nudges the stool Crowley’s feet are up on. “Where did this come from?”  
“Ummm” Crowley narrows his eyes guiltily.  
“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolds. “I said no miracles!”  
“I was a’right!” Crowley waves off. “I’m fine ain’t I?”  
“If you count ‘in labour’ as fine!” Aziraphale points out.  
“I doubt miracling up the stool is what sent me into labour, I think it was of a, ya know, I’m full-term kinda thing” grins Crowley. “The books say almost all babies come either a little early or a little late. Almost no babies are born exactly on time.”  
“Well…still!” Aziraphale pouts. He gives Crowley a gentle look as he begins drying Crowley’s still wet left ankle. “I just want you to be careful is all my love.”  
“Yeah, yeah, okay Angel” Crowley smiles lovingly. “It’s not like I’ll be doing much, beside, ya know, labouring, until Zara’s born now anyway.”  
“Hehe, well, that’s true” Aziraphale smiles, as he completely dries Crowley off. 

“Would you get me that top?” Crowley asks eagerly.  
“Absolutely darling” Aziraphale says, going over to his closet and fishing out a top he brought especially for Crowley. It’s in Aziraphale’s size, white, so thin that its practically transparent, printed with the words ‘little devil’ in black on its chest, accompanied by red little devil horns. “And as you no doubt saw, I’ve been wearing it as often as I can, to it should smell just like me.” He says, as he helps Crowley into it. On Crowley, it functions like a dress, which is just what Crowley wanted.  
“Ahh, perfect” Crowley says, breathing in Aziraphale’s vanilla and old book smell. “Best birthing dress ever” he smiles.  
“I’m glad” Aziraphale twinkles. “Shall we lay you down?”  
“Depends I suppose” Crowley considers. “It’s going to be a long wait between contractions. What shall we do between them?”  
“Hm” Aziraphale considers. “A movie maybe? Or a TV show? Perhaps your favourite, the Golden Girls?”  
“Or we could play a game, I guess” Crowley shrugs. “Bet I can still kick your butt at Mario Cart Wii, even in labour!” he grins.  
Aziraphale laughs, “You’re on cutie!” 

40 minutes later, Aziraphale is ready to throw his controller! Crowley, being a literal speed demon, is just as good at virtual driving as he is in person. Meaning he’s excellent at driving like a maniac, playing dirty and flooring the gas pedal. He’s cackling evilly as he wins again and again.  
“Hmf!” pouts the Angel, throwing his controller down on the bed. “I’m letting you win because you’re in labour.”  
“Oh yeah? Funny that” grins Crowley. “Cause I taught you how to play this game two years ago, and you’ve been losing since day one, and I’m PRETTY sure I haven’t been in labour that whole time.”  
Aziraphale grabs his pillow and swats Crowley playfully, who laughs brightly, grabbing a pillow of his own and smacking Aziraphale back.  
So their suddenly in a pillow war, Crowley lay down against his pregnancy pillow, sat slightly up against multiple fluffy powers, looking enviably comfortable. He gets to stay lay down as Aziraphale kneels above him, bonking the demon from above.

“I shall smite you!” Aziraphale grins.  
“I’d like to see you bloody try” Crowley challenges, an eyebrow cocked in confidence.  
“I shall have you know, I reduced two demons to ash once!”  
“I know, I was there, and it was awesome” Crowley grins proudly.  
Aziraphale giggles, and bonks Crowley with the pillow lovingly, who chuckles softly. The two gaze up at each other lovingly for a moment, just soaking each other in.  
Until Crowley’s beautiful face crumples, “o-ah!” he groans.  
Aziraphale leaps to action, grabbing Crowley’s hand and letting Crowley squeeze it, “Just breathe darling.”  
Crowley takes a steadying breath and Crowley squeezes the Angel’s hand until the contraction passes, then he lets out his breath. “I’m alright now” he smiles, his handsome face smoothing back out.  
“I’m glad darling, you’re doing so well, and you look so beautiful” the Angel coos. He checks the clock, 7pm, “that’s 45 minutes. A nice slow pace, that’s really good. You’re amazing my darling.”  
Crowley smiles softly, “I’m tired Angel.”  
“On it!” Aziraphale doesn’t even pause, he just allows his power to begin flowing up through Crowley’s hand and into Zara.

Zara herself is fine. She’s not really giving out any emotion other then feeling utterly focused, quiet, her mind consumed with being born. Her heads down and she’s pressing against Crowley’s slender hips. She’s just sending ‘I’m on my way’ vibes throughout the entirety of Crowley’s body, letting her Daddy know exactly what’s up.  
Its rather cute! Aziraphale chuckles fondly, leaning down and kissing the belly. “Hello princess. You and your Daddy are working so hard, and I’m so proud of you both. You’re both amazing.”  
Crowley smiles tiredly. “Is it getting better dear?” Aziraphale asks gently.  
“It sure is Angel, thank you” Crowley says, brightening back up already.  
“Good. You’re so amazing darling” Aziraphale praises, raining kisses down upon his demon, “and gorgeous, and lovely, and brave, and wonderful and -” Crowley just laps all this fuss up, allowing his Angel to drown him in praise, the rose petal soft lips of the Angel kissing Crowley from the belly up, telling Zara and Crowley both that their amazing and wonderful and doing an amazing job.  
Crowley just smiles, allowing himself to rest. He’s got a long road ahead of him, but Zara will be worth it.  
Crowley just knows it.

*** * *** ********* ******* *** ** *** ** * ** *** ** **** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** **

“Ah-aaaa!” Crowley cries out. “Angel!”  
“I’m right here darling, keep breathing, you’re doing an amazing job” Aziraphale soothes.  
Crowley has been labouring for five hours now. It’s 10:15pm and Aziraphale is helping his beloved walk in soft circles around the bedroom, supporting Crowley’s weight and bouncing him softly. Crowley has stopped them to double over, sweat dripping down his face. “I’ve got you darling” Aziraphale soothes, helping Crowley stand up straight, leaning Crowley against him. “That’s it, straighten up beautiful, hunching over won’t help” Aziraphale soothes. “Deep breathes now. Remember our birthing classes.”  
This wins a snigger, “those were fun.”  
“Weren’t they?” Aziraphale chuckles. “Bit heteronormative though. We were the only gay.. well, actually, you were a woman during those classes, so WERE we a gay couple in those classes?”  
“I think we’re pretty gay in the way that we fall under the LGBTQ+ umbrella somehow at all times Angel” chuckles Crowley.  
“Too true my love” Aziraphale kisses his snake tattoo happily. “How about some pain relief now?” Thus far, Crowley has gone without, saying he was alright on his own, but the pain is really starting to get worse now, Aziraphale hasn’t failed to notice.

“Please” Crowley nods. Aziraphale doesn’t hesitate to begin pumping healing power into Crowley, also diverting some power to give Zara another feed. Crowley was right, its no strain at all for the Angel to do both and keep focused on soothing Crowley, all at once.  
“Ahh, much better” Crowley smiles, as Aziraphale whips out a cold, wet cloth from mid air (miracling this up also isn’t a problem despite Aziraphale’s currently full plate of miracle-doing) he wipes Crowley’s face off, cleaning Crowley up and kissing him softly. He lovingly wipes at Crowley until he’s sweat free and looking much better.  
“There love” Aziraphale coos, “how are you feeling?”  
“Lots better” Crowley smiles, he plops his head down on Aziraphale’s shoulders. “Thanks Angel.”  
Aziraphale smiles, “let’s sit you back down.”  
Crowley nods and allows Aziraphale to lead him back to bed, the edge of which Aziraphale sits Crowley down on. “Cold drink?” Aziraphale offers. Crowley says ‘please’, and Aziraphale miracles up an ice filled lemonade with his spare hand, his other holding Crowley’s. Crowley takes it and says ‘thanks’ as he sips at it. 

Crowley’s contractions quickened from 45 minutes to 30 minutes, down to 25 minutes apart. No water breaking yet though. Once Crowley finishes his drink, his Angel picks him up and lies him back down in the centre of the bed, burying Crowley in a nest of pillows, keeping one hand on Crowley at all times to supply both Zara with power and Crowley with soothing healing. Crowley sighs happily, melting happily back into the pillows as Aziraphale slides down Crowley’s form and begins massaging Crowley’s feet, still supplying him with both power and healing.  
Ah, Crowley is sure one spoilt demon!  
It’s quiet for a few minutes before another painfully powerful contraction rocks Crowley’s entire body. “Ahhh!” he cries out.  
“Crowley!” Aziraphale startles, quickly raising his pain relief levels in his healing. “Breathe darling.”  
Crowley’s face contorts and he twists the bed sheets in his fists until the contraction passes. Finally he lets out a breath as it finally ends, Crowley huffs, “that one hurt.”

“It was kind of fast too, only fifteen minutes since your last one” Aziraphale points out, worriedly.  
Crowley frowns worriedly too. He feels his body like is gearing up, he feels like - “Angel” he’s breathless as he feels a strange kind of pressure, something inside of him is pinching. He feels like a pipe is rattling, straining, pulsing, it feels like its going to burst within him at any second. It aches, “Ooooh” he groans under the strain, “I think my waters are gonna go!”  
Aziraphale’s eyes widen in alarm.

Crowley groans as another contraction rocks him. At the exact same moment, his waters snap, he feels them gush out out between his legs. “Ah!” Crowley yelps.  
“Oh darling!” Aziraphale fusses, suddenly at Crowley’s side. He gives Crowley his hand and Crowley squeezes it gratefully. “Breathe darling, just breathe” Aziraphale soothes.  
Crowley closes his eyes and breathes, his whole body is heaving. Aziraphale squeezes Crowley's hand anxiously, “I’m here darling. I’m here.”  
This calms Crowley slightly. His Angel’s soft voice, the feel of Aziraphale’s lovely smooth hand in his. He manages a smile, opening his eyes and peering up at Aziraphale, who start humming softly, stroking Crowley’s forehead soothingly as he does so.  
“Don’t be scared my love, this is good news, this means it’ll all be over soon” Aziraphale soothes and strokes, heals and provides power without even breaking a threat. “You just relax, everything will be alright before you even know it.”  
Crowley’s anxiety dies down completely. He smiles dreamily and allows his eyes to slide shut. Aziraphale’s right. Okay, so his waters have gone. That’s good, not bad. It means that Zara’s well on her way, and everything will be okay again soon. 

Crowley takes deep cleansing breaths, just like he was shown in the birthing classes, and just when he’s finally stopped worrying -  
“Uuur” Crowley groans as another contraction arrives, only this one is much, MUCH worse then any of the others that came before it. He can barely gasp out, “Aziraphale!” before another contraction rattles him, “ah- ahh! Ahhh!”  
Crowley feels a dangerous shove from down below.  
Sharp little wings poke him, and something big, huge and round shoves down. It feels like an organ is making a break for the exit.

“This is it! She’s coming!!!” Crowley pants, his legs spreading on instinct.  
Aziraphale leaps down between Crowley’s legs.  
Crowley groans painfully. There’s almost no breaks between contractions now, there just coming like crashing waves. Aziraphale’s healing power is taking away a lot of the strain and pain, but it can’t switch it off completely, and Crowley is still in agony.  
He can’t imagine how high his pain level would be if Aziraphale wasn’t pumping him with healing power if this is how he feels with the healing turned ON!

“You’re doing beautifully darling” Aziraphale rubs at Crowley’s leg comfortably. “It’ll be over soon, I promise.”  
Crowley shuts his eyes painfully, but nods, teeth gritted. He knows his Angel is right.  
“Oooooh” Crowley moans.  
Now, he can actually feel Zara coming. It’s no longer a shoving, its a sliding. A slow, painful slide down between his legs. Sharp little wings are making their way, slicing down his insides like razor blades. Crowley can feel himself begin to bleed. Aziraphale hurries to heal him, but Zara’s wings are slicing Crowley up from the inside faster then Aziraphale can heal. Blood leaks onto the sheets. Aziraphale yelps worriedly.

“Uurruur!” Crowley shudders with a contraction. Now, Crowley can’t even catch his breath between the contractions, their too fast, too strong.  
He’s bright red and gasping, panting, his whole body straining, and no matter how hard Aziraphale tries to calm him, its not working. There’s no time for deep breathes and sweet words of encouragement. Oh! Oooooooh!  
THIS IS IT! 

“AHHHHHHH!” Crowley feels something looming. Something big and round and, “oooooh! I can feel the head!”  
“She’s almost crowing! I can see her!” Aziraphale encourages. “You’re doing it my darling, Zara’s almost here!”  
Crowley’s breath is hagged, “he-hoo, he-hoo” he gasps painfully, as another contraction rocks him, he literally shakes all over and screams at a deafening pitch.  
Now, a new urge. Uh oh, oh god, oh no.  
“O-aha-ahah-ah!” Crowley pants. “Ohooh! I need to push!!!”  
“Then push Crowley! PUSH!” Aziraphale orders.

Crowley forces his chin to his best, his torso snapping forward as he leans forward with all his might.He’s pushing, baring down, his teeth gritted, his hands twisting the duvet. He’s holding his breath, straining, shoving, shoving, oooh, he can feel her now, coming, coming -  
Crowley gasps and falls against the pillow, no more strength to offer.  
“Beautiful! That was wonderful my darling!” Aziraphale cries as Crowley pants. “Catch your breath now, relax. I’ve got you, I’ve got you both.”  
Crowley closes his eyes and breathes while he can. Despite his huge effort, he can feel that Zara is no further out. But, before Crowley can worry about this, he feels another contraction building.

“Oooeeeeee!” he cries out, his body launching forward again.  
“That’s it Crowley!” Aziraphale cheers. “Push! Push, my love!”  
Crowley pushes, but Zara doesn’t move. Crowley gasps, stopping his pushing as he pants. Aziraphale looks worried, why isn’t she coming? Crowley twists painfully, feeling sharp little wings stabbing him.  
“I-I think her wings are struck” Crowley pants. Brilliant, this was just what he was worried about!  
Aziraphale’s eyes dart worriedly, then, inspiration strikes the Angel as he places gentle fingertips inside of Crowley, using them to widen Zara’s exit. This hurts and Crowley groans, but he’s also silently gratefully. He takes steadying breathes.

“Now, just focus on that next push my love” Aziraphale instructs. “And breathe” he demonstrates and Crowley copies the deep, soothing breathes until Crowley’s body shudders with a new contraction and -  
“Ngh!” Crowley shoves down, and, joyously, he feels Zara shove. There’s a slick, slippery sound as Aziraphale catches her tiny head.  
“She’s almost out Crowley!” Aziraphale cheers. “One more push beautiful.”  
Crowley huffs, awaits his next contraction and, “eeeeeeeuuugh!” pushhhhh!

Zara is born, landing in Aziraphale’s hands in a hot, slippery rush. She wails as Crowley collapses gratefully backwards against the pillows, gasping.  
Crowley has never felt more exhausted, hagged, stressed, strained or awful in his entire six thousand year existence. His eyes close as his breathing begins to slowly relax. For a long time, all he can hear is white noise, too dizzy and tired to process anything else. Finally, his senses regain enough to hear.  
“Crowley dear?” his sweet Angel’s voice is above him.  
“Tired” Crowley mumbles.  
“Of course dear, you go right to sleep, I’ll take care of everything” Aziraphale promises, above the sound of their little Zara crying. He kisses Crowley softly upon his head, “we’ll both be here waiting for you in the morning.”  
At this thought, Crowley smiles. The two of them, waiting for him in the morning. His family, together at last.  
As he falls asleep, he feels he simply cannot wait to see them.

*** * *** ********* ******* *** ** *** ** * ** *** ** **** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** **

“Crowley?” Aziraphale’s sweet voice sings, as petal soft fingertips stroke the demon’s forehead. “Crowley dear, its morning pet.”  
“Already?” Crowley grumbles.  
Aziraphale chuckles softly, “I’m afraid so darling. Open those golden eyes of yours, our baby is is waiting for you.”  
Crowley smiles, and happily wakes up properly, opening his eyes to see his beautiful Angel twinkling at him. “How are you pet?”  
“I ache, and I’m knackered, but other then” Crowley says, he gives a wiggle in an attempt to sit up and Aziraphale immediately assists him, propping Crowley up against big soft pillows.

Crowley looks around, absorbing his surroundings. The room is clean and quiet. The blood on the sheets has vanished, he’s clean and washed, his ‘birthing dress’ sweet and fresh, not a bead of sweat is left on him. His hair even feels silky from being washed and combed. His baby bump has already starting to deflate slightly.  
He must have really been out for a while.  
“How’s Zara?” Crowley asks rubs at his eyes.  
“She’s wonderful, she’s right here” Aziraphale glows, shuffling out of the way so Crowley can see the bedside crib, inside of which is their little miracle.

Zara is a tiny, pink little thing. She’s squirmy and blotchy red. She’s got Crowley’s flame red hair, has a slender little build yet is still clearly well nourished. She’s wiggling her little limps as she lies on her back in the crib. She had one pure white wing and one pitch black, tucked under her in neat little folds. Crowley extends his arms towards her longingly, “My baby.”  
Aziraphale happily scoops Zara up gently, passing her to Crowley. Zara wears a fluffy, cuddly white number with gold lettering spelling out, ‘Little Miracle’ across her chest. There’s slots cut out of the back of the baby grow to let Zara’s little wings poke through. Aziraphale passes the tiny bundle into Crowley’s awaiting arms. Zara’s eyes are open, and Crowley discovers she has Aziraphale’s rainbow grey eyes.  
Angel’s eyes.

Tears of endless joy begin to stream down Crowley’s cheeks without shame as Aziraphale places a thick blanket atop Zara, to make sure she’s extra cosy. “Oh Crowley” Aziraphale says again, curling himself above them, picking Crowley up and resting the demon’s head on his chest whilst reaching down and running his petal soft Angelic fingertips along Zara’s little red head, “isn’t she’s perfect?”  
“She’s flawless” Crowley is breathless with glee. His tears won’t stop but he doesn’t care. “Oh Zara, hello! You were worth every second, oh yes you are.” He lifts her to his shoulder and cuddles his precious darling tight, kissing Zara on her tiny head.  
“I told you so” giggles Aziraphale, pecking his demon proudly on the cheek. “How are you feeling now dear?”  
“Getting better every second Angel” Crowley assures. “As long Zara and you are okay, I’m okay.” He smiles lovingly.  
“My selfless Daddy” Aziraphale coos, stroking at Crowley’s hair proudly. He smiles down at Zara, “oh Crowley” he says again. “She truly is a miracle. Thank you, thank you, thank you” he kisses Crowley proudly on the head, over and over again.  
Crowley glows, melting against his Angel, soaking in the praise as well as the joy.  
Their finally a family.


	16. 16: Life gets ever sweeter

Chapter 16: Life gets ever sweeter

“So what do you think?” Aziraphale asks brightly, addressing tiny Zara as he shows her the breakfast he’s cooked up.  
For a baby that’s only four days old, Zara already is a LOT like her Daddy. She’s got his red hair and his slender little body. She’s sat in her baby carrier seat atop the kitchen counter, dressed in a little black baby grow, also just like her Daddy. Aziraphale has used a little miracle to get Zara to tuck her wings away, folding them into her back as he and Crowley do, so now she appears wing free. She takes one look at Aziraphale’s breakfast and scowls in disapprove with an exact copy of Crowley’s disapproving scowl.  
Aziraphale laughs, “my tiny Crowley!” he beams, kissing her little nose. “I wonder if you’re going to be anything like me or if you’re just going to be a mini him! Not that I would mind having two Crowley’s!”   
Zara sneezes cutely.

Aziraphale chuckles fondly, “come on then you” he scoops Zara up out of her carrier and pops on her on his shoulder. He picks up the plate of a full English breakfast in the other hand. He carries both carefully into the bedroom, where Crowley is just waking up.  
"Good morning dear!” Aziraphale greets, “I brought you breakfast.”  
Crowley chuckles, shuffling himself into a seated position. He suddenly finds supportive pillows at his back, which Aziraphale may or may not have put there. “Thank you Angel.”  
Crowley has been sleeping on and off for the last four days. He’ll sleep for a couple of hours and then be awake for a couple of hours, but stay relaxing in bed, regaining his strength. Over the last four days, Crowley has been improving by the minute. He was deeply exhausted, floppy and almost not very responsive at first. Now though, Crowley’s getting better by the minute. Aziraphale has brought him drinks, fluffed his pillows and sang at Crowley’s side. By half way through the second day, Crowley had perked up slightly, and has only gotten stronger and stronger since. 

“Here dear” Aziraphale sits at Crowley’s beside, passing Crowley the plate, atop which lies the knife and fork.  
“Thanks” smiles Crowley, he gazes at Zara upon the Angel’s shoulder, “how’s Zara?”  
“She’s a mini you!” chuckles Aziraphale says, patting Zara’s tiny back. “She has your scowl when it comes to my cooking.”  
“It’s not THAT bad” Crowley grins, before taking a bite and trying to hide his disgust. “Hmm, lovely!” he tries.   
“It is not!” laughs Aziraphale.  
“No, its not, but you are” Crowley gazes at him lovingly, “my family.” He says happily, doing his usual level of true-love-gazing at both Aziraphale and Zara.  
Aziraphale twinkles, “how are you feeling love?”  
“Much better” Crowley nods, as he does his best to eat the Aziraphale-made breakfast. He smiles, “in fact, I think I’m going to try getting up today.”  
“Yay!” Aziraphale cheers, far too excited!  
Crowley laughs fondly at him.

*** * *** ********* ******* *** ** *** ** * ** *** ** **** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** **

Crowley is fully recovered by day five. He’s up, about and back to being, well, Crowley!  
His belly has deflated completely back to normal, turning Crowley back to his normal rock-star-on-drugs frame. He’s back in skin tight leather jeans as he bounces Zara on one shoulder and sprays his plants with his mister with the other hand.  
“Guess who’s back, back again!” Crowley grins at his plants. “Hope you didn’t enjoy the Angel complimenting you for too long.”   
Aziraphale, watching from the doorway, chuckles, “once you’re done yelling, want to go introduce Zara to the ducks?”   
“Love to Angel” Crowley twinkles. “You’re going to love ducks Zara, their the world’s oddest creatures!”

Zara, now that she’s born, no longer drinks power. She’s been in the world five whole days, and she hasn’t needed to eat a thing yet, so it seems she either might not need to at all (like Crowley) or will only need to do so every so often, their not sure yet. However, Zara sleeps through the night and cries when she wants cuddles (which is often), but has no need for a nappy. So she’s an easy baby, all she demands is cuddles and naps - both of which her Dad’s are happy to provide.  
Crowley is back to himself now too. In fact, Aziraphale feels silly for ever worrying about him in the first place! He’s strong, powerful and confident. His miracles are back to full force and he’s as healthy as ever.

“It was all okay in the end eh Angel?” Crowley grins today.  
“Indeed! We did it, together” Aziraphale glows.  
Aziraphale is higher then Heaven and happier then paradise could ever offer as he helps Crowley strap Zara into her car seat on day five. They both kiss her before they get in the front seats. Crowley starts his beloved Bentley with a click of his fingers, “ya know what I was thinking just before she decided to make her entrance?” Crowley asks as Aziraphale does his seatbelt.  
It’s December 21st, Zara’s original due date, and all of Aziraphale’s stress-snow has completed melted, leaving clear streets. Zara is dressed up warmly in a tiny little coat, shoes, hat and thick layers of clothes as its still cold out, her little wings still tucked away in her back.  
“What’s that dear?” Aziraphale asks as he does his own belt.  
“About siblings for this one” grins Crowley, nodding at Zara.

Aziraphale lights up, “brilliant idea! We certainly have plenty of love to give, and Zara might get a little lonely being the only half breed anyway.”  
“Exactly” nods Crowley, before smirking at his Angel, “so, who’s getting pregnant the second time?”  
Aziraphale laughs brightly, “you are! I’ve seen pregnancy and you know what? No thanks” Aziraphale glows. “You can be our officially pregnancy-doer, especially as we know what to do now. With regular power-feedings, you’ll be fine.”  
“I sure will!” Crowley laughs brightly and looks over his shoulder at Zara, “do you hear that Zara? We call that *character development*.”  
Aziraphale rolls his eyes fondly, “so WHEN are we going to have our second little miracle?”  
“Dunno” shrugs Crowley, “maybe in a couple of years” he nods to Zara, “when she’s a little older. I’m not sure I’m crazy another about having one right away!”  
“Soo…seven years? Three? Ten? How many is a couple? Just asking” Aziraphale wonders.  
“We’ll see” Crowley grins, before throwing the car forward.

As the three of them set off towards the park at Crowley’s usual break-neck speed. Aziraphale whines and grips the door handle for dear life - whilst Crowley and Zara both laugh manically.  
Yes, Zara the five-day-old is laughing JUST as manically as her Daddy.   
“Hopefully, the next one is a little more like me!” squeaks the petrified Angel.  
As the two redheads laugh, bright and fond. And Aziraphale does manage a smile too! He can’t help it.   
He’s never been happier in his life.

*** * *** ********* ******* *** ** *** ** * ** *** ** **** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** **

Aziraphale has never felt so happy, so fulfilled - and so driven mad, in his long life!  
“Young demon!” Aziraphale huffs. “You get down here at ONCE!”  
“No!” Zara, now five years old, has Crowley’s mad grin.   
“Now!” Aziraphale pouts. “You need a bath!”  
“No!” Zara repeats, laughing Crowley’s mad laugh, the laugh of driving through a wall of fire in a burning Bentley. “Na-na-na!” she teases, loudly.  
Aziraphale huffs in annoyance, “Croooooowley!” he calls, “our daughter isn’t listening to me!”  
Crowley has gone in ahead to start the bath running. It was Aziraphale’s job to take Zara’s little wellies off and get her inside without having her trapeze mud (fresh from the park) everywhere; the problem was that Zara had run up the wall and sat herself upside down on the ceiling the moment Aziraphale had turned his back.

Crowley can be heard laughing from upstairs, “Zara!” he calls. “Listen to your Dada!”   
“Okaaaay” says Zara. She lets go off the ceiling and allows herself to fall into Aziraphale’s arms, giggling as she does so.  
“Cheeky thing!” Aziraphale chuckles fondly, hoisting her onto his hip (even though she’s filthy - good thing he’s in his rough clothes) and carries Zara up the stairs.   
Zara giggles, “love you Daddy!”  
Aziraphale grins, “I love you too button, but don’t try to sweet talk me!”  
“Why not?” Zara asks, earnestly.  
Aziraphale shakes his head fondly. She truly is just like Crowley! After arriving in the bathroom, he and Crowley strip Zara of her muddy clothes and plop her in a nice warm bath. They clean Zara up the old fashioned way, mopping at her and giggling with her.

“Ya know what’s better then one rubber duck? Five rubber ducks!” Crowley grins, plopping more into the bathtub.   
“Yaaaaaay!” Zara cheers. Both adults chuckle.  
“We’re teaching an obsession with ducks” Aziraphale points out.  
“What’s wrong with an obsession with ducks?” Crowley grins, “ducks are awesome.”  
“You have a duck problem” Aziraphale tells him.  
“YOU have a duck problem” Crowley sticks his tongue out at Aziraphale.   
“Silly daddy’s!” Zara laughs happily.

Crowley attacks Zara’s hair with shampoo while Aziraphale distracts the five year old with a rubber duck. After Zara is all clean and freshly dressed, she goes toddling off to her bedroom, which is a new room which has been miracled into their apartment. Aziraphale and Crowley smile proudly as they watch Zara settle down to play by herself. She’s a very independent little girl, and she makes her Dad’s very, very proud.  
“We have to make a decision about school. September will come faster then we know” Crowley reminds as the two adults head into their bedroom. “We sending her with human kids or what?”  
“I don’t think sending her is a good idea” Aziraphale shakes his head, “she uses her abilities almost constantly. I don’t think she’d be able to hide what she was from people.”   
“Hm, I agree” nods Crowley. “So, home schooling then?”   
“At least until she’s old enough to hide what she is. I would like to send her at some point, I want her to have a social life, gain social skills, you know, all the good things” Aziraphale says brightly. “But until then, we’ll just have to teach her, yes.”  
“Well, we did an alright job with Warlock, didn’t we?” grins Crowley, giving himself a stretch, “I think I’ll go sunbathe my scales.”

“Whilst you still can” Aziraphale can’t help but slip in.  
“Is that a hint?” Crowley grins. “You got want-a-baby fever Angel?”  
“Nooooooooo” Aziraphale attempts to look innocent.  
“Hmmmm-hu” grins Crowley, “I’ll think about it.”   
Aziraphale squees, then clears his throat and pretends to be unbothered when Crowley cocks his eyebrow at him. Aziraphale needs to get better at playing it cool!  
Don’t wanna seem TOO excited!

It’s a year later, with young Zara is loving her home schooling when Aziraphale walks into the bedroom to find…a birds nest on the bed?   
With a fake egg inside of it. Not a birds egg, a snake egg.  
“Heyooooo” Crowley is suddenly behind him, grinning. “Surprise!”  
“No way!” Aziraphale can’t quite process as he turns to face Crowley. “We weren’t even trying yet!”  
“I wanted to surprise you!” grins Crowley. “Didn’t you suspect when I manifested myself a lovely vulva?”   
“You said you had removed your ovaries!” Aziraphale argues. “I thought the vulva was just for fun.”  
“That was the idea!” giggles Crowley. “YOU weren’t trying to get me pregnant, but I was!”  
Aziraphale squeals loudly, picks Crowley up and spins him once again. “Oh my darling! Thank you thank you thank you!”  
“Surprise!” laughs Crowley, laughing until he’s put down on his feet. “I’ll let you know when I need a power top up.”  
“And we’ll complete our family.”  
“And we’ll complete our family” Crowley reports, taking hold of his Angel’s hand, smiling lovingly at him.

“Daddy’s!” Zara toddlers in, “come play with me!”  
“Of course honey!” Aziraphale beams, scooping her up. “Let’s go!”   
“Guess what Zara!” Crowley beams at the little one as they head for Zara’s room, “Daddy’s going to have a baby!”  
“YAAAAAAAY!” Zara cheers. “I want a sister! A SISTER!” She demands.  
Aziraphale and Crowley laugh brightly!   
“I’ll try my best honey” grins the demon.  
“Good” nods Zara, firmly. 

Aziraphale smiles until he’s literally glowing like a night light, his ethereal light filling the room.   
“Oooh, there he goes! Shades on honey!” grins Crowley, miracling two pair of shades up and putting the adult pair on his face and the tiny baby pair on Zara’s, “isn’t he like a star honey?”  
“Yep!” grins Zara.  
“Flatterers!” glows Aziraphale.   
Aziraphale’s experienced a long, long life, but now, he finally feels like he’s LIVING. He’s laughing till his chest hurt, he’s smiling till his cheeks ache, and every second he’s ever been miserable in his life (Gabriel) has been worth it to get here. Aziraphale supposes, if he could tell the world one message after all this, it would be this; it gets better, because you get stronger. Even if Gabriel was still present in Aziraphale’s life, it wouldn’t matter, because Aziraphale is stronger then him now. He’s so happy with himself and his life that nobody could ever take that away from him. He’s learnt that the happier he got with HIMSELF, the better his life got. And that’s what he’ll be teaching Zara and their new baby-to-be as they grow up;  
Love you, and the world will immediately seem brighter. Life can be dark. Angels can be bad and demons can be good. You’ll always have someone or something in your life that drags you down, but look instead to what fills your wings with air, and you’ll find the chains upon your feet don’t really weigh that much at all.

No amount of Gabriel’s can take away your joy, as long as you’re truly happy with yourself. The Gabriel’s of the world will seem small, once your confidence becomes large.  
That - is what he will teach his children.  
For that is what Crowley has taught him.D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A full house

The sound of an electric guitar rocks the walls of the bookshop.  
“Oh dear” Aziraphale frowns, “perhaps I should soundproof the roof again.”  
“Well it wouldn’t hurt” Jay Azira Crowley-Fell (in honour of Anthony ‘its just a J really’ Crowley) nods. “She makes such a racket!”  
Aziraphale chuckles fondly, “well it makes your sister happy, and that’s the main thing.”  
“What about ME? I’m unhappy!” Jay argues.   
“I’ll soundproof the roof then, shall I?” Aziraphale says, “we call that compromise, Jay.”

Jay is a beautiful young half Angel half demon mixed breed. She has Aziraphale’s golden curls in long Angel wringlets falling down past her shoulder blades, but Crowley’s golden snake eyes. She does blink, but rarely, although not nearly as rarely as her father. She can also transform into a snake on command, just like Crowley. She has a cupcake sense of style, lots of bright pastel colours, unlike Zara, who went Goth around age fourteen. She’s not a cozier build, just like Aziraphale, and his taste for sweet things! The two are drinking cocoa and reading side by side in the bookshop.  
Jay is fifteen now. She goes to high school with normal teenagers and wears miracled contacts to cover her snake eyes, something Crowley never took to liking. Zara is twenty one now. Twenty one! Aziraphale can’t believe how old his once baby girl is now. She has long since finished high school and has gone to a music, dance choreography and overall a creative arts college, aiming for a degree in music production. She wants to be a singer and guitar player, a rock star, basically! Aziraphale, is, of course, fully supportive. Jay hasn’t decided what she wants to be yet, but she’s got forever.

Forever. Aziraphale gets dreamy when he thinks of that word.   
He has forever with his babies.  
Well, their not really babies any more! There’s nothing Aziraphale has enjoyed more then raising his two girls these long, wonderful twenty one years. Just when he thinks he’s reached the peak of joy, his children find a new way to fill his heart. 

The guitar from upstairs picks up in volume. “Oh come on!” Jay huffs, throwing her book down. “I’m gonna KILL her!”  
Aziraphale chuckles fondly, teenagers and their high level of angst! “I don’t think your Dad would approve of that language.”  
“I think Dad would support me, actually” Jay argues.  
Aziraphale shakes his head in exasperation and does a quick miracle to soundproof the bookshop ceiling and suddenly the sound of Zara practising is completely silenced.  
“Ah, much better” Jay says, picking up her book back up.   
The two book worms get exactly a minutes silence before, ‘bicycle! Bicycle! I want to ride my -’ Queen blasts.  
“UGH!” Jay flops out of her chair in a Crowley-style sink.  
Aziraphale laughs.

The Bentley pulls up at the curve and the demon himself strolls in, humming the song. “Hello my two Angels!” he beams, strolling up to them, kissing them both atop the head. “Jay, honey, why are you on the floor?”  
“Because the world is cruel” Jay says, dramatically.  
“She gets that from you” Crowley says to Aziraphale.  
“Certainly not dear!” Aziraphale argues. “You’re the drama King in this relationship, and we both know it.”  
“I debate that” Crowley nods.  
Aziraphale grins and pretends to be interested in his book.

Crowley, as ever, remains Aziraphale’s one consistent in an ever changing world. His Gothic clothes have updated to keep up with 2040’s style as usual, and his hair is as long as it was when he handed over the little baby Antichrist, but other then that, Crowley hasn’t changed a bit. He hasn’t aged a day since the two beings met on the Wall, and his golden snake eyes and flame red hair have kept Aziraphale company through the centuries.   
Crowley, is always the same.  
“Zara home?” Crowley asks, flopping into his favourite armchair.  
“Yeah, she’s up in her room practising” Aziraphale tells.  
“Dad has to soundproof the roof!” Jay says, climbing back into her chair.   
“That’s my girl!” Crowley grins. “I’m so proud of you both ya know.”  
“Daaaaaaaaaad, you’re so embarrassing!” blushes Jay.  
Crowley grins at her.

Just then, Zara clomps down the stairs. “Have you all gone deaf?!” demands the young adult. She’s got her hair cut shut in a lovely pixie cut, several piercings; in her eyebrow, nose, and ears, and a snake tattoo on her arm. “I’ve been calling! Come watch me play!”  
Crowley laughs, “your Dad soundproofed the roof” he says, getting up. “Coming now though.”  
“You WOT?!” Zara says, sounding EXACTLY like Crowley. She’s wearing a men’s t-shirt and cargo trousers, both in black. Just like Crowley, Zara doesn’t give a flying pig about conforming to gender roles. “No fair!”  
“Zara, really!” Aziraphale sighs as he gets up, “does it matter?”  
“Yes!” pouts Zara.   
Aziraphale now knows why ALL humans say that the teen years are the worst, and although Zara is technically not in her ‘teens’ in any more, she’s still ridiculously young for what she is. She’s got forever in front of her, and when you’ve got forever in front of you, being twenty makes you practically a baby. Anyway, the point is that humans are fully correct.  
Teenagers are a wild, wild ride! 

So they all scurry upstairs, crowd into Zara’s Gothic and rock poster covered bedroom and watch her perform. Despite Jay’s earlier complaints, she enjoys her sister’s music really - just not when it interrupts her reading! So now she’s given up on her book, she’s fine with it.  
So Jay, Crowley and Aziraphale all squish onto Zara’s bed and watch as she plays them her new original song, which is a rock song all about family. Its hard to make a rock song about family (usually, in Aziraphale’s experience, their about sex and drugs or partying or all of the above) but Zara pulls it off beautifully. She makes it sound natural. She has a fantastic voice (the voice of an Angel, one might say!) and great skill on the electric guitar. She really does have a chance to make it, and Aziraphale truly believes that. 

Crowley looks totally star struck, fit to bursting with pride, so happy and so full of love that Aziraphale’s sense of it fills the room. He looks like he did when he saw the real Freddie of Queen play many many years ago. Aziraphale gets so happy he glows like a literal lamp again.  
His family is full and complete. His life is chaotic and wonderful, and he can’t thank Crowley enough. All of the time he spent worry seems silly now, as Crowley sailed through his second pregnancy like a boat on calm seas. He asked for a power top up when he needed it and slept when he felt like it and was strong, healthy and fully himself the whole time. No more scares, no more worries.  
The two of them got pregnancy nailed down, and now their babies have grown into into their own people, and both of them couldn’t be prouder.

When Zara finishes, everyone claps.  
“That was brilliant Zara!” Aziraphale and Crowley cheer at once. Jay claps along.  
“Not exactly my style, but still good!” Jay joins in.  
“Ya know what? We all deserve a reward for just being awesome” Crowley says.  
“Alpha Centauri?!” Jay and Zara squeal, hopefully.  
“Alpha Centauri!” Aziraphale agrees, chuckling. “Let’s go then!” he says, jumping up. 

The family of four goes to Alpha Centauri once a year the same way human families go to on holiday to Spain in the summer. Its their special place. They’ve even miracled up a holiday house up there!  
Its their special place. Two stars that are so close together they appear like their one.  
Just like them.

Crowley grins at Aziraphale and the the Angel beams back.   
No matter what else changes, THEY will remain the same.  
Together.  
And that’s all that matters. 

Up on a planet in Alpha Centauri, the family of four sit. Jay, currently a beautiful white and gold scaled snake, is basking in the heat of the stars while Zara, Aziraphale and Crowley have wine together after their picnic.   
Neither Zara nor Jay needed to feed on power once they were born. Like Crowley, they hunger for nothing. Jay eats because she likes it, but neither of them need it. Zara is like her Crowley, she eats nothing, but the second she hit 18, she quickly took to her parents love of wine!

They all clink their glasses now.  
“To our family” Aziraphale beams.  
“To our family” they all chorus.  
“I don’t see why *I* can’t have any wine” Jay says, lifting her snake head off the picnic blanket. “Zara gets to!”  
“Zara’s 21, you’re 15!” Crowley reminds her, chuckling. “Once you’re 18, you can drink with us.”  
Jay huffs and turns her snakey back on them.

“Well” Aziraphale weakens, “I say she can have a little tiny glass.”  
“Yay!” Jay quickly transforms back to her human form, her golden and white scales sinking away. “And you’re usually the responsible one Dad!” She grins at Aziraphale as the Angel pours her a small glass.   
“I know! You’re Dad is rubbing off on me” Aziraphale grins, handing her the glass.  
“What can I say? I AM temptation in khanate!” Crowley grins proudly. “I invented temptation!”  
“And what a lovely job you did too!” Aziraphale beams proudly.   
Crowley gives a happy wiggle, “thanks honey! And on that note, ya know what its time for? Poppet snake!” he says, and transforms into his snake form, only a tinie tiny pocket sized version. With that, Aziraphale offers his hand and snake Crowley slithers up it before slipping into the pocket of Aziraphale’s waistcoat. He pokes his tiny head out, resting it there. “Ahh” he says happily. “Pocket warm pocket.”  
Aziraphale chuckles fondly, “you look so cute dear.”   
“You’re so cool Dad” Zara agrees, sipping her wine, “hey, how come I can’t turn into a snake like Jay and you can?”  
“I’m not sure honey” Crowley admits, his voice human-levels of loud despite his tiny size. You’d think it would be odd to have such a rational conversation with a snake no bigger then the average pinky finger; but in this family, that’s normal! “Maybe you got a bit more of your Dad in your after all” Crowley suggests, hissing between his words.

“Ya hear that Dad? It’s all your fault” Zara grins at Aziraphale.   
Aziraphale laughs because he knows it’s all in good fun, “it’s also thanks to me that both you and Zara can stroll into church’s without a single burn!” This was found out quite by an act of rebellion. Zara and Jay snuck off together to see if, thanks to being born of an Angel and demon mix, they could walk into churches. So they tested it themselves. Aziraphale was VERY angry at the time. He didn’t like the idea of his babies playing a game of Russian roulette with holy things, but when the smoke settled and it was clear they were both fine, Crowley convinced his angel that at least now they knew. Although he too banned the field from going anywhere near holy water, and they grounded them both for two weeks.  
That was a not so fun time! Now though, a year later, they can all laugh about it, thankfully.

“Sweet sweet Angel DNA” Jay grins.  
“I’m extremely jealous” Crowley agrees with a nod of his tiny pocket-sized head.   
“I still can’t believe the two of you could have been so naughty!” Aziraphale tuts.  
“Angeeeel” Crowley grins. “Not again!”  
“I can’t help it! Their my babies!”   
“We’re not babies any more!” Both girls say firmly.   
“You’ll always be OUR babies” Crowley tells them. “Even when you’re six thousand and forty three.”   
Both girls groan in exasperation.   
And Crowley and Aziraphale share a fond grin.

If sound could be heard in space, passing travellers would hear the family’s laughters ringing out from Alpha Centauri.   
Four very unique supernatural beings. One Angel who turned against Heaven when it came to the apocalypse-that-wasn’t. One demon who did not so much fall as saunter vaguely downwards. And two half breeds with big personalities and even bigger dreams.

Sharing eternity, together.  
With not one track of ‘The Sound Of Music’ in sight!

The End :D❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Any and ALL feedback is always welcome :D the comments literally make my day, every day. Thank you to anyone who so much as spares my work a glance <3


End file.
